A Very Grey Story
by HecTiC WorLD
Summary: Grey Belladonna is a protective brother, who seems to hate anybody and everybody, except his little sister, until he meets a special blonde haired girl who will change his outlook on life, and his cold attitude.
1. A Very Frustrating First Night

**{A/N} Hello, this is my first ever, and I figured I'd give it a shot. I try to keep grammar as good as possible, because it gets frustrating reading something with bad grammer. Writing on my tablet and I may miss some letters. Apologies in advance. Hope this turns out interesting for anyone and without further ado, here it is.**

Grey Belladonna was a simple man. As you can tell, judging by his first name, he wore mainly grey. He was around 6 ft tall, and he wore not too complicated clothing, amd he was somebody who kept to himself. You can also tell that he is the brother of a certain faunus by the name of Blake. He was older, but only by 10 minutes. Yes, they were twins, and they were both faunus', however while Blake was a cat, he was weirdly enough a wolf. They shared the common interest of reading, and like Yang Xiao Long, a girl he hadn't met yet, he was very protective of his little sister. His past was hard. Very hard. He could have a had a perfect happy life, but he decided against it after learning something that very much upset him. However, that is a story for another time. For now, let's look at his life, starting with when he was on the airship to beacon. He was quiet as usual, reading a book to pass the time, like his sister.

"You know Blake, I know exactly what that Ninja's of Love book is like, and can't say it doesn't surprise me to see you're quite the pervert."

Blake spoke with a voice filled with irritation, "Why do you care what I read, focus on your own books instead of judging mine."

He merely shrugged it off with a simple "Whatever." They were too absorbed in their books to say anything for the rest of the ride to Beacon, yet when they arrived they noticed a certain blond boy puking in the trash can, this boy would soon be later known as Jaune Arc.

As soon as they saw the building of Beacon they were not surprised by the size of it, however they were impressed. They soon noticed a girl, wha was recognizable as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, yelling at a poor girl in red cape.

"You go on ahead, I'll stick around," said a clearly interested Blake.

"Have fun, try not to cause too much trouble." Grey quickly replied with as he walked away, soon after hearing an explosion. "I wonder what that was..."

When he entered the auditorium, Professor Ozpin gave his quick speech, and was soon followed by a "You will all meet in the Ballroom tonight, tomorrow initiation begins."

"He seems very straightforward, I like it, he cuts to the chase." Grey remarked

"That's because you're pretty straightforward as well." Blake replied with in a monotone voice

"I know myself fairly well Blake, don't worry." He said in a jokingly tone

"It's a miracle, you actually made a joke."

"Please it's not the first time."

As they gathered in the ballroom, Grey and Blake decided to do some night time reading, they always stuck together. Grey loved Blake with all of his heart, there isn't anything he wouldn't do to make her happy. Blake was pretty much one of the biggest reasons, if not the only reason, he was still breathing. He would die for her like many others for their siblings, and he trained hard to become strong to protect her, along with working long and hard hours to provide for her. They didn't have family, they only had each other. He beared many burdens,which can be proved with scars; this will be explained later. While they were readind, however, they were approached quickly by two girls, one with blonde hair and the other recognizable as little red, waving at Blake. "Who are these weird girls..."

"Hello~" called out the girl in yellow. The one im red seemed to be attempting to resist, but she was no match.

_I really don't think I'm gonna like this girl, she's too energetic _Little did Grey know this girl would change his life forever, and he'll never see what's coming

After walking to Blake, she stated "I believe you two may know each other."

She just kept on talking and didn't seem to get the memo. She just wouldn't shut up. Grey had enough, and after she stated the night looked nice, he hinted for them to leave.

"Yes, this night is lovely, almost as lovely as our books," she just stood there "that we will continue to read" is she stupid or something? She's totally oblivious, he decided to just say it "as soon as you leave"

"Yeah she's a lost cause" Finally damnit now shut up and leave.

"What's it about?" Oh for f-

"Hmmm?" Blake answered, damnit why? They probably hated the faunus too. Once again he was horribly wrong.

"What's your book about?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for dominance over his body."

Then red starting running her mouth about her childhood with Yang, who happened to be her sister. Things turned into a cat fight and the heiress came over, and was she angry.

"Quiet, can't you see people are trying to sleep- OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" she yelled out at the same time as Yang, definirely has something to do with that argument earlier.

They argued, and Grey had enough. He hugged his sister, gave her a kiss on the cheek, blew out the candle, and went to bed. This was going to be a hard night for him.

**Thoughts so far? I'm new to this and I've never really written a story before. Feedback would be great so I can write an interesting story. Thanks. **


	2. Initiation Begins

**{A/N} I figured I'd release chapter 2 and see how that went. Sorry I can't read PMs yet, I'm a new user but I'll open them when I can. **

Grey wasn't used to having nightmares, but when he does, be becomes terrified. Tonight was no different. There he was, staring back at when he was a child, scrubbing floors so he could make some money to buy Blake some clothes, and get some food. Then the real nightmare begun. He was once again in the white fang, and he was tied down. They had been caught in their robbing operation. They decided to torture Blake first. He watched there terrified, and there was nothing he could do. And then he saw the worst of all. Her throat was slit, and she was killed. His captors started moving to him next, but before they did, he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Blake's worried face.

"What was this one about?"

"I would rather not talk about it..."

"You need to tell me these things Grey..."

"This one is different, I would rather not because this takes us back to our childhod"

"Suit yourself, but we should get ready for initiation."

So they did. They went to their lockees and got their weapons. He hadn't named his, however it was an elaborate weapon. A dual edged sword which could form a semi automatic sniper rifle. This dual edged sword could also be split into dual wielding swords, and behind the blade is a barrel for a pistol. The blades could be flicked down.

"Remember Blake, we _need _to be on a team."

"Of course"

As they all met in front of the Emerald Forest, they were explained what to do.

"You will all be forming teams. Today." Grey didn't understand people's startled reactions.

"There will be a single man team, as teams will be in four, and we have one man extra. I decided to make it a challenge for the person who fails to get a partner." Great. Worst case scenario Grey does not get to be on his sister's team.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years"

_Blake so help me god jf I don't find you..._

"You will all be launched into the Emerald Forest, and you will be using your own landing strategy. You will each be retrieving a relic from the forest temple, and guarding it for the night. You will need to return to the top of the cliff, and guard the relic." This sounded rather easy for him.

Landing was no problem. Finding Blake was.

The explanation soon ended and every body was launched. He shot down with a flash at the speed of lightning. This was a rather simple task. He started to move, but he wasn't fas enough to fimd a partner. And he went to the forest temple only to realize why. He was gonna be solo.

"God damnit..." he said in a dark tone. He could handle himself, however he wanted to be around to protect Blake. He simplg cared too much. He wasn't gonna have a talk with Ozpin. He was the loner, and he after analyzation of the area, he noticdd the relics were chess pieces. He knew right away which one to pick. He grabbed the pawn. He didn't entirely mind, as a pawn could be the key to winning the key to winning the game. He also noticed a dsathstalksr chasing the star of sanctum, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Great, now we can all die together." came blondy's sarcastic tone.

"Well not if I can help it." Came the reply of red, as she began to charge the Deathstalker. Idiot.

She backed off after realizing it wouldn't do much to attack it head on alone. She began to run away, while the annoying girl in yellow, Yang, chased after her. Grey felt bad for her as he understood her situation, he would do the same. However, a Nevermore flew up overhead, swung down some feathers. Red got caught by her cape, and Yang was blocked off of from her. Grey got ready to go after, however the Schnee heiress saved her. Fine with him, he had more energy to spare. They all decided not to stick around, but Grey quickly remembered to do something. He punched his sister in the arm. Hard.

"OWWWW WHAT THE HELL!"

"That's for not finding me."

They were closely being followed, and they decided it was time to confront them. Pyrrha, vomit boy,

A girl who loved pink, and a guy in green faced the Deathstalker. Blake, Yang, Ruby (He heard Yang call her name when she got caught by the Nevermore), Weiss, and Grey all fought the Nevermore. Grey already formulated a plan.

"Blake! Cover me!"

Blake knew right away and warned the others to stay back, and started to protect him. Static was starting to form around him, and soon after he yelled at Blake to move. She obliged, and he threw down a lightning bolt that hit the Nevermore, and fried it. Why did if take so long to charge? This was much more powerful than usual. His semblance was electricity.

The teams were formed that night, with Blake on team RWBY with Ruby, Weiss (_spoiled brat looks pissed) _ , Blake amd Yang. He was gonna have to talk to Ozpin, he needed to watch over Blake, he needed to protect her, and he'd do anything to do it, even he if he had to join RWBY and put up with 2 annoying girls and a spoiled brat.

**{A/N} Not bad? Sorry if initiation was too short but I want to focus this on the school life. Thoughts and feedback are appreciated and I hope this gets good reviews. Thanks and see you later. I'll see to trying to extend the chapter length.**

**Edit: Changed thunder clap to lightning bolt, realized that not too long after. Sorry XD**


	3. Day One

**{A/N} I'm kinda excited about this one, and I have time, so here's chapter 3.**

Grey wouldn't have it. As soon as the ceremony was over, Grey walked over to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door, in which the professor opened the door.

"Ah hello Grey, is there something the matter?"

"I have a request to join team RWBY sir." Ozpin looked intrigued

"I presume it is because you would prefer to be on your sister's team?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why should I make an exception for you?"

"I really would rather not talk about it sir, it's difficult."

Ozpin saw a dark look take over his face, and he knew it was best not to try to pry any further. He understood people needed privacy.

"Very well, however you may reconsider if you realize you will not have a bed. The team name will remain as it is."

"Just like the old days sir."

"The old days?"

"It's nothing sir."

Once again Ozpin saw that look on his face.

"If you ever need to tell me something, let me know. Something seems to be troubling you."

With a nod Grey quickly thanked him and left his office. He was officially on team RWBY. The code to the door was transfered to his scroll, and he quietly walked over to their dorm. He slid the card on the door, and opened it. He was greeted by yelps from the girls.

"Hello team."

"Team? You're alone!" Yelled the Schnee heiress.

"I've been transfered to yours."

"And where will you sleep, you aren't sleeping with me!" she yelled again

"Calm down heiress, don't get over-confident with your looks. It's not like I want to. Especially with YOU of all people." He calmly replied. Her face quickly reddened to the point that it could have exploded of anger.

Blake quickly stated "He will sleep on the floor, he has no problems with it, he's done it his whole life."

"Why doesn't he sleep with you? You two are siblings. Ruby and I used to do it all the time." came from Yang

"He likes his space, and he likes to give me mine. He's rather over-protective if you ask me."

"Blake, I'm not over-protective. Don't get upset because I care. I'm gonna go read."

"Aw~ how cu-" Yang was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up. You aren't much different." Came from Grey as he quickly left the room.

"Geez what's his problem?" Yang questioned

"You're pressing his buttons and pissing him off, he prefers to keep to himself."

"Well I'm gonna break open his shell."

"Suit yourself, he doesn't hit girls unless absolutely necessary, but he will yell."

"Okay~" and she walked off

They soon after heard SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE with a Yang quickly aborting the operation and ditching.

"I warned you." Blake said to a very shaken up Yang.

It was late, and they decided to sleep. Grey gave Blake the usual hug and kiss, and stuck to his floor plan.

His night was rather peaceful, though he wondered what a bed felt like, he forgot from back _then._

He woke up earlier than usual got ready, and decided to read. Classes started today. He rather enjoyed the serenity of the sunrise, and the quiet. He knew the dorm would be loud with Yang and Ruby, but he had to get used to it.

Not too long after everyone except the spoiled brat woke up. Grey clearly disliked the Schnee heiress, and he had a short fuse with her.

She was woken up abruptly by a whistle from Ruby. _Serves the stupid brat right. _

"Time to decorate!" _With what? I gave everything I earned to Blake. Worth it though, seeing those smiles on her face, it was a nice change when she smiled. If she's happy, so am I._

"Grey don't you have anything?" called out an excited Yang

"No. And I'll keep my clothing in my luggage until I get myself a dresser."

"Why don't you have anything?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Why won't you stop being an asshole?"

Blake finally intervened "Listen, Yang, he clearly doesn't want to speak about our past, and I can't blame him."

"Hm. I agree with Yang" Weiss added in.

"Weiss, you aren't helping the situation." Blake sighed

"Guys, this was supposed to be a simple task..." said a frustrated Ruby

"Let's just get this over with." Grey said, ending the conversation.

Their dorm was ready, and the girls made bunk beds.

They realised it was time for class and they had 5 minutes to get their. They bolted out of the room (pun intended) and sprinted for class, just making it on time. They soon realised they weren't missing much, however Ruby was messing around, and Weiss was getting angry.

"Does anybody believe they can show the traits of a true huntsmen or huntress?"

Weiss quickly jumped up with an "I do sir!"

She was pitted against a boarbatusk, and she was receiving cheers from her team, however she only seemed to be snapping at Ruby. The battle ended after Weiss yelling at Ruby to not tell her what to do. Nobody understood what her problem was. Grey had an idea: she was jealous. He heard Weiss complaining to the teacher, Professor Port, as he was passing by. His suspicions were confirmed.

He got back to the room and continued his usual hobby: reading. Not long after Yang entered the room, and she seemed a lot more serious.

"Go away." He said

"Listen I just want to talk"

"Why is that? What would you want to do with an 'asshole'?"

"That's what I came about"

"Fine, sit down."

"Thanks. Listen, you and I both share a responsibility, we have younger siblings we feel the need to take care of. I have Ruby, you have Blake. It's rough, I get it."

"You don't understand the HELL I've been through."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I must have hit a soft spot."

"Thanks, I kinda needed that. Things have never gone well for me. Why don't I have things?" He sighed

"I spent everything on Blake. Everytime I bought her a present she would give me such a wide smile. I loved to see it on her face, we had it rough. That's all I will spill." He said.

She scootched over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm willing to clear the slate and start over." Shs said

"Why not, but why the hug?" He asked with a small smile on his face. He hadn't smiled in forever.

"I dunno, you just seemed to need it." Just then Ruby and Weiss entered and started to do their homework. He forgave Yang, but Weiss was still an issue to him.

He started his homework, quickly finished it, gave Blake the usual hug and kiss, went to sleep. The hug and kiss was a habit from before that he never really let go. This was one of the best nights he'd had in a while. He felt a tear roll down his cheeks. He'd never been hugged by anyone but Blake before.

**{A/N} He's had a hard past. Keep reading as it will be revealed soon enough. Thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Monster who plays Truth or Dare

**{A/N} Well I wrote 2000. I'm on vacation and it started to downpour. Happy New Years as I will definitely not be publishing before tomorrow, and it's New Years Eve. Things get interesting here.**

Grey woke up from a good night's sleep. Ruby noticed this and asked him a question she had had on her mind for a while: "Why are you a faunus while Blake isn't?" _If only she knew_

"My mother was a human while my dad was a wolf faunus."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." and with that she walked away. He found her kinda cute, she seemed so mousy and energetic.

They got ready for class and headed their. It was time for combat training. It was him versus Weiss. He would avoid injuring her too badly, however he still didn't like her attitude. He decided that something needed to be done in order to comprehend her, and try to understand her better. He would do it after the battle, but for now he needed to focus on the task at hand. They were signalled to begin. The match did not last long at all, as she made a huge mistake of coming right at him. He easily parried the stab coming at him, hit wrist as she dropped her weapon, pushed her forward to the ground, and held his sword in her face. It all happened in a blur for Weiss, and she had no idea what happened. She had no time to conjure a single glyph. He simply walked away, wanting nothing to do with Weiss. He had a gut feeling she wouldn't exactly play nice. Next up he fought Yang, which he had a lot more difficulties beating. The match started and she came up to him, but this time parrying wouldn't do him much, her weapon was attached to her fists, difficulty #2. He decided to jump and slice from behind, but she blocked, so he decided to slip the dual edged sword into dualwielding swords. He took one bif swing, which she parried, so he decided to use the pistol behind the barrel to force the sword just in time to break through a punch she threw at him. Of course he used the blunt end but he made a big mistake. A strand of yellow hair fell fom the sky, and her eyes turned red. He knew there was going to be a serious increase in difficulty. He immediately fell on the defensive. She threw a flurry of blows at him, starting to catch up until finally she landed a blow to his gut and his face. He was sent flying as everyone was watching. To everyone's surprise, he got up. He had to take a risk. He went forward, and zapped her, bring her down in surprise as he rushed forward and quickly brought down his sword on her, pointing it at her face, but not hitting it. "Man you pack a punch." he sajd through slight huffs

"Hahah thanks, but never, touch, the hair." she said her eyes starting to turn red again

"Calm down goldilocks do you need help?"

"That would be nice, you zapped me pretty hard."

"They do hurt, I wanted to use it as a last resort."

"We should fight hand to hand some time."

"Sure."

Grey carried her over to a place to sit, she just needed a few minutes to cool down. He saw a friendky look in her eye when she thanked him. _She's growing on me, she might be my first friend I hang out with._

Class soon after ended, with them learning knew techniques from their partners. The sparring system was effective with that.

They headed to the cafeteria. Grey decided he would attempt to sit with his team and team JNPR. One by one they began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc, what's up?

"My name is Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren."

" I'm Nora Valkyrie it's nice to see you do you like pancakes oh I like pancakes how about the syrup-"

"Nora, please calm down."

"Yes Ren!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

From the distance they all heard "Ow! That hurts! Please stop..." come from a rabbit faunus girl. Four boyswere picking on her, pulling on her ears, and Grey couldn't stand it. He was immediately infuriated walking right over.

"Let the girl go."

"Another stupid mutt? Why do you care?" Came from the ringleader, who had orange hair.

"I said let, her, go." Grey grabbed his wrist, crushing it until he screamed in pain and let go. The girl immediately backed out of arms reach and hid behind Grey. The ringleader went for a punch in the face, but Grey quickly punched him first. He was out cold.

"You, you monster!" Another boy with a mohawk yelled at him, before running away with his friends. Surprisingly this hit him hard.

"Thanks, my name is Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

"The name is Grey." he said quickly, and darkly, before leaving the area. Blake heard what he was called, and immediately ran after him. _Why that name of all of them?_ She thought.

She found him in the room, with lying down dark look in his eyes. Only one thing would work. She crawled next to him and cuddled him, giving him a big hug. He pulled her in close, hugging her.

"I'm sorry I put you through this. Things could have been better." she said

He merely hugged her tighter, "Don't blame yourself, this was my decision. I wasn't going to allow you to live that way. I'm sorry to you. I'm the big brother, I should be there for you when you need me, not the other away around."

"You were the best person to me in life, you took care of me, you gave me a bed to sleep on, clothes to wear, toys and other things I would want. I can't thank you enough, and I need to be able to help you too." she said with a soft look on her face.

They both just sat there with each other. Grey loved his sister's presence, she made him happy. He always cared for her, that's what he wanted. What happened _then _made him feel bad. They both sat up, and just sat there. They next had history.

"You can stay behind if you want." she said

"Blake, I don't skip class, and it's fortunately not for a while.

Yang soon after walked in, yelling "THAT. WAS AWEsome..." her voice trailed off

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"That's none of your-" Blake started

"No, Blake, it's fine. Being called a monster brings me back to my childhood. It was hell, and it was dark."

"I'm, I'm sorry to hear that. If you need anyone to talk to, Ruby and I are here for you.

Right on cue she walked in, with her mouth stuffed with cookies.

"Hi guys~" she chirped

"You really like cookies."

"Yep!" she stated proudly.

History went by, and he went to his room. Yang seemed to want to talk again.

"That was a nice fight you gave me today." she said with a smile in her face

"Why do you like hanging with me at night?"

"I dunno, I kinda like you. You're just interesting to be around."

"So what do you wsnt to talk about?"

"First off, I want to see your chest."

"My what? Why?"

"Because I wanna see your build, no one usually over powers me."

"What's the real reason?"

"Fine, I want to see how hellish your childhood was. It keeps me wondering."

"Yang, that's a soft spot, I woukd rather not."

"Fine, but you will NOT talk about this to anyone. Understood?"

"Yes~"

"This is nothing to be happy about, you might just scream." and he took it off.

She just about did before he clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh."

The scars were everywhere. Some were deep, some were light. He truly did have a hellish childhood. She immediately felt bad for him. She didn't understand how someone could withstand this issue. She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't help it. She hugged him again. His burdens in life, she knew there was more to it than just those scars.

"Yang, I could sort of understand yesterday. Why today?" she was speechless but she let go. Blake walked in right then.

"Oh no. You didn't."

"I trust her Blake, it's okay."

He went to bed, giving the hug and kiss for bed, but she returned it this time.

"That's a first."

"Don't take it for granted."

"I won't." he said with a laugh and a smile.

He went to bed.

_Day two for the monster is over_

The next three days went by, with nothing too interesting happening. Velvet would thamk him everytime she saw him. He kearned the name of the team picking on her, team CRDL. They didn't mess with him again. Friday night tbey all decided to hang out together, and they all decided to play games. Grey read instead.

"Grey why won't you hang with us?" Ruby called out

"Yeah, we're all friends here!" Jaune added in.

He decided to hang around.

Truth or dare.

"NO!" called out a very scared Ruby.

"What's up?" asked Jaune

"Never play it with Yang."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

So they decided to play. They made a mistake. Nora wanted to start.

"Ren, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not eat pancakes for a whole week!"

"Aw you're boring. Come at me Ren." said Yang

"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ignore Ruby while she gives you the puppy eyes. If you fail take off your shirt. Fun?"

Ruby gave her the puppy eyes, she held up, but just barely. Good thing, she had no bra on...

"You're lucky I didn't try there" Ruby whispered.

"My turn~ hehe Jaune truth or dare?"

"Truth?" he was petrified

"Have you ever had wet dreams about Pyrrha?"

"No?"

"No lying!"

"..." It spoke volumes as he turned a dark shade of red.

"Ooooooooh how interesting!"

"Ruby truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Yang in the face."

So she did. Just not hard.

"Pyrrha, truth or dare?" she had a mischevious look on her face

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jaune. Now."

She pecked him on the cheek.

"Aw, that's boring."

So she pinned him down, and she dug in. It must have lasted a few minutes. Everybody but Grey cheered.

"Grey, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go into the closet with Yang."

They entered, and the door was locked. It was pitch black.

"Soooooo what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"You don't wanna talk?"

"I just don't care."

"You need to cheer up."

"I keep to myself."

"What about those first couple of conversations?"

"What about them?"

"I figured you'd warm up to me by now."

"Who said I haven't"

"Well we're in the closet, and I hope you'll forgive this." _She wouldn't_

She leaned in and full on kissed him, but he broke away.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"That kinda hurt you know."

"Listen Yang, you're a nice friend of mine, one of my first, and I trust you. I just don't wanna go there."

She looked down. She wasn't used to rejection, even for a kiss. _I can't believe I'm about to say this_

"Yang, you're a beautiful girl. Trust me. You have a nice attitude that can lift anyone's spirits, and you look gorgeous. I'm sure there are many other guys out there that would love to be in my position, but I'm just not willing to do this." and with that, he hugged her. "I hope that will be enough..."

From there they just sat talking. Grey found her to be an interesting girl, and they had common traits. She was a friend. He never thought he would have one, but she was truly a friend in his eyes. The door opened after.

"Aw, no make out sesh?" came from Ruby

"Nope. But I think we became closer."

"Shut her down?" Blake whispered.

"Yes, but it could very well just happen." This was news to her ears.

"What happened in there, this isn't like you."

"I had to comfort her. She looked sad when I rejected her."

"Grey, go."

"Weiss, truth or dare."

"Hm. Truth."

"What was so hard about your rich childhood?"

"I really would rather not."

"Lonely?"

"..." _Once again speechless_

"Blake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Read us 'Ninja's of Love'"

She did, and everyone asked her to stop after the first page.

They went on for a while, playing various games, and having fun. Grey suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. There was Yang, who had fallen asleep on him. _She must have hung around, and then tired herself out._

He carried her to bed, tucked her in, gave Blake the usual hug and kiss, and fell asleep. Tonight was special to him.

**{A/N} So the first hint has happened. I'm trying to keep it slow instead of rushing in. Same thing about his past. I don't know how much longer I should hold it off. Thoughts and feedback are always nice to hear so thanks! Until next time!**


	5. Enjoying the Weekend

**{A/N} I know I said that I wouldn't post until tomorrow, but we left the party early, so I'm giving this out early. I'm rather nervous about this chapter. I have a couple of reasons. First of all, I had plenty of time to write it, I had nothing to do, and I was bored. Secondly, this chapter is meant to build up friendship for Grey. Especially with Yang, and I couldn't help but add in a small fight scene. Sorry if you guys think this chaoter isn't up to par.**

Grey woke up, and he felt great from last night. He woke up to two lilac eyes staring at him.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep on the floor? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Sort of, I'm used to it though. I never really focused on myself. Blake was top priority."

"Oh. Anyways I'm going to downtown today, wanna come with?"

"Sure, there's a new book I've been wanting to get Blake."

"How about yourself?"

"I would feel much better getting her a book."

"I'm telling you this as a friend, consider yourself more and get yourself something..."

"I'll see. Maybe."

And to downtown they went. They talked about various things, such as who the "Achieve Men" were; Yang had a strong interest in them. They soon arrived, and they went to various places. They went to get school supplies, get stuff they needed for appearances (like a razor for Grey, he always used a rusty old knife until now), they had lunch together (crepes, Grey found them surprisingly delicious), they went grocery shopping, they went to the arcade, anybody could mistake them for boyfriend and girlfriend. They had a great time together, he never had this much fun in his life, literally. Finally, they passed by the bookstore, and he knew what to get Blake. The sequel to Ninja's of Love had just come out.

"Aren't you gonna get yourself a book?"

"I'm fine. I spent enough on myself today."

"I _will_ buy you a book myself you know."

With that he grabbed her hand, went to the cash register, paid for the book, and dragged her out with him. She soon felt tired on the airship, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder again. Soon after she woke up, and he was rubbing her head.

"Uhhhh Grey?"

He caught himself, and pulled away. _It must be a habit from Blake, I've never had a friemd before..._

She soon nuzzled her head back on him and fell asleep. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it. As soon as it landed he gently picked her up bridal style, and carried her to their room. He hadn't made back however, before he faced opposition. CRDL had returned.

"What do you want?"

"To beat you, filthy mutt."

"I have no time for this, can't you see I'm carrying a lady?"

"Our point exactly."

He put Yang down on the sidelines and got ready to fight, as there was no way out of this.

"If she wakes up I'll make sure to leave an extra tip."

They all charged at him, but his weapon was in his locker. He zapped Russel, threw him at Sky, kicked Dove, and once again punched Cardin in the face.

"You're too reckless. Strategize you idiots. Here's tip #1, don't mess with me."

Yang had miraculously stayed asleep, so he picked her up again. She turned around and hugged him like a teddy bear. This was starting to feel awkward, but he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

They soon after arrived at the dorm, and everyone looked in wonder.

"Don't ask."

He put her in her bed, tucked her in, and left her alone.

"Blake, I got you something." he called out with a large grin on his face

He showed her the book, alone of course and she jumped on him, giving him a big hug.

"You're the best big brother ever."

"It's worth it, because my reward is exactly this."

"So what did you two do today?"

"We shopped, went to the arcade, ate lunch, and got you this book."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"Blake, I've only known her for a week. I'm not desperate."

While those two talked Ruby wondered why Yang was so tired today.

"Weiss, is it not weird she's so tired today?"

"What did those two do today? She's usually so energetic..."

Yang finally woke up, and found herself in her bed.

"Why am I in my bed?" she asked

Ruby replied, "Grey carried you in, what did you two do today? It's not like you to feel so tired."

"I dunno, he just makes me feel comfortable..."

"Is somebody in love?" Ruby questioned with a smile on her face

"Of course not, he has a big brother attitude."

Yang got out of her bed, it was 8 o'clock.

"I'm gonna go talk with him..."

Blake had just walked out

"He's reading, but he seems to have more patience with you."

Yang walked in, and just sat beside him. She didn't even bother to say anything.

"What do you want to talk about tonight?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Yang, I already answered that question."

"No, I mean what am I to you."

"My best friend."

"Why me?"

"I only really ever talk with you, apart from Blake."

"It's weird," she chuckled "not too long ago you hated me."

"Hate's a strong word."

"Yet here you are, considering me now to be your best friend."

"And?"

"It's just weird to me."

She realised he wasn't too interested in the conversation. She just said "Bye." and walked away. He simply kept reading his book, but he felt slightly bad.

That night was eventless. They ate dinner, and Grey decided to go to bed early. He had a great day, he loved every aspect of it. His life was finally starting to look up.

He woke up early the next morning, as he wanred to surprise the team. He made steak and eggs for Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and himself, but made tuna for Blake. He managed to finish all of it, get it plated, and set up the table. Added cookies to Ruby's plate. Everyone else finally woke up from the aroma of the food. "What's that smell?" Ruby asked

They walked in and found their answer. Grey was reading and patiently waiting for them at the table. They all thanked him and dug in. They all were surprised with how good it was except Blake, who was used to this greatness of cooking.

"We should invite JNPR some time." Ruby suggested

"I'm going over there now in fact." Grey said

So he walked across the hall and knocked. Ren answered.

"Hello Grey, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I was wondering about just hanging with you and Jaune."

"Sure, we're not busy. Where to?"

"I don't know, you guys show me around, I'll follow."

The boys inevitably went over to the arcade, and spent the day there. Grey actually somehow managed to set a high score, despite never having played a video game in his life prior to the day before. They ate pizza for lunch, and head back. But before they did, Grey got himself a book for once. He was nearing the end of the one he was reading, so he figured why not.

**{A/N} Thoguhts and feedback? That would be great, hopefully more than one a chapter. Happy New Years again.**


	6. Two Big Problems Resolved

**{A/N} First chapter of the year for this story. Welcome to 2014 everybody. Prepare for a major cliffhanger.**

Two weeks passed. Grey considered Yang like a sister. They had gotten closer, spending more time together. However he noticed things were not going well with Jaune. He noticed one night that Jaune faked his way into Beacon. Cardin heard this, and he put Jaune on a leash. _Now look what he's gotten himself into_

He considered helping, but figured it would only make things worse. Forever Fall, however, is where things changed. Jaune had collected rapier wasps, and Cardin had plans against Pyrrha. Grey stood at the ready, as he heard that Jaune was told to throw the sap at Pyrrha. Fortunately, he threw it at Cardin instead. This was not the time, however, to get involved. This would cause distrust for Jaune. He sadly heard Jaune getting beat up, but he wanted to stay out lf this, and he needed to watch over Blake. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt. He heard an ursa, and knew that it had trailed the scent tk Cardin. Russel, Dove, and Sky came running away. This is when everyone else started to take action, including him. He rushed to the fight scene, only to see the ursa ignoring Jaune. Jaune, however got involved. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss all rushed to the scene, but stood by, with the same reason as Grey; Jaune needed to do this alone. Sure enough, with a bit of help from Pyrrha, he killed it. Everything else went smoothly. Grey decided it was time to talk to Jaune.

"Jaune, come here, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"You really hurt Pyrrha, you treated her like a freak."

"I know, I just-"

"Save the reasoning for her, and while you're at it, ask for those lessons. he really wants to help you."

"Okay, thanks for the talk Grey."

"No problem, I don't want any damage between you two. You get along so well."

"Like you and Yang." he said, laughing

"What do we have to do with this?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

I heard it that night, they made up and the lessons begun. I smiled for him.

One week later, the Vytal Festival began her rant about how fascinating it was. However a dust shop was robbed, and the White Fang came up. This brought shivers down his spine.

"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss commented

"What's your problem?" Blake responded, coldly

"Hm, I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly insane, they're just a misguided bunch of faunus."

They continued until they heard a "Hey, stop that faunus!"

A monkey faunus was caught stealing a banana from a boat, and he turned out to be a stow away. As he was running by, he winked at Blake. Weiss yelled out "Quick, he have to observe him!They ran into a girl, however, called Penny. She was weird, but rather polite. She was like Grey, never really having any friends. They briefly said hello, and Ruby finished with a "Goodbye, friend." before walking away.

"She was weird." Yang commented

"What did you call me?" came from Penny, who somehow was ahead of them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you could hear!"

"Not you, you!" she said pointing to Ruby

"Uhhhhh-"

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?"

The girls were signalling for her to say no, but she said yes.

"SenSATIONal!" she yelled out in glee "We can go hopping for clothes, and paint our nails, and talk about cute boys!" _the nostalgia..._

The argument continued to night, but everyone of Weiss' words felt like a punch to Grey's face. They began to hear about why Weiss hated them.

"You want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because my family has been at war with them for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. Ever since my grandfather's company was made, it's had a target painted across it's back. Family friends began to disappear, board members, executed, and train carts full of dust, stolen. Every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very, difficult, childhood."

"Weiss,-" Ruby started

"No!" she shouted "You want to know why I hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of thieves, and murderers!" _Ouch_

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted _Shit, now she's done it_

"I-" and she ran. Grey gave Weiss a cold look, no, it was icy and full of anger. He quickly followed her, following her to the courtyard. He ran ahead of her and stood there, arms open. She ran into him, buried her face into his shoulder, and started crying. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She pulled off the bow, amd he started to rub her head.

"It's okay Blake, it's okay. I'm here for you."

She remained silent, still clutching onto him.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." came from the monkey faunus.

They stayed away that night, going to a 24 hour coffee shop.

Ruby woke up the next morning, and noticed that Blake and Grey were still missing. Yang was becoming worried, she cared a lot about him. They got a lot closer to each other over the month.

Back at the coffee shop, Blake was ready to talk.

"So you want to know more about me."

"Finally she speaks, nearly a day and all you've given me is small talk and weird looks." she frowns "Yeah, like that." she rolls her eyes

"Sun, do you know about the White Fang?"

"Yes, I don't think there's a faunus alive who doesn't. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use brute force to get what they want. A bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Grey frowned, "We were once apart of the White Fang," he stated

Sun choked on his coffee, "Wait a minute, YOU guys were apart of the White Fang."

Blake continued. "When we were in the White Fang, it was a symbol of a peace. From the ashes of war, the White Fang rose up. We were promised equality, but the faunus were still looked down upon. We started protesting, and Grey and I were at the front of every rally, believing we were actually making a difference, but we were just youthful optimists. Five years ago, the leader stepped down, and a new one rose. This leader was much more violent. The once peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. Dust shops were robbed, and company's who abused faunus labor, or refused to serve us were attacked. We soon after decided we no longer wished to aid in violence. So here we are, I'm just a criminal hiding in plain view with the help of a little black bow, and Grey has always been looked down on."

"Well, do you think they have something to do with the robberies?"

"No, why would they need much dust, but how can we prove it isn't them?" Blake asked

"Well, we should go to the place where they would most likely go to if they WERE to do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"But where is that?" asked Grey

"While I was stowed away on the ship, I heard something about a huge shipment coming in from Atlas."

"How big?"

"Big Schnee company freighter."

So ti the docks they went. They sat there all day waiting, hoping not to find them. Sun eventually left and came back with some stolen food.

"Do you always steal without a second thought?"

"Weren't you involved in a cult or something?"

This earned him two cold glares. "Okay too soon.-"

Just then two airships came in, and soldiers of the White Fang came out along with the criminal Roman Torchwick.

"This doesn't make any sense, they would never work with a human." Blake muttered, soon after jumping down. _Shit, not good..._

She soon after snuck up on Torchwick, holding Gambol Shroud to his neck.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake questioned, soon after pulling off her bow to reveal her cat ears once more.

"Heheh, kid, didn't you get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Three more airships flew in as if on cue "I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation." He used the surprise factor to shoot a bullet, separating the two of them. "BLAKE!" Grey screamed out in terror. He quickly joined the battle, fighting through many White Fang members to get to Roman. Ruby in the distance saw the explosion. "Oh no." she sighed

Grey started attacking Roman, but he was fast, and he blocked everything. He was getting pissed when Sun joined the battle. Sun took over as Grey began his assault on the White Fang. Things weren't looking too good for Sun when Blake ran in yelling "He's mine!"

"Blake, NO! He's too powerful for you! Get back." Soon after she was taking hits, but each one she took hit Grey 10 times harder. He couldn't stand this, and jumped in to protect her. He split his word into dual wield mode. He started by swing with both swords, but Roman quickly blocked them.

"Take it easy there little fella."

He was pissed off, royally, and he was about to use his semblance when he heard a familiar voice shout "Hey!" from the distance. Ruby arrived, and she brought Penny. He could hear her warning Penny to stay back, when suddenly she was shot. Penny was not happy, and Grey quickly jumped away as she started to bring down the White Fang and the airships. "These kids keep getting weirder!" Roman said before fleeing. Grey didn't care.

"Blake?! Where are you?" She appeared right in front of him. "Oh thank god." he said before pulling her into a tight hug. "Wait for me next time."

"Understood."

He, the rest, and Ruby all sat gathered outside of the crime scene, but Weiss and Yang showed up. "Weiss, I just want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back-"

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you? Twelve hours, and in those twelve hours, I've decided that I don't care."

"Yes, I-" Weiss cut her off

"I don't wanna hear it, I just want to know that next time an issue pops up, you talk to your teammates, and not some, someone else."

"Of course" Blake finished, wiping a tear

"Yah, team RWBY is back together!" Ruby sung out

"I still don't quite know what to think of you!" she snapped at Sun, glaring at him. _She must hate new people_

He merely laughed nervously.

"Wait a minute, where's Penny?" Ruby asked

Nobody knew, and after a bit of searching they gave up.

RWBY returned to their dorm, and Grey pulled Weiss aside.

"Weiss, you and I need to talk. Now. We are team mates, we need to get along."

"So how do you plan to change my opinion of you?"

"I'm gonna tell you my darkest secret."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to tell you of my past." Weiss was surprised

"Are you sure? You don't need to honestly-"

"No, I will. You'll soon understand the meaning of a difficult childhood. Here's a glimpse, and try to contain yourself."

"What do you mean-" he pulled off his shirt, and showed her his scars. She was slighlty prepared for this, but she just barely was able to contain herself.

"Here's how it starts."

**{A/N} So next chapter it begins. I hope this is a good one, I stuck it to the story more because I loved it. Thoughts and reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. The Past

**{A/N} Here it is. The dark depressing past of Grey. This is the hell he lived through with Blake. **

_11 years ago_

Grey was a 5 year old cheery boy. He had his sister Blake, and that meant he was never alone. He always had somebody to play with, somebody to read with, he was completely different from today. He had a sister to care for, and he swore he would do everything in his power to protect her. He was a wolf faunus like his father, while she was a cat faunus like her mother. However, for some reason, Blake was never allowed to go outside, and he didn't understand.

"Mommy, why can't Blake come outside and play with me?"

"I don't want Blake to get hurt, and you're a boy. Always remember Grey, you will always be okay no matter what." she said with a caring smile on her face

He pouted, but he went outside without her. He was playing with his best friend, who was also a faunus. His name was Adam, Adam Taurus.

"I wish Blake could come out." he said with another pout

"Ew, Blake's a girl!" They both laughed at this. The two boys laughed, played, and had fun all day long. Life was perfect, happy, and normal, but all of that would change that night.

_9:00 pm_

"Mommy, why can't I ever go outside?"

"You were born to take care of Grey. You can't get hurt because you are an organ donor child. If anything happens to Grey you will be the one to save him." she said with a serious tone

The words were a slap to his face, Grey had been walking by when he heard this. He knew what those were, he watched movies with his parents, he didn't like this, he started to feel resentment to his mother. That night he cried, and he slept with Blake. The two had seperate beds, but he was in tears. He held her close, and he didn't want to let go, as if he would lose her if he did. He gave her a kiss on the head before falling asleep. The next morning he questioned his mother, he wasn't happy.

"Mommy, why can't Blake play with me?"

"I don't her to get hurt."

"Why?"

"That's a silly question, because I love her"

"Why do you 'love' her."

"Because she's my daughter!" she said laughing, but he had an angry look on his face

"Why is she your daughter?"

"Because I gave birth to her!"

"What's the real reason."

Their mother grew nervous, she didn't want to spill. He could tell, so he did instead.

"Maybe to be my organ donor?" With that her face twisted with rage, and she walked towards Blake. He knew why, and at the last second he moved in front. What would have been a slap to Blake was now a slap to him. She only grew angrier, continuing to hit him. She was going insane, and his father watched from the side lines, he grew just as angry when he realised what was wrong.

"You ungrateful PIECE OF SHIT! We gave EVERYTHING for you!" she yelled

He only stood there, but Blake was getting scared, she started to cry, while his mother hit so hard that he started to bleed.

"You stupid little girl, stop crying! You did this, this is your fault!"

When the beating was over they were sent to their room. Blake clung onto him, she wouldn't let go of her big brother who was beaten instead of her.

"Shhh. It's okay Blakey, I'm here for you, it's not your fault." he said while she cried on him

"But mommy said it was!"

"Mommy is different now."

These beatings became daily, turning to whips, and everyday he took them, because it was either him or she would have to take it instead. He never faltered, as his conviction was strong, and he stuck by his word. His parents alternated with the beatings, but they did not understand where they went wrong in raising this waste of space they created. They became alcoholics, only gaining hate for their once prized son. Light scars began to form, and the beatings would get worse daily, they wanted to break him, so they could start on Blake, the little bitch not upholding her duty. Soon enough they heard about the White Fang, and they decided it was time to run away from home, and leave their psychotic parents behind. Blake blamed herself everyday, but he always made her feel better. Grey was always there for his sister, she was his prized treasure that no one would touch. When she cried, he held her, when she screamed from nightmares, he we would sleep beside her, and she would hug him like a teddy bear. When she was hungry, he would throw away all pride to get her food, when she was cold, he took off his shirt and put it on her, ensuring she stayed warm at his expense. They were doing protests, and he was learning to fight, so he could protect her.

They were 6 years old and on their own now. School began, and Grey needed to find a way to pay for it. As he faunus child, he managed, with a deal. He would work scrubbing floors all day long 24 hours on weekends, and during the weekdays he would go to school with Blake. They would be made fun of at school, but Grey stood strong, not for himself, but for Blake. Kids would try to pick on her, but anyone who did Grey beat up. So, they directed their attention to him, and he was given a name.

"Monster! Monster!" the kids would chant

Grey would take it, better him than her, but he was a broken boy. His once cheery self turned into a wolf-boy who hated any human. He never had friends, nor did he want any, pushing anybody who tried away. He found a new escape from life, books. These books diverted his attention away from his living hell, and he even read to Blake, who would fall asleep on his shoulder. He would rub her head when she did, and nuzzle herself into him. He always thought he had an adorable little sister.

The years passed, he soon started Signal with Blake. The White Fang had changed, and Adam had joined, much to their surprise. Blake was now a young adult, 12 years old. She had developped, and that led to trouble. They had found a place to live in, after finding new, and fair paying jobs. Creepy, perverted, and pedophile men started attempting to make moves on her, when they were on the streets though, but she would beat them. It was not a safe area. One year though, when she was 14, a group of three had gotten the best of her. They had the misfortune of catching her though, as Grey walked by. He had gone shopping, trying to find her a birthday gift, but failed. He then saw it, she was bruised, she was beaten. He couldn't contain himself, as electricity started to spark around him. Wait, electricity? He had unlocked his aura, and those men were going to pay. At the speed of lightning, he rushed forward and grabbed one of them by the neck, throwing them away. Punched the second one in the gut, took his head and bashed it into the ground. The ringleader was left. He rushed forward, and punched him, but he took a stab from a knife the ringleader had kept hidden. Blake screamed. He punched him away, threw the knife into that bastard's shoulder, and started punching him the face. Blood was spewing, when Blake begged him to stop. He stopped, but he wasn't finished.

"Blake, look away." she obliged

He pulled down their pants, and he severed all of their man parts, using the knife. He didn't care if they lived or died. He later found out they lived, but there were three less perverts on the streets.

He rushed over to Blake, hugging her.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." she tried to speak, but she was at a loss for words.

He took her home, and he used his savings to buy her a bed. The money was meant for books, but he decided this would make him much happier. The bed had arrived, and he bought her a bow.

"I don't want you looked down on, so I bought you this bow." he said with a bright smile. "I also bought you a bed." his smile turned into a wide grin. She was amazed.

"Where did you get the money?"

"Don't worry about it."

She hugged him, her smile became a laugh of glee. This was the best gift he ever got, was that smile. Life was harsh, so to see this made him feel happy. He hugged her back, kissing her on the head.

"I love you Blake."

The years passed, they left the White Fang, and they added to their various furniture to their apartment.

The years at Signal were much better, no name calling, but he isolated himself from everyone else. They were at school, and Blake felt sad. It was her existence that ruined his life. He somehowknew, as he surprisingly hugged her, and whispered in her ear,

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Grey never left her side again, his weapon was forged, and he fought for her. He recieved battle scars. Some were physical, most were emotional, but nevertheless they were deep. Everytime though, he would put a smile on his face, and hug his sister, letting her know he was okay, no matter how bloody he was. None of them mattered though, because she meant the world to him. He was always a protective brother.

He then started a new life at Beacon, and things drastically changed.

**{A/N} Okay, well here it is. This is a dark chapter (or it's meant to be). Grey had it rough, and life was cruel to him. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I'm excited about it. I want to add on that I'm getting no feedback and no criticism, and I look forward to those. I won't rage if you find flaws, I'll actually enjoy reading them. It's nice to see your thoughts on the story. Please give me your thoughts and feedback, and thanks!**


	8. Betrayal, Make Up, Hanging and Caring

**{A/N} The feels on the bus went round and round. Here's a new one, with a new cliffhanger.**

The once angry and resentful Weiss, was now at a loss for words. Her eyes softened as she no longer felt hatred, but guilt. She had been so cold to him, she didn't understand why. All she did was sit there, in absolute shock, not able to comprehend how he lived through everything. Any normal person would have killed themselves, yet here he was, all for Blake. She wished she had a brother who was the same, but she was alone her whole life.

"Now you understand pain, and a truly difficult childhood."

Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes, she mistreated him because he was a faunus. She felt like a stuck up, stubborn little bi- brat.

"I don't need you to cry, I need you to trust me, like I am willing to trust you."

She nodded her head slowly

Meanwhile, a certain blonde had let curiosity best her, as she was hiding around the corner the door connecting the two rooms. She herself was amazed, as she couldn't even begin to imagine the burden he was put through. Ruby, however, had decided to scare her at the worst time.

"Hiya sis!"

She yelped, and she knew right away she was screwed.

Grey had heard this yelp and opened the door, surprised to find Yang there. He knew exactly what was going on.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much did you hear?"

"..."

"Answer it!"

"The whole thing?"

Grey immediately frowned, turned around and walked away.

"I thought I could trust you." was all he said.

Blake knew something was wrong as Grey entered the room.

"What's wrong this time?"

"She, Yang, snuck up on me while I told everything to Weiss. She heard everything." Her face paled, she knew what had just happened, and she was infuriated. She exited the room, heading straight to Yang.

"Are you insane?!" she yelled

"..." Yang had nothing to say for herself

"Of all things, you snuck up on this?! What the hell is your problem Yang?! He trusted you, and you know that apart from someone else, you're his bestfriend! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry..." was all she could say, she actually looked rather pitiful. She may have just lost him, and she cared about him. A lot.

"Sorry?! Yang, you do a lot to piss us off for fun, and we accept it. But this time, you crossed the line!" she finished before storming out of the room

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." she said, her voice cracking

Blake entered the room, sitting beside Grey. He had nothing to say, nothing to bother mentioning. He just sat there, feeling betrayed, for his bestfriend had just betrayed him.

Ruby sat in the other room, trying to comfort Yang, for she was devastated.

Grey didn't bother to talk with her that week, he wasn't sure what to think, he felt let down by her. When he sparred with her, he would walk away without a word, when he has to sit beside her in class, he wouldn't start conversations with her, or answer hers, and when she needed help, he wasn't there for her. She had even tried to apologize, but he wasn't ready to hear it yet. He just ignored her.

"Grey wait!" she called out

"I don't want to hear it" was his only reply

At the end of the week she began to grow angry at his ignorance, and forced him to another room. He saw her eyes were red, but he said nothing.

"Listen up god damnit! I've tried to apologize to you now several times and you've shut me up!" she yelled

"You can't unhear what you just heard. I told Weiss for my own reasons. You shattered my trust that day."

"Then let me make it up to you!"

"Yes? How?" he said in a doubtful tone

"I don't know, tell me!"

"There isn't a way to make this up. I wanted this to remain a secret. I don't want people to understand why I'm cold, why my chest is full of scars, why I hate humans."

She knew what she did was wrong, and she was sobbing, she felt horrible for Grey, but at the same time she was starting to feel, different for him. Although he didn't know she was gaining feelings for him, he knew she felt awful about her poor decision making. He surprised her with a hug and said

"We'll talk this out through coffee tomorrow, my treat, okay?"

He then realized his mistake as she hugged back with a bone crushing hug.

He went to sleep, on the floor like usual, after giving Blake the usual hug and kiss. He felt better today.

He had a weird dream that night. From the distance he saw a beautiful blonde haired girl, who was surrounded by fire. All he could do was marvel at her. He couldn't step closer to her, he was like a mime in a box. She started to walk over to him, her face was slowly becoming visible, almost ghere when he woke up. For some reason Yang was asleep next to him, and she was snuggled up close to him. He slightly blushed, not comprehending the situation.

"Uhhhhh Yang?" she woke up

"Five more minutes." she mumbled

"Yang, why are you sleeping next to me?"

"I had a nightmare, and you make me feel safest."

"Why me, and not Ruby?

"Because I'm supposed to be there for her, not the other way around." she snuggled up closer to him

He smiled a bit, it was like taking care of Blake, but he got up, causing her to moan in protest.

"Don't leave yet."

So he lied back down, waited until she fell asleep, picked her up, and placed her back on her bunk.

"You know, I've never seen you take care of someone like that. When did you two make up?" Blake commented

"Last night, why?"

"Did you two make out?" she asked playfully

"No." He blatantly stated

When Yang got up, he kept his promise took her for coffee, where they talked things out. _She has beautiful, and bright eyes _

"Do you want to go back to the arcade today?"

"Sure, but let's pass the book store as we're leaving."

So they passed by the arcade, having a great time. Yang even kissed him on the cheek much to his surprise, and much to hers, he didn't deny it. They passed by the bookstore, and he got a book of tales, as a backup plan. Surely enough, he needed it that night. Grey noticed Yang was tossing and turning a lot, so he woke her up.

"Do you have any stories you could read me?" she asked sleepily

"Of course, I passed by the bookstore today and got these."

So he read for her, on her bed. She clung to him, not bothering to let go, not even when she fell asleep. As he tried to get up, and sleep on the floor, she mumbled "Please don't leave me." He couldn't help it, and he stayed. She snuggled up close to him, and put his arms over her in a hug when he didn't do it himself. _If I keep doing his you might as well call me your boyfriend..._

He woke up the next morning to see he really was hugging her, and he blushed, but he knew it was futile to let go. _Her hair smells like oranges _he noted

She soon after woke up to see grey eyes staring at her.

"I always knew you loved me."

"Like a sister."

"Sure~"

And with that he got up. He decided he was going to try and hang with Weiss.

"Weiss, are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang today?"

"Why me?"

"Because I know you the least."

"What makes you think I want to hang around you?" _Still putting up that hardass image_

"I don't, that's why I'm asking."

"Oh, of course, silly me. I do suppose I need school supplies, so okay."

The two get to know each other much better, with Grey realizing she's not the hard ass she makes herself out to be, she was rather pleasant to be around once you knew her better. He considered her a friend.

Meanwhile that day, Yang decided she needed help.

"Ruby, I need your help."

"I was waiting for this."

"You, were?"

"Of course, you make it so evident."

"What do I do?"

"Hehe, Blake knows him best."

_Not too long after_

Blake couldn't help but laugh, this was hilarious for her.

"You- You" she couldn't speak since she was laughing so hard.

When she finally calmed down, she answered

"He would just want you to be you."

"How does the movies sound?"

"He would love it."

With that, he entered the room.

"Ummmm..." she started

**{A/N} So here's the next big cliffhanger. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism please? I stand by what I said earlier, so thanks!**


	9. It All Begins

"Ummmmmm..." _damnit Yang, pull yourself together _she thought

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" she asked

"Sure, is there anything in particular you want to do?"

"How about the movies?"

"Which movie?"

She thought about it in her head, and decided the best movie for her advance would be a horror, as girls always screamed there.

"Shattered Glass?"

"Hmmmm, you mean the one where the people who get touched instantly turn to glass and shatter?"

She nodded

"Isn't that a horror?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Needless to say, she wasn't. By the end of the movie she was terrified, as she clung to him refusing to let go.

"Can we go somewhere else before we return?"

"Like?"

"A café, or a nightclub?"

To the café they went.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, blushing and looking away

"Yang is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm alright, just something on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"Wait until we get in."

They both had started their coffees, but Yang couldn't look at him, she was nervous she would blush and give herself out.

"Yang, you're acting different. What is it you needed to tell me."

"I, I really like you..."

"Yang, I really like you too, you know that."

"Not like a brother, more than just that..."

He couldn't believe his ears. Nobody really ever felt like that for him before. His head was in a jumble.

"Yang, I don't know what to say. I see a beautiful girl here in front of me, but I need time to think about this. I'm sorry." he said, with a sad look in his eyes, before looking down.

Nobody ever cared for that monster, he was just a ghost. A stupid nobody, who was violent, a freak. A stupid dog with no life. He was nobody important, nobody special, yet here was this girl, who had fallen for him. He didn't understand, why him of all people? Why did this girl, who could do much better than him, fall for him. She had everything a guy wanted. Looks, a sense of humor, she was strong, but here she had feelings for this no life. He looked up, and what he saw was heartbreaking.

Yang looked defeated, much worse than when they were in the closet. Her eyes reddened, not the irises, and tears started pouring down from them. She crying, and it was his fault. She got up and left, without a word. He just sat there, and he truly felt like a monster. He didn't deserve to live, he was just a waste of space. He had ruined her night, and he knew he wouldn't be returning that night. Good thing it was Saturday. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. She had asked for a companion, and he felt as though he made her feel worthless. He once again, felt broken. He picked a random alley, and he slept there for the night. _Just like the old days _he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yang had returned to the dorm in tears, and everyone else knew the night had gone wrong.

"He didn't..." Ruby said with a dark look on her face

Yang just sat there.

"Where is he?" Blake inquired

She only shook her head. Blake knew he hadn't returned.

"Did you tear up in front of him?"

She nodded.

"Shit, he's not coming back, and there are no other dustplanes to downtown."

Blake went to bed, minus the hug and kiss he always gave her. Weiss felt slightly worried for him, while Ruby felt angry at him, and Yang. Where to begin.

Yang went to bed, in tears, she had mucb troubles falling asleep, but she managed after a long time. Even then she had a nightmare. Her nightmare hit her hard. She was looking at a dark alley, where he was just sitting, when suddenly a bunch of gangsters had come and started to beat, and torture him. First they punched him, then they kicked him, and she watched from the sidelines as this happened, unable intervene.

"Do something!" she screamed, knowing he couldn't hear

Then he changed, and he was young again, with the gangsters still beating him. He got up and walked forward towars where she was standing, until one pulled out a gun and shot his leg. They both screamed at the same time, and suddenly Yang awoke, screaming.

"Yang, what happened?" a very worried Ruby asked

She couldn't speak. She tried, but her voice failed her. She was about to ask him to read, when she of remembered he wasn't there. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to get ready for the day to come.

When the time came, she took a dustplane, and she looked.

Grey, just waking up, had smelled orange shampoo, and he knew it was her right away.

"Time to set things right."

He trailed her scent until her eventually found her. When she turned around, she looked him in the face. She then slapped him.

"I don't know what you thought sleeping away would do, but you put me through hell last ni-"

She was cut off as he kissed her. He had finally done it. He broke off for what was meant as a few seconds, "I'm sorry." was all he said, but before he could continue, she stuck out a finger.

"You're gonna have to wait, just like I did." she smirked, all anger faded away as if it were never there.

He knew she was playing hard to catch, but he decided the night before he would say yes. Nobody made him feel the way he did around her, and she made him different, she changed him. She was definitely rubbing off on him.

He returned to the dorm, only to be hugged by a worried Blake, and punched by a pissed Ruby.

"Why did you deny her when she gave you her-"

"Ruby, he accepted me."

"What?"

"Things are fine now."

She couldn't believe it, and hugged him too, excited for her older sister.

That day went well for him, as he hung around Yang. They went to the arcade for some fun, and had dinner at a nice restaurant. That night they decided that Grey would try a night club, and see what it was like. He didn't like it very much, it was too crowded. Grey hated crowded places, too noisy, especially woth his sensitive hearing. So they went back to their dorm. He set his alarm to wake up early the next morning, gave both Yang and Blake a hug and a kiss, and went to sleep. He resumed his older dream about the beautiful girl in yellow, as she walked forward, and he knew who it was. It was Yang. She had a bright smile on her face, and he realised he could walk forward, he was about to kiss her when...

_God damn the alarm. _

He was going to surprise Ruby, as he wanted good chemistry with his team. They would be less coordinated in battle if they hated one another. He spent that morning baking cookies.

The sleeping Ruby caught a whiff of them, and her eyes shot open. She walked towards the kitchen, drooling. He gave her one to try, and when he denied her a second one until everybody woke up, she pretty much turned into a zombie. The way to calm her down was to give her a second cookie, after making her promise that she would not beg for a third. The others woke up, to Ruby's delight, half an hour later, at 8:30. He had begun to have deeper feelings for Yang, and he wanted to get her a treat.

"Yang, do you want to go to the new mall that opened? I know girls like to shop."

"Yes!" she shouted with glee

He wanted to spend some time with her, with their new bond having finally formed.

"I really am sorry I broke your heart, I just didn't know how to-"

"Shhhhh, that's over with now. Enjoy the moment okay? Oh! Wanna check swimsuits for me?!"

"Can we go to a different store?"

"Awwwww." she said jokingly, but she didn't care, for he already got her some nice new clothes to wear.

_I'm running out of money... _He thought to himself. He was going to have do get some money through extra missions.

Meanwhile, Blake was walking around, it was a nice day, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, spinned around, and took a punch, one strong enough to knock her out. "That's right you filthy faunus mutt, we're using YOU to get to him." Came the voice of Cardin _How did they find out _she wondered before she blacked out.

**{A/N} The cliffhanger strikes again! Thoughts, feedback, criticism, all welcomed. Thanks!**


	10. Defeated

**{A/N} Well, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. I feel like it might be a bit sloppy. Sorry if it is...**

Grey was on the airship home with Yang, her head rested on his shoulders. He was stroking her head, which made her feel comfortable. They had a great day, he had gotten Yang some nice clothing, and theh had lunch and dinner together. All of this happiness, however, was interrupted when he got a message on his scroll.

"Hey there, mutt. I suggest you come over to the ballroom. We have something to show you, and it's in your best interests to see what it is. I'll see you later, filth."

"Cardin, what do you want this time..." he muttered angrily

So, when the airship landed, he started towards the ballroom.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I need to see what's wrong."

"I wouldn't go, this is Cardin we're talking about."

"I know, but something tells me I need to be there."

"Alright, I'll see you later then, be careful."

"This is Cardin, I can handle him easily."

With that, he made his way to the ballroom, and stepped in.

"Alright Cardin, what do you want this-"

What he saw made him freeze in place. Sky and Dove held Blake in front of him, a bruise under her left eye. She looked ashamed, trying not to tear up.

"Alright, so, if you don't want your precious little sister to get hurt, I suggest you stand still, and don't resist. Him and Russell started to beat him. They punched him in the face, they kicked him in the gut, and Blake couldn't bear to watch, tears rolling down her eyes. He stood there though, and he took every single hit they threw at him. He wasn't about to let them lay a finger on Blake, he just stood there.

"How does it feel to lose, stupid dog."

He said nothing. Blake knew not to call out, for this would only give them more pleasure. This beating went on for a while. Not a tear shed from his eyes, he stood there bruised, until Cardin and Russell threw in their last punches.

"Cardin, can we hit her?"

"Go right ahead, I'm sure he knows now to let us do what he want." _No, don't you dare do it, not to her_

They hit her one last time, she yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, and he snapped. The memories rushed back into his head, the day she was beaten. Grey lightning formed around him in fury, but that lightning turned black in an instant.

"I'll kill you bastards."

Blake saw him, she heard him, and she was mortified. She remembered the last and only time he snapped. She rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Please stop, don't do it. He's not worth it." she said, tears still pouring down her face. She would do anything to prevent him from turning into the madman he was that day.

He looked at her, and he calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough Blake." He said before limping out of the room.

Yang had become worried, he shouldn't take this long with Cardin.

"Where _is _he, Ruby?" she asked worriedly

"I dunno, where's Blake for that matter?"

Just then the door opened.

"Grey, is that you?"

He walked over to the closet, opening the door, and closing it behind him. He sat there alone. Yang had decided to follow, but when she walked in, she saw a bruised Grey with a dead look on his face. He felt emotionless, he let her get hurt. He hated himself.

"What good am I if I can't even hold my promise to Blake? I'm a failure." he muttered to himself

Blake ran in after him, and sat beside him.

"Blake, what in the hell happened?" Yang asked in a low deadly tone

"I was a failure at defending myself."

"Why is he like this?"

"Cardin held me hostage, and used me as an incentive not to rebel while he and Russell beat him."

Yang was angry, no, she was infuriated. She grabbed Ember Celica, and went looking for them. She found their room number. She knocked on the door as lightly as she could.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Cardin." she said

"Sorry, we don't-"

He was shut up, as ripped the door off it's hinges. Her irises were red, and she was surrounded by fire.

Meanwhile, a devastated Blake clung onto Grey.

_Once again, I'm the damsel in distress, who's brother has to be beaten in order to be saved._

Blake wouldn't leave him until he was back to normal, she refused to leave his side for dinner.

Yang walked in, steaming.

"I beat the living shit out of them."

She clung onto him, when he snapped back into reality. He started patting her head.

"Blake, it's not your fault. None of it. I'm sorry I couldn't protect y-"

"Why can't you let me take the hits for once?! Huh?!" she asked the question, already knowing the answer for a long time.

"You're my little sister, and I swore to myself I would protect you."

Tears began to well in the corner of his eyes.

"Today I failed."

"You tried everything you could-"

"There is no try. I either do, or not do."

"You didn't know they would do this."

"Exactly, I was too stupid." he knew he was being unreasonable

She hugged her brother, and that night she dragged him to her bed.

"You aren't sleeping on the floor tonight, you're going to sleep with me on my bed."

That night he calmed down, but he refused to let go of his sister. He felt much hetter with her there._ You mean the world to me_

The next time he woke up, still depressed about the night before, but he put on a smile. To everyone he seemed happy, but deep down he was still feeling a bit guilty. Yang sat beside him while he read, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yang, I just wish I could have stopped them yesterday."

She felt bad for him, he took all of those hits to prevent her from being hit anyways. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Grey, you don't understand. She thinks you're the best brother in the world. Hell, even I do. You've done a lot for her, she hates seeing you get hurt for her sake. You've done more than any brother has."

"I want the best for her..."

"She knows it, but she doesn't want it at your expense."

"I know..."

He was soon absorbed in his book again. Yang felt like she made him feel better than before. She had.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"We forgot about class."

Sure enough they had, and they had sloppily thrown themselves together before rushing to class at a slower pace due to his leg. They had Grimm Studies fortunately, as Professor Port was rather forgiving.

"Where were you two?"

"We'll explain at the end of class, but we would rather not now."

They explained at the end of class about the issue, leaving out the issues from the night before.

"Why are you so bruised Grey?"

"I would rather not sir..."

"I will not push." he said after seeing his dark face.

That lunch he refused to eat, and instead focused on training. He was on par, but he took damage.

"Stop Grey, calm down, you're injured!" Yang called out

"What good am I if I can't beat these robots? I need to be able to protect Blake."

"Drop it." Yang said angrily before dragging him out, to their room.

"So help me god if you move." he knew not to.

She came back and forced him to eat.

Next they had sparring, in which he was told to sit out along with team CRDL.

"Got your girlfriend to do the work?" Cardin said, laughing

"At least I can beat you without a hostage."

"Wanna fight punk?" his laugh turned into anger.

"I'd love to." he said

People had noticed this fight stirring up before Goodwitch broke up the soon to be fight.

"Next time you lay a hand on Blake, she won't be able to hold me back. You hear?"

"Sure, degenerate. You can protect your worthless animal of a sister."

He rushed forward at the speed of lightning, picking him up by the collar.

"Care to say that again?"

"You heard me."

He threw him to the ground and kicked him, ignoring the now throbbing pain in his leg.

"Mr. Belladonna, that's enough. Mr. Winchester, watch your mouth."

Yang walked up to him.

"It's okay, don't let him get to you."

The week passed before he could truly calm down. He has healed, and it was sparring. He was against no other than Cardin.

"Ready to fight seriously?"

"Ready to go down degenerate?"

They had begun.

**{A/N} So here it is. I love keeping cliffhangers. Sorry if this was depressing, I kinda listened to depressing music while writing this. Thoughts, feedback and criticism please! I'm sure my story has flaws. Thanks **


	11. Brawl Till You Fall

**{A/N} Well I'm pretty excited about this one, I really enjoyed writing it. Next to no romance, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it.**

The two enemies began the battle. Cardin rushed forward and swung his mace, which Grey managed to block, but Cardin upheld the pressure. Greh realised that only half of his dual edged sword was occupied, so he split the other half into dual wield mode. He quickly slashed at him with enough force to draw him away, but not get through his armor. Grey wanted to play with him, humiliate him. He soon jumped forward, taking two mediocre slashes, so that Cardin could block, and kicked him. Cardin stumbled back as Grey punched him in the gut, smashed his face into his knee, and once he fell to the ground, stompedd on him. He wasn't getting up.

"What's wrong little baby, are you all talk but no game?"

Cardin got up that instant, and charged at him, much more recklessly. Grey zapped him, kicked him forward, connected his swords, turned them into sniper mode, and shot him in the back. He dulled the bullet with aura, but he got another zap since it was lightning to metal. He was sent flying but still got up.

"I won't lose to you, you filthy degenerate. Your kind is nothing but pure evil. Then I'll beat your slutty girlfriend, and your mutty sister. Hey, that rhymes." he said with a smirk while panting

After hearing that, Grey lost all mercy he had for Cardin, grabbed him from the back of the neck, and started smashing his face inti the ground.

"That's enough Mr. Belladomna, he is the red." Goodwitch stated

So he smashed his face into the ground one last time, grabbed Caddin's mace, went over to where his man parts were, and swung it like a driver golf club full force, using his aura to electrify his hit.

"I bet that was a _shock _to you Cardin." everyone started laughing

_I'm so proud of you _Yang thought after hearing his pun

"I said that enough Mr. Belladonna, calm yourself." Goodwitch said in an irritated tone

Russell was next, and this time the battle lasted mere seconds before Russell was out cold. Goodwitch decided it was best if no other members of team CRDL were to battle Grey.

Class ended and Grey went straight to the training room. He set the holograms to highest difficulty and begun. Two rushed forward before he jumped up, shooting both of them using his sniper. Two more came at him side by side before he turned his weapon back into dual edged sword, before rushing forward. As expected his hit was blocked before he was kicked back. Four of them rushed at him, all taking swings. He dodged the first as it swung into the second, who blocked. It imediately pulled back, however not in time to stop Grey from slashing through it. Another one was right behind him, si he disconnected his swords and stabbed it. Two were left. He flicked down his blades before starting to shoot at them. They became too busy blocking bullets to realize he was actually distracting them before zapping them, rushing forward and slashing through them. He soon heard clapping from above.

"I'm impressed, I have a high paying grimm extermination extra mission I have on hold if you would like to accept it, you will be there for two nights should you accept." came from Ozpin

"I would much appreciate that sir. Alone?"

"If you would like."

"I would prefer it."

"Meet me in my office tomorrow at 7 in the morning. You will be excused from all classes."

Grey nodded. He returned to his room and started packing.

"Why are you packing?" asked a curious Ruby.

"I'm going on a two day mission."

"Oh, are we coming too?"

"No."

"Aw."

"I need you and Weiss to stick with Yang and Blake until I return, I'm worried."

"Cardin?"

He nodded grimly.

The day passed as they had history next, which went by quickly for Grey. He returned to the room and began reading. He sat there alone in peace for a while, before somebody came in and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice of Weiss

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You seemed to lose yourself with CRDL today, I can understand you not liking them, but today you seemed a bit... inhumane with the way you dealt with them."

"It's nothing. We have that history test coming up soon. Do you want to study?" _Why me? _she wondered

"I figured it's a way to hang with you, the puzzled look on your face gave away your question."

"You are rather observant."

The two studied together for a while, making sure they understood different things.

"It was nice studying with you, but I need rest."

"I'll stick to Yang and Blake." she called out

"Thanks." He went to sleep, and woke up at 6:30 the next morning. He got up early, and went to meet Ozpin.

"The grimm activity in around the town of Cloud seems to be increasingly dangerous, pushing them near to evacuation point. This is a wealthy town, meaning they will pay ridiculously high amounts to keep their town intact. The amount I have here is ten thousand Lien, but they will pay higher based on the effectiveness of the extermination."

"Yes sir."

Grey entered the dustplane after receiving his bone crushing hug from Yang.

Once he arrived he introduced himself to the community,

"It's a filthy faunus, he won't stay in my home!" and all the villagers protested against his arrival.

He didn't care, he was never cared for, but one family accepted him into their mansion. He marveled at this place

"Forgive us, not all of us are, accepting of the faunus."

"It's okay, sir, please don't apologize. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"I will show you to your room if you would like."

"I would not mind."

When he entered his room, he saw a king sized bed in the middle. He could't believe the treatment he was getting.

"Would you like a beverage sir?" asked a servant

"No thank you."

That night he ate a delicious t-bone steak for dinner, grilled on a hickory plank, and completed with a side of garlic mashed potatoes. He had a wonderful night, but woke up the next morning ready for battle.

4 Deathstalkers, 2 Nevermores, a dozen Ursi, twenty Beowolves, 2 King Taijitsu, and 30 Boarbatusks.

_What the hell are these rich idiots still doing here?_

It was a long rough day. He had managed to wipe them all out. He used lightning bolts to kill the Nevermores. He shot the beowolves using his sniper, shot the deathstalkers in the eyes before using the bullets in there as a conductor for a strong electrical curret he sent through their bodies, frying their insides. The King Taijitsus and Boarbatusks were much harder to kill, as he had to kill them individually using melee combat. He jumped at the Taijitsus, easily severing their heads... when he could get to them. They were difficult to deal with, not to mention the fact that there were boarbatusks attacking at the same time. He jumped at the King Taijitsus, before spinning his sword and swing down.

"Tsk." he missed before he was slammed from the side. He rolled when he hit the ground to soften the fall, before another head slammed down on him. He rolled to the side, and took advantage of the opportunity, and swung down.

_One down, three to go_

He realized if he threw his sword like a javelin through it's open end, it will most likely travel through the length of it's body, slicing through it's insides. His plan worked, but he was beginning to grow tired.

_If I can't do this, I can't protect Blake. Failure is not an option!_

He jumped at the second one, splitting his sword in two, flicking the blades down, aiming them behind him, and shooting for extra propulsion. At the last second, he flicked the blades up, brought them in front, and brought them down like an x, severing the Taijitsu's first head. This one was stronger, and smarter then the last however, as it slammed his side, but smashing him into the ground instead of just hitting. He coughed up blood from the impact.

_Why am I so weak? I need to do this!_

He was dizzy, he was in pain, the Taijitsu was about to go for the killing blow when he saw Blake there. She stood there, waiting for him to do something. One half of his sword was still beside him. He grabbed it, drove it into the ground, and pulled himself out of where the Taijitsu just striked. He only needed one sword to run forward and decapitate it. He was tired, and he was angry. Blake was still there, she stood waiting. He took a chance and drained himself on the thirty boarbatusks. He started to charge, he needed to protect her, she was standing right there. Grey electricity formed around him, but it turned black. His eyes changed colour too, to a white that could only be seen due to a black outline. He charged, he stood there, the boarbatusks saw and started rolling high speed at him; they never got the chance to arrive. He called down black lightning, shocking any and every boarbatusk within his presence. He hit so strong that they all disintigrated. By the he was finished, the area was black. It was like leaving his mark on the area.

"Blake?" he looked around, but she was no longer there. _Did I just hallucinate?_

He realized he was missing half of his sword. When he found the other half, which was blackened, he returned to the town.

"What happened out there?" the townsfolk inquired

"You don't need to worry about grimm anymore, I exterminated them. All of them."

They were all surprised and began to bombard him with questions.

"Was the black lightning you?"

"Yes."

"What monsters were there?"

"Nevermores, King Taijitsus, Beowolves, Deathstalkers, amd Boarbatusks."

He answered the questions as he walked back to the residence he was staying in. When he entered, the female of the household checked to see who it was.

"Dear me, you look tired. Let me get you a hot towel."

She called out for a servant to get him one. He asked for a towel that was not needed, and began to clean his weapon.

_Hmmmm, I never gave you a name. Ruby has Crescent Rose, Weiss has Myrtenaster, Blake has Gambol Shroud, and Yang has Ember Celica. _He would eventually name it, but not now.

He got his hot towel, he lied down on his bed, wanting to do nothing more than read.

Dinner was served to him in bed that night. Fish, tuna to be exact. _Blake needs to try this_. He saved some for her that night before falling asleep. He had a nice dream.

He was sitting with Yang on some green grass in an unknown place. The two had a picnic set up, like in those cliché romances where everything is always alright. The two sat there, enjoying each others presence. He looked into her eyes, when she spoke up.

"Grey, I-"

But he woke up. He slammed his bed, as it was time to get up. _Why always at the best parts_

He got up, brushed his teeth, and started packing. When he stepped outside however, kids swarmed him.

"Thank you for saving our home!" They all yelled in unison.

Everybody had a changed attitude about him, he saved their homes. To them, the once filthy faunus was now a great hero. He couldn't help but let out a small smile.

Everybody stood there to see him off, and he was on his way back to Beacon.

"Hmmmm, you seemed to do something right, they doubled the pay."

He received his check, immediately put half away into savings for their crappy, unsafe home that awaited their return. He gave a quarter of the remainder to Blake along with the tuna he saved, and a quarter to Yang. Both gave him bone crushing hugs before he yelled in pain.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison

He was bruised on both sides from the King Taijitsus.

He stayed in Blake's bed, she refused to let him get up, as he was injured.

_Class tomorrow..._

**{A/N} Well? What do you think? I spent quite a bit of time on this one, trying to make it as detailed as possible without overdoing it. Thoughts, feedback, criticism? I'm sure there's a flaw somewhere in my story. Nothing's perfect. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, and thanks!**


	12. Bonding with the Sisterly Duo

The next day was eventless for Grey, while only receiving some homework, amd catching up. He was a quick learner, and he could read pretty fast. He spent some time studying with Weiss, he ate, he read, he did the usual things he did in the day. It took a couple days, but he recovered from his bruises. It was Friday at lunch, and he needed a favor from Yang.

"Yang, can we do a hand to hand practice battle?"

"You have to kiss me here first." she said playfully, pointing to her cheek. She had a devious grin on her face.

"Without a problem." As he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but at the last second she turned aroind and gave him a proper one.

"I knew you were up to something." he said as he broke off

So they headed to a training room, put on some gym gear, including boxing gloves, and fought each other.

He lunged forward, going in for a clean hit, but she caught him, flipling him over her, and slamming him into the ground. He spinned around, attempting to trip her, but she jumped. He took advantage of this to push himself away before getting up. He took another lunge, and she caught it again.

"You don't learn do you?"

But he spinned around, and backhanded her by surprise.

"Focus." was all he said before helping her back to her feet.

This time she made first move, beginning with a scissor kick, followed by two punches. He just barely managed to block them. _She's stronger than I thought_

She went for a third punch, however he dropped into a slide tackle, causing her to lose her footing. After passing through, he quickly backflipped, attempting to stomp, however she pushed herself out of place, and recovered. She charged forward and decided to take a risk, jumping with the intention to kick him with both feet. He, however, sidestepped, and she had to cartwheel to keep her footing, but he was already onto her. He lunged forward, and punched her right in the face, sending her flying.

He looked at the time to see that half an hour had passed, and he was tired. Panting, Grey walked over to Yang, and lied down next to her. She pulled him into a sweaty hug, and he kissed her on the head.

They finished their last class of the day, and headed back to the room, both exhausted. She however, decided she was going to take advantage of him, amd decided to drop to the ground as if she were to tired to move.

"Can I get a piggyback?" she asked

He put on a small smile, and motioned for her to get on. When he got back to the room, he dropped her down, and decided he wanted to read, as it was not an activity that required him to exert himself. Ruby then decided to sit beside him.

"Grey could I ask you a favor?"

"Does it have to be now?"

"Can you read to me?"

He, however, was not feeling generous at the moment.

"No."

"Please?"

She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ruby, that may work on someone else, but let's not forget here I'm a wolf faunus."

"Could you teach me how to do them better?"

"No." he was beginning to become aggravated

"Please?"

"Ruby, I'm tired."

"Please?"

"Ruby, get out."

"Please?"

"Get out."

"Please?"

"Get out!" he yelled.

"Read the signs damnit! I'm tired!"

She pouted and left only to bump into Blake.

"Sorry, he gets cranky when he's tired." she notified her

"So I've noticed. He's a meanie."

"I can hear you!" He called out, and Ruby froze.

"It's best I stop now."

That night, he was back to sleeping on the floor. _I miss that king sized bed_

When he woke up, he realized it was the weekend, and he had spending money. He decided to spend the day with Ruby, feeling bad from the night before.

He took her to a bakery, and sure enough, they had cookies.

"Take what you want."

She was like a kid in a candy store, pointing to various kinds ranging from the simple chocolate, to apple cinnamon deluxe.

"That will be one hundred lien sir."

"Oh." Ruby faltered, but he paid up, earning him a hug from Ruby, and a permit to touch her 'precious' once (he began to laugh at that).

"Anything else you want to do?"

"Can you read to me?"

"Anything in town?"

"Mmmmmmmm nope."

"There has to be something."

"Well, do you want to get coffee?" he flashed back to when he broke Yang's heart.

"I'd rather not."

"Arcade?"

"Don't you two do other things?"

"Nope." she said, before laughing

"Park?"

"Boring!"

"You're like a fidgety little child." she punched him playfully

"I know, how about the music store?" she finally decided

"Okay."

So they walked to the music store. Ruby had plans with him.

"Listen to this."

She put earphones on his head, and suddenly he heard girl singing.

"Who is she? I don't like her too much." She burst into laughter

"'She' is a he."

"What in the actual fuck?"

"How's this?"

Suddenly some rock music played.

"I prefer this more."

"So do I!" she said with a grin

They spent the day listening to music, but they didn't actually buy something.

"You know, you're actually fun to be around." Ruby said

"Thanks."

"You need to give longer answers."

"Nope."

She started laughing again. They went back to their rooms, feeling nice. He had become closer friends with Ruby. "This was a nice day, much more relaxed than usual."

"What did you two do today?"

"Ate cookies, and checked out music."

They ate dinner and went to bed.

**{A/N} Sorry if this is boring, I'm trying to find a direction for this story, so the next chapter will be one of Grey bonding as well. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism please,**


	13. Gone

**{A/N} Well, it seems I may have lied last chapter, and I got an idea. This will be multi chapter. Sorry about the reduced quality last time (if that's how you felt).**

The next looked seemingly well for Grey, nice and sunny, and perfect to hang with Weiss and Blake. He had intentions to get closer with his team mates, but he had no idea of the hell he was going to experience, and he wou,d have given anything to avoid it.

"Want to go to town today?" Grey asked

"I suppose." was Weiss' answer

"Sure." came from Blake

He took the girls to town, hoping to get to know Weiss better, and spend some time with his beloved sister. However, they were being followed, and they had no idea.

"Seems like a nice day no?" Grey commented

"Why so talkative, you were never like this." Blake replied

"I think Yang has rubbed off on me."

"I remember when you hated everyone, especially Weiss, you were so cold.q" Blake said, jokingly

"Speaking of Weiss, where is she?" he asked. Indeed Weiss had disappeared, she was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird, did she find something interesting, or just didn't want to be around us?" Blake asked

"I don't know, why would she run off like that?"

They were passing a bookstore, and Blake was behind Grey. Suddenly she was grabbed, with a hand clasped over her mouth, and pulled away quickly.

"Shh, little kitty, don't protest now, we have your friend too." came a somewhat familiar voice

Grey was now walking alone, though he didn't realize it until he spoke.

"Maybe she ran off to the mall? What do you think Blake?" ...

"Blake?" he turned around, and she wasn't there. _She did go silent ever since we passed the bookstore, maybe there's a book she wanted?_

So back to the bookstore he went, and he searched every section for her, but found nothing. He sent a message to her scroll, but got no message. He sniffed for her, but he found nothing. He searched all the shops in town, but got nothing. He was getting worried, he got nowhere with Weiss either. _Maybe they went back to Beacon?_

Back to Beacon he went, continuing his quest to find the two ladies he planned on spending the day with. When got back to the dorm, he sniffed, but got nothing. He decided to ask Ruby and Yang if either had returned.

"No, we thought they were with you." Yang said

As if on cue, his scroll rang, and he got a message from Blake, however it really wasn't from Blake. The issue he had been trying to solve only got worse. The message read:

_Hello there, you may be wondering where your friend and sister are, but they are nowhere near you. We have them right now, and we are not happy with either you or you did made us extremely unhappy, and you better come find us if you want either of them back. We have them at seperate locations, with a familiar friend of yours, who has orders to kill you on site. Good luck in your endeavor to save the two of them, traitor._

"Traitor... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, why now?! We've been gone for years!"

"Who are they?" Yang asked worriedly

"The White Fang, and they have Weiss and Blake," his face went dark

"This is my fault, I should have-"

"Stop wasting time by blaming yourself. Stop moping, and do something instead." she said sternly

"I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To save them."

"Okay let me get ready-"

"No! I'm going alone, this is for me to do."

"Are you nuts?!"

"I won't risk you either Yang. This is a matter for me to reslove."

"Grey you can't. Promise me you won't, or I'll wash down the book you're reading."

"Fine I guess."

_Promises however, sometimes need to be broken. I'm sorry Yang._

**{A/N} I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but this is a setup for what is about to come. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are always great. Feel free to even complain about how short this chapter is.**


	14. I'm Sorry

**{A/N} The next chapter in this saga. Sorry the last one was really short. Enjoy!**

Grey woke up that night at midnight. Yang forced him to sleep with her, and she was snuggled comfortably against him. He, however, had other plans in mind. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be back." he lied, before kissing her one last time.

By the time he was ready to leave, she was already asleep again. _I'm sorry_

He began his journey, deciding he needed to start with Weiss, as she was not family, and was a responsibility to the school. He began his long journey. He had a general idea as to where she was. 3 hours away was a hideout for the White Fang, and as he got close, he picked up her scent. _Don't worry Weiss_

The area was heavily guarded. Silently, he was knocking out each guard, until he managed to get inside. He, however, ran into a new complication. There were more guards inside, and they all saw him. They sounded the alarm.

Meanwhile, deeper in, Weiss was taking a beating.

"Stupid Schnee bitch. You sound like a stuck up, spoiled brat when you speak. Maybe I should slit your throat now, and this way you'll shut up while I beat you. I bet you would look a lot prettier with the blood."

Weiss stayed silent, until an alarm went off. _Is that them? Did they come for me?_

Back at the entrance, the battle began as all the guards charged at him. He decided to charge throuh all of them, sending them flying.

"Weaklings."

He moved on to meet the guardian if Weiss.

"Hello once again Grey, long time no see."

"I've never liked you Snow."

"Hmm, your friend here is in icy clothing, like my name!"

"Let her go."

"Afraid I can't, I-"

"Yeah yeah, you have orders to kill me on site." he said with a smirk. Interrupting pissed this guy off.

"Interrupting me again? This is where you die you silly brat, I hate being shut up!"

He rushed forward, pulling out a hammer, which transformed into a lock on rocket launcher. The guy was definitely strong, he was going to be difficult to beat.

Snow rushed forward, swinging down his hammer. Grey jumped out of the way, as Snow smashed the area he was just standing in. He jumped forward, and clashed with Snow. Snow blocked it with his hammer, but Grey electrified it. This zapped Snow, but he was still up and fighting.

"What do you want with her of all people Grey? She's a filthy _Schnee. _She's just a bitch who hates our kind." he said while they fought

"Nonetheless, she's my friend, and I'll protect her."

"Hm. I still question your decision on coming for her first, isn't there another girl you're forgetting about?"

"Not now Snow." Snow began to laugh.

"What, you afraid of making this ugly piece of shit feel bad? Or did you avoid her because you know _exactly _who is guarding her?"

"Stop calling her names. She's a lady, a pretty one at that, and she has feelings too. You speak as if she's a lesser being, but she's no different from you, she's a person, and a kind one too, once you get to know her."

"How cute, protecting the bratty princess."

Grey heard enough, bolting forward and grabbing him by the neck, but he soon after took a kick to the gut, followed by a smash to his sides from Snow's hammer. He coughed up blood, and knew he had broken some ribs. _Damnit, not again. _

Suddenly, after having put distance between the two of them, Snow transformed his hammer, and fired off multiple rockets. However, Grey anticipated this and began firing off sniper rounds. By the end of it, his chest was throbbing. Grey decided it was time to end the battle. He threw his sword like a javelin, and as it passed Snow, he electrocuted the sword, which electrocuted him as well. The bad news, it still wasn't enough, so he lost his sword, but Grey had a plan. He decided he needed to use a lot of his aura to paralyze Snow, giving him a huge zap. He was paralized for a day. Grey then rushed to Weiss, who was in tears.

"You couldn't have meant all of that..." she said

"Of course I did, I have no reason to lie."

"Where's everyone else?"

"I trailed you alone."

Weiss broke into tears, she never had a friend like him. She was always known as a spoiled brat for being the daughter of a rich man. She clung to him, though he coughed up more blood.

"Broken ribs!" he said in pain

But he got up, gave her a hug, using one hand, and stroked her head using the other. It's not because he had changed his thoughts on her , but because she needed it.

"How's Blake?" his once caring expression turned dark

"She's still kidnapped."

He received another message on his scroll, coming from "Blake" again.

_So you saved the ice princess, I thought you would have tried to save your sister instead. Let's see if her guardian will shatter her. In fact, maybe we should kill her. What do you think? Even better, let's make a deal. As you know, you are number one on our hit list. Switch places with her, and she'll live. In fact, we'll leave all of your friends alone. have until tomorrow to rescue her. I suggest you move, the clock is ticking, and tomorrow is fast approaching. Good luck traitor._

"Damnit, I never thought it would be this way." he said, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"What does that mean? What does the message say?"

"Nothing."

"Show me."

"Weiss, stay off of this one." he said in a fierce tone. She immediately faltered.

She was malnutritioned, and he knew he was going to have to carry her, even with his broken ribs. This caused them to take double the usual time to get back to beacon. When they arrived, it was 10, and Yang was standing at the entrance.

_3 hours ago_

Yang woke up with a yawn, noticing her arms were empty.

"Shit. You god damn idiot."

_Present_

"What the _fuck _were you think-" she stopped as she saw him carrying Weiss.

"I'm sorry Yang, I just-" he coughed up more blood as she punched him in the stomach hard.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, take her to the hospital, and take this guy to the professor's office." he said, pointing to Snow

"I'll be back." _It kills me to lie to her face_

"You think I'll leave you like this?"

"You're gonna have to."

"I'll force you if I have to."

"Try me."

So she swung a punch to knock him out, however he caught it.

"I said, let me go." he said with a fierce look in his eyes that could make anyone, including Yang, scared.

"All I can say is, I'm sorry." he finished, with a sad look on his face. He gave her what could be the last kiss he can, before trudging off.

He took an airship, which landed in a town nearby another hideout for the White Fang. He picked up her scent immediately, and began walking until he was at the base, ignoring the screaming pain from his ribs. Guards were waiting for him, but did not go hostile when they saw him approaching. Instead they led him inside with great caution.

"Long time no see Adam..."

**{A/N} Will next chapter be the last? Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are always welcome. Thanks, and hopefully I can read what you have to say about this story. Thanks!**


	15. Goodbye

"Grey, long time no see. You look like shit." he said. They both stiffled small laughter.

"Now, let's make the exchange. I go to you, you release Blake, you kill me, and you leave the rest alone permanently."

"What?!" Blake shouted

"We'll deliver her right outside of Beacon." Adam continued

"I don't agree to this-"

"Shut up!" Grey yelled

_When's the last time he yelled at me... _she thought to herself.

They began their journey back to Beacon. They had 20 guards, plus Adam watching over Grey. He was tired, he had no aura, his ribs were broken, and he was about to die. The funny part, he didn't care, he was saving many others by doing so.

"Adam, I never understood why you became so violent." Grey chuckled

"That's for me to know, just like your past is for you to know."

They had taken an airship, but to downtown Vale, they were gonna walk the way back. Grey, however, began coughing up blood again as they walked; he was putting too much strain on his body.

"Snow dragged you through mud." Adam laughed

"Yet Snow is in captivity." Adam's laugh turned into a frown.

"You captured him? Damn you've improved."

"I've gone through worse shit than him."

"I believe it."

They were approaching the edge of Beacon, and they stopped. They released her.

"You can leave now Blake." Adam said. She shook her head.

"Go! Please, I took care of you my whole life. You want to make it up to me, then please, go. Tell Yang and the others I'm sorry. This is my last command to you as your brother, you can't make me change my decision."

She only stood there.

"Go!" he yelled, but she still wouldn't move.

"We go together."

Adam, however, knocked her out from behind before catching her. "Sorry Blake."

Grey then got on his knees, ready to be decapitated.

"Adam, do what you have to. It was nice meeting you."

Adam brought up his sword, and Hrey shut his eyes. Finally, Adam swung, and the sound of a head dropping to the ground was heard.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Sounds of blood droplets hitting the ground were heard next.

"..."

"Sorry to put you through this Grey."

Grey openned his eyes, to see one of the guards dead.

"What?" he asked incredulously. All of the guards looked shocked judging by their body behaviour

Adam began to kill all of them. One by one he took their lives, sparing not even one.

"As your friend, this is the last time I will save you. Next time we meet, it's as enemies. Take Blake, amd get to the damn infirmary."

"Thanks Adam."

"Goodbye."

Grey shakily got up, wobbling as he stood. _For Blake, I need to get her to the infirmary._

He picked her up, beginning his final journey back to Beacon. Every step he took was harder than the last. However, getting Blake to the infirmary was his primary objective. He had reached the front of the school when he collapsed. He was unable to take another step.

"I'm sorry Blake." and he passed out

He woke up for a brief period of time to see himself being carried to the infirmary by nurses, before he once again passed out.

Blake woke up an hour later to see Grey in a bed adjacent to hers. She then started banging on the button for a nurse to come. She came rushing in.

"What's the issue?"

"Is he alive?" Blake asked, pointing at her brother

"Yes, however he is exhausted, and his ribs are broken. He will need time to recover."

Just then Yang burst into the room.

"Where is he?!" she yelled

"Please calm down, he is right there."

She burst into tears when she saw him.

"You're okay..." she croaked

She refused to leave his side, and Weiss felt like this was partially her fault. Blake was in tears, and Ruby was there to support her sister.

"Yang, it's okay, he's fine."

The three girls were forced to leave, except Yang. Yang fell asleep though. Blake, who was traumatised over almost losing her brother, was still awake, disconnected the equipment attached to her, and snuck to Grey's bed. From there, she crawled in, and snuggled up close to him. "Please don't do this to me again..."

Yang woke up the next morning, to see that Blake was snuggled up close to Grey. Blake woke up shortly after. She walked back to her bed, and reconnected herself.

"Blake, what happened?" Yang asked

"He wouldn't want me to tell you."

"Blake, tell me."

"I would rather not." she said while shivering.

"Blake." she said in a deadly tone, her irises becoming red.

"Yang, you want to know? Fine. They were going to kill me, and the only way I could be saved was to switch places. He accepted the deal without a second thought. I have no idea how he's alive."

"Why doesn't he value himself? He'll throw away his life without a second thought."

"It's in his nature, I don't like it either." she said grimly

The three were excused from class that day, and Grey woke up at noon, to see Blake was okay, and Yang who was sitting there by his bed.

"Have you left my bedside once?" he asked

This caused her to jump up with a start, followed by a look of fury.

"You idiot, you almost killed yourself. Why didn't you listen to me and go to the hospital? Why is it you went to save Blake alone, with next to no aura, and broken ribs? Why do you value yourself so little when people who care about you, surround you? Why are you so stupid and careless?!" her voice began to rise towards the end. he merely smiled sheepishly

"That's the thing, I'll do anything to protect those people. What kind of friend am I if I leave you to suffer?"

"A friend who isn't reckless, and relies on his friends for help when he needs it."

"First of all, this was for me to do alone. Secondly," he turned to Blake, "I am gonna kill you for telling her."

"I'm gonna kill _you _for almost killing yourself!"

"Blake, give me a second."

He tried to rise out of his bed before wincing from his ribs, Yang forced him down however.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys, I really am. I had to do what I had to do. Yang, can you go get Weiss? I need to speak to her."

Yang returned five minutes later, followed by Weiss, who rushed forward to gently hug him. Yang frowned slightly.

"Alone."

"But-" Yang began

"I said alone."

She exited the room grudgingly.

"Weiss, don't blame yourself. There was no way to anticipate what was coming."

"But-"

"No, this time _I _don't want to hear it. Hold your head up high, and be happy. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Weiss was at a loss for words.

"'Thanks' works." he said with a laugh. She began to laugh too.

"You should smile more, you look much better. _Don't take that the wrong way either._"

They both laughed more.

"Can you get Yang?"

"Sure."

Yang entered the room.

"You seemed jealous from that hug, come here."

She walked up to him, and he pulled her into a long kiss. Both of them enjoyed the moment, ignoring the fact that Blake was still there.

"Please, just stop." she said

They both broke off, laughing, having consideration for Blake.

"I love you Yang." Grey finally said with a smile after they calmed down.

**{A/N} Thoughts, feedback and criticism would be nice. I appreciated the amount from the previous chapter. Thanks!**


	16. The Monkey Returns

**{A/N} Well, I tried to post yesterday, but I couldn't because docs manager wasn't working. School is starting again, so my release psce is going to slow down. **

Grey recovered over the week, ready just in time for classes on Monday. Blake got out not too long after being hospitalised, and would bring Grey his homework each day. Thanks to this, he had no make up homework, and he actually had something to do other than reading. When it came time for first class, Professor Port decided to put him to the test.

"Grey, would you be so kind as to fight this ursa major?"

"Yes, sir."

Grey stood up, and walked to the front of the class, and pulled out his weapon.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Begin!" he said, swinging down his axe. The ursa major came out, looking ready to kill his prey, and move on. It lunged forward, and Grey rolled out of the way. He took one swing at the spped of lightning right after, cutting of it's arm. Some of the girls started squealing. He finished it by taking off it's head.

"Splendid display Mr. Belladonna, if I do say so myself. Please speak to me at the end of class."

Grey proceeded to sit down, and paid attention to the rest of the class, concerning the differences between a grimm, and it's major. At the end of class, Grey went to Professor Port.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say I admire your courage, rescuing your teammates. Bravo!"

"Thank you sir."

This continued throughout the day, and week for those teachers who hadn't seen him yet. On Saturday, he woke up with a yawn, only to receive a message from the headmaster.

_Meet me in my office, I have a new mission for you._ It stated.

When he arrived at the office, Ozpin asked him to take a seat.

"I need you to investigate downtown Vale today, it seems there has been of series of shopliftings by one person, on various food stores."

"Yes, sir." he said

Grey went back to the room to get his gear, in case anything went wrong.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked

"Mission." Grey replied. She was growing angry.

"Why are you-" she began, but was cut off by a kiss from Grey.

"Calm down, it's not intended to be dangerous."

He left the room, and took an airship to downtown. He soon began investigating different stores.

"He was a faunus."

"He had a tail."

"His hair looked scraggly."

"I don't think he was even wearing a shirt!"

All of these were seperate descriptions he received from various store owners. This was shaping up to be a familiar face. He soon heard somebody yelling in a store, and rushed in.

"You no good thief! I won't let you steal from my store!"

"Hey, those words sting!" said a familiar voice.

"Sun, just wait." Grey with a sigh. His suspicions were correct, the culprit was Sun, the faunus they met at the docks. He paid the store owner for the food, and ushered him out.

"Sun, please stop creating such a ruckus."

"Long time no see Grey, what's up?"

"A mission, to find you apparently."

"I _have_ been rather reckless..." he said with a sheepish grin.

"That's besides the point, stop stealing. If you're hungry, visit, or better yet, join Beacon. I'm sure I could get the headmaster to pull some strings."

Grey took him back to Beacon, leading him to the headmaster's office.

"Welcome back Grey, may I ask who is accompanying you right now?"

"This is the culprit. I have dealt with him though, sir, I ask you forgive him, and give him a new life at Beacon. _Crime-free_." his last words more directed towards Sun.

"You've always been generous and considerate towards others. Very well, I will give him a test."

Grey stepped outside, waiting for him to finish. Eventually, he walked outside with good news.

"I made it into team JNPR. You have any idea who they are?"

"They're our friends across the hall."

Grey directed him to the dorm of team JNPR.

"Swipe your scroll on the door to open it."

"What is that?"

"The white card."

He swiped his card and the door opened. Team Juniper stared in surprise.

"He's your new teammate, Sun."

"Oh." Nora replied.

"Good luck." Grey said, befire patting him on the shoulder and quickly leaving.

"I'm back."

"Where were you?" Ruby asked.

"Mission."

"Who was it?" Yang called out.

"Sun."

"Really?" Blake then asked.

"Yes."

"How is it everyone but I knew, and what was the mission?" Ruby asked. Grey merely shrugged.

"I had to catch a thief." he replied, before leaving to the roof. He found out about it not too long ago, and decided it was a good place to read. He went up, however he noticed something peculiar. Weiss was crying.

"Weiss, are you okay?" he asked

"My father, he isn't pleased with me. I'm not good enough." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"He expected me to be team leader, expected me to beat you in a fight. I did neither, he's angry at me for not being perfect. He's scary when he's angry. He's just never proud of me, I've strived for so long, but nothing's ever worked."

"Sometimes, there's a point where you just stop. He doesn't need to believe it, for you to excellent. Nobody's perfect, they're all unique. You just need to unwind, and smile. Who gives a damn if he doesn't think you're perfect? I long ago stopped giving a damn about my parents. Don't do the same, that's not what I'm telling you to do, but at some point you just need to worry about yourself. You. Your wellbeing, not his expectations. You lost to me in a fight? Big deal. Most people do. He needs to realize this. You're fine Weiss, you have a team, no, even more that cares about you. Don't waste your happiness, or your life, you can't push yourself too far. That will only lead to terrible consequences."

"What about Ruby?"

"Ruby is exceptional. You know it yourself. She made it to Beacon two years early. That speaks vibes of what she is capable of. Your father needs to understand this."

She got up and began to walk away. "Thanks, I really needed this." were her parting words.

Grey continued to read, until Yang appeared, holding a book of tales. She sat beside him.

"Could," she paused for a moment, feeling childish, "could you read this to me? I've never had someone read to me before when I didn't have a nightmare. You and Blake love reading, and Ruby loved when I read to her before bed..."

"You don't need to justify yourself. I care for you, I'll read for you no problem." she said, with a bright look. He read to her for a long time, before she fell asleep on him.

_She looks so much more calm and peaceful when asleep._

He carried her to her bed, giving a kiss on her forehead before heading back into the hall. He noticed Sun was flirting with Blake. He opened the door, to reveal a deadly look on his face.

"Sun, are you hitting on my sister?" he asked, with a psychotic look on his face.

"Ah hah hah, bye!" he said with a quick wave before bolting into his dorm

Blake turned around, looking furious.

"Grey! Why do you care if he hits on me or not?!"

"You're my little sister, I can't help it." he said with a sheepish grin.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, stay out of my personal life!"

"Blake, I-"

"No, leave me!" she said with a harsh tone

"As you wish..." he said with a downed look. Nothing anybody could ever make him feel down, because he did it to protect Blake. However, when she did it, the circumstances were different. Blake on the other hand, knew she was going to hate herself later on. She continued to knock on the door. "Sun, please come back out."

He openned the door. "Blake, I don't exactly want to talk anymore. What you did was wrong, what you said, and the way you said it. I would probably do the same in his position. For somebody who went through so much for you recently, and at his expense, he deserves more than that. That's a lot coming from me too, because I'm not a serious guy."

That later on became now. She rushed back in the door, regretting her decision, and hating herself for her outburst. The once sleeping Yang looked angrily at her. _Was I really that loud?_

She found him sitting alone, just reading. He didn't acknowledge her presence, he gave her exactly what she wanted.

"Grey, I'm sorry. What I said was wrong, and the way I said it was unacceptable. Please forgive me."

She sat down and hugged him, which he returned. She felt warm when she was with him.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I just worry, even if it's Sun, and you're _my _baby sister. I don't want anything to happen, or for you to get hurt. Are you two a thing or something?"

"No." she said, and the two burst into laughter.

"So this whole ordeal was over _nothing_?" he asked

"Not _nothing_, I just don't want you to scare off a boy I may like back."

"I trust you, but if I don't like the looks of him, he's gotta go."

"Okay." she said with a small giggle.

He felt like they were kids again, with Blake propping her head on his shoulders, holding him in a hug.

That night Yang asked Grey to sleep with her, and she snuggled up close to him, hugging him like a teddy bear. She was also feeling a bit like a child, but he made her feel happy, with his big brother attitude. It's one of the many things in him she loved. Not once did he even _attempt _taking advantage of her, he was an innocent guy.

The day came to a close, but the next one was going to be brutal for a certain bully.

**{A/N} This may have been a bit of a filler, but I've got some plans with Sun. Thoughts, feedback, criticism? Thanks!**


	17. Slight Annoyances

The next day, Grey and Sun decided to hang out Downtown at a hangout hotspot, the arcade. They had no idea that trouble would be coming their way from a certain bully and his gang.

"Sun, do you want to hang out at the arcade today?"

"Sure, you never seemed like the guy to invite me to hangout, especially the arcade."

"Don't take it for granted bud." he finished, and they both began to laugh.

They took the airship to downtown Vale, and entered the arcade, after Grey paid both of the admission fees. This was an arcade where you could go all day if you paid the admission fee, and it was really popular. Popular enough to get the common bullies of team CRDL to pick on other people. They took one look at Grey, and noticed Sun was his friend. He was in for a load of trouble.

"Well, well, well, so two mutts come walking into the arcade." Cardin started

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" Sun said, but Grey stuck his arm out in front of him as a signal to back off.

"Cardin, coming from an insecure, weak, idiot like you, I suggest you stop talking. I would hate to see you piss off my friend."

"Are you so sure? You mutts are lesser beings, we all know it. If we beat you up, no one will care, you're filthy faunus mutts. If you beat us on the other hand, I'll bet that anyone in here will turn on you."

Sun got into his fighting stance, and before Grey could stop him he went on a frenzy. However, he took no notice that he had Russell, Sky and Dove who were making an advance on him. All Grey needed was a step forward to scare them off. Cardin eventually shoved Sun back, before he lunged. He dodged before Grey stepped forward and kicked him with enough force to send him flying out of the arcade. Sun went out after him, and the real battle begun. Cardin was just getting started it seemed, as he pulled out his mace and charged at Sun. Sun simply jumped out of the way, before pulling out his staff and hitting him from behind with it.

"You're too reckless dumbass!" he yelled with a laugh.

Cardin was letting all of this get to his head before he rushed forward, much quicker than usual, and landed a big hit on Sun. Sadly, this hit was a big one, which actually hurt quite a bit. Sun acted like it was nothing though, for the time being, and threw a banana peel at his face before proceeding to beat him on the ground. Grey eventually had to step in and stop him.

"I don't know how much trouble we'll get in, but it'll probably be big." Sun said, after finally calming down.

"I don't know, Ozpin is a reasonable man." Grey sighed. "Might as well enjoy the rest of the day though..."

"In the middle of Downtown Vale, you boys created a ruckus and beat up Mr. Winchester. Would you like to give me your side of the story Mr. Winchester?"

"Well, sir, I am completely innocent. The two of them had come into the arcade, prancing by me, and suddenly for no reason told me that as humans, we're lesser beings. I got angry at them for insulting my human heritage, and lost my cool. Those boys however, beat me up. The monkey held me down, while Grey beat me up. People tried to help, but his buddy there threatened to beat anyone else who got involved."

"Hmm, rather peculiar. This sounds out of character for Mr. Belladonna. Would you two like to share your side of the story?"

"Actually, sir, Cardin reversed the reasoning. He was bullying people in the arcade so we told him to stop." Grey started.

They explained the whole story before the headmaster made his decision.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, I would like to say first of all that I have never seen a faunus call a human a lesser being. Secondly, this seems higly out of character for Mr. Belladonna, and finally I have received many complaints about your racism to other faunus students. The story Mr. Belladonna and Mr. Wukong gave me seems to make more sense. Your punishment will be one weeks worth of detention, and this includes the rest of your team. I will not blame a student for self-defense. You are all dismissed. Mr. Belladonna, please remain."

The two waited for Cardin and Sun to leave before speaking.

"I did not mention this, but I received word from Mr. Arc about the event."

"Thank you, sir."

Grey sniffed out his scent, looked around, and saw him peeking. He gave him a wink before turning back.

"You are dismissed."

He walked out of the office, and walked up to Jaune.

"Thanks for the backup Jaune."

"No problem, I never liked Cardin..."

"So we've noticed. Not many people really do. Thanks again." he finished, before walking to the dorm for some light reading.

"What happened today?" Yang asked curiously.

"Cardin tried to pick a fight with Sun, got his ass kicked in the progress, and then tried to lie to Ozpin. Naturally, he failed to convince him."

"That's good to hear. Have you seen Blake?"

"I think she's hanging out with Sun. She's liked him -as a friend- quite a bit ever since Weiss brought out her faunus heritage. Do you want to go out sometime? I can take you to a nice restaurant."

"Oh hoh hoh, look at you asking me on a date."

"Hm, I guess not." he said with a smirk before getting up to walk away.

"N-no! I'd like to go on a date!" she said. Grey began to laugh. "What's so funny?" she said with a frown.

"I know you only too well. The predator became the prey."

"Or should you say, the grey." she said with a small laugh

"The what now?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your name is Grey, I'm the prey. The grey!" she continued.

"God damnit Yang..." he said, realizing it's just a bad pun.

"So what time do you want to take me out?"

"Saturday at 6?"

"Sounds great." she said with a smile. She used to be a wild one, but he seems to be calming her down.

The dreaded week came by slowly, Yang couldn't wait to go out. She forced him to read to her, cuddle her, she tried to get him to sleep with her, she needed some way to keep her feelings at bay. He, on the other hand, was getting slightly annoyed as she was constantly distracting him. He needed to get schoolwork done. Then she tried to get him to sleep with her, but he needed a bit of space

"Grey, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why the cold shoulder?"

"I just prefer a bit if space right now..."

"Please?" she then tried to do puppy eyes.

"I told this to Ruby, I'll tell this to you. I'm a wolf faunus. The puppy eyes don't work on me."

"You resisted Ruby's puppy eyes?!" she shouted incredulously.

"Yes Yang. I need to do some work." he said with a sigh.

The week finally came to a close, and Saturday came.

"Ruby, could you help me pick out a dress?"

"Why?"

"I kinda have a date with Grey..."

"He asked you on a date? Wow." she said with a surprised look.

"So why do you need a dress Yang? Usually you go to night clubs with guys and kiss them senseless."

"He wants to take me to a restaurant. I'm not used to it, so I need a dress. I haven't really spent much of the 2500 lien he gave me..."

"He gave you 2500 lien?" she said, once again surprised.

"Ruby, off topic."

"Sorry." she said with a sheepish smile and giggle.

The day passed, and they picked out a dress.

"Let's get ready Yang."

"Okay!" she said, grabbing her dress and skipping to the bathroom.

When they both finished, they showed themselves. She blushed when she saw him in a tux, with a light blue tye that actually kind of complemented him. What he saw though, was something else.

"Wow." he said, and whistled.

**{A/N} Well I felt like being an asshole by making you wait to find out how she looks. Last post if today, next post will be tomorrow. Thoughts, feedback, criticism? Thanks, and see you.**


	18. Relationship Disturbers

**{A/N} I spent quite a bit of time on this one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I tried to incorporate different elements. Hurt, humor, fighting, romance (a lot, of course). I put in some "stuff" for humor, but I don't think it's enough to warrant M. Enjoy!**

Yang walked out, and she looked stunning. She had golden dress, which was very sparkly, and made her shine. This dress had one strap over her right shoulder, and one that went around her left upper arm, almost on the sholder, but not quite. Up her right leg was a slit, showing off a peek at her beautiful legs. Grey could not believe his eyes, he just stood there, gaping, his mouth slowly openning.

"Grey?" she asked. He snapped back into reality.

"W-wow! You look amazing..." he said. The small blush on her face began to grow.

They shortly after took a dustplane to downtown Vale. They had a nice talk on the plane.

"So, do you know how exdited I've been?" she began.

"Yes." he said with a small laugh.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes." he said, beginning to laugh harder. She punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"You had that coming."

For the rest of the ride they continued talking, with Yang resting her head on his left shoulder. When they landed, Grey led them to a really fancy restaurant. When they arrived, Yang was drooling.

"B-but how?"

"I still have a crap ton of money you know. I decided to pull out a lot of cash from my apratment savings until 3000 lien was left, rents about 120 a month. Not a safe area either. But, tonight is about you, beautiful, so order what you want."

They ordered an appetizer, salad, soup, entrée, and dessert. However, then something evil came along, one of the known relationship splitters. The tab had arrived.

"I'll pay." Grey simply said.

"Not a chance wolfy, I'm paying-" he reached across the table and kissed her, secretly slipping money to pay the restaurant. The waiter soon arrived after, and Grey quickly motioned for him to take the cash. He broke off when the waiter walked away with the money.

"Oh la la, since when did you-" she noticed the tab was gone, realizing what he had done.

"Checkmate." is all he said simply, with a smirk.

He had another surprise planned for her, but fjrst they went to a dance close by. A slow ong had begun to play, as he gently grabbed her waist, while she slipped her arms around his neck. They began to dance, and she had a really bright smile on her face. When she saw him, he had a caring look. The song was coming to a close, as the two slowly leaned in, before kissing. She instantly felt warm, and she didn't want to break off. Ever. Neither did he, until finally they broke of to breathe.

They stayed at the dance a bit longer before Grey decided it was time for his little surprise. He walked her over to a jeweller.

"Grey, why are we going to a jeweler?"

"You'll see." her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, it's still too early! You aren't going to propose or-" she stopped as she saw him laughing his ass off.

"No, not yet. When we graduate!" he said between laughs.

He stopped laughing, and took her in to the jeweller, walking up to the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need a custom set of earings, and a necklace."

"Are you aware of the cost?"

"Yes sir, 7000 lien for the set, and 500 because it's custom."

"What?!" she yelled

"I need it of this design." he said, before pulling out a picture of Yang's emblem.

"Okay." the store manager said after receiving the cash. When they walked out, her irisses were red, and she looked pissed.

"Why that much?" she said between her teeth.

"Relax, I got a lot of money from the grimm extermination mission I got a while ago.

She calmed herself down, before jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him.

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." she said with glee.

He smiled, as making people he cared about this happy made him happier. He began to stroke her hair, and kissed her on the forehead, and said "I love you."

When they got back to the room, the two got changed before Yang grabbed his arm, and forced him onto her bed before having a passionate make out session with him, moaning quite a few times. This caused a very awkward night for him when the two fell asleep.

By awkward, it meant he had a wet dream. He was in bed with Yang, doing rather mature stuff with her, and the two being sweaty. _This isn't like me.. _He thought to himself in his little dream. Things were beginning to get intense before he suddenly woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. _Hmmm, these two pillows are actually rather comfortable. _He nudged his head in further before realizing something. _Wait a second, I'm not in a double bed... Oh no, oh shit shit shit shit shit._

He openned his eyes only to confirm his worst fears. His head was in between Yang's breasts, and when he looked up, he saw she was trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off. He suddenly felt dizzy.

He lifted his head, before having a major nosebleed that sent him flying of the bed. She couldn't contain herself anymore, and began to laugh hysterically

"I always knew you loved me!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." he grumbled. He then had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Tell anyone, and you don't want to know what's going to happen."

"Relax, not a word." she said through laughs.

She got off her bed, and helped him to her feet. He decided he was going to play around. He picked up in a fireman's carry.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked,terrified when she saw the evil look in his eyes.

He carried her to the bathroom, before pulling her up, pretending he was going to dunk her.

"Wait!" she screamed.

He pulled her away, and she sighed in relief, before he got some dye out. She screamed even louder.

"Calm down!" he said.

She punched him, hard, but not hard enough to send him flying.

The two didn't realize it, but a certain white haired girl was beginning to become slightly jealous of Yang. Weiss was sitting on the roof the night before, with very conflicted feelings.

_I can't fall for him, he belongs to Yang._

_But he understands me so much. He knows my lonliness._

_He still is already taken, you really would be a bitch if you stole him from her._

_But he's my best friend! He saved my life, he cared, he complemented me. He carried me home, even while injured!_

_That changes nothing._

Weiss had fallen for him, and she wanted him. She needed to divise a plan however, to get him to like her back. She would have to get closer to him today.

"Grey, do you have plans today?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" she sajd rather shyly.

"Sure, but that's different for you."

She decided she wanted to eat lunch with him, when he noticed her eyes were a lot softer towards him, and then asked to go to the park. He, not knowing what was up, took her. The two went for quite a stroll, and she actually felt happy. She was beginning to lose her patience. She wanted to kiss him, and feel his lips, but she held her ground. _No Weiss, not yet, or he'll hate you forever._

At around six they got bacm to the dorm, but she wasn't finished yet.

"So." she said awkwardly, what are you reading?" she asked.

"It's about someone like me. With a dark history, who is trying to cope with himself."

She felt as though she shouldn' have asked, and began to walk away before Yang skipped past her, sat down beside him, and began to talk. But to make things worse, the two began to kiss. She was rooted to the spot, and she began to feel worse and worse, as every second passed. When they broke off she silently left the room, feeling miserable.

_What's wrong with you,Weiss? Why him? He's taken! He's with Yang! You actually hated him not too long ago!_

She felt conflicted, and despite all that ge did for her, lonely.

_All the good ones are always taken!_

She finally made it to the roof, made sure it was empty, sat down with her head in her knees, and began to cry. A drop actually came from the eye of the hardass Weiss Schnee. Soon though, that sadness was replaced with anger, and she felt resentful towards Yang. The next day was classes, and after first period, which was Grimm Studies, they had sparring, and Weiss had coincidentially been paired wth Yang. She had a furious look in her eyes, and Yang noticed this.

"Weiss, are you okay?"

She said nothing, and the signal went off for the match to begin.

Weiss began to fire off a volley if dust spells. She first used a glyph to launch herself into the air, and fired off fireball. Yang had dodged it, but she was soon hit by icicles Weiss had thrown at her after her fireball distraction. She was bleeding from a small scratch on her face, but the rest of the icicles were blocked.

"What's wrong Weiss?" she yelled.

Weiss said nothing once again, and pushed herself to the ground using another glyph, with Myrtenaster ready to impale Yang. Yang dodged again, and began to fire off bullets, but Weiss conjured a glyph to block them. She then began to shock Yang with electricity, more and more, Yang was getting angry, and her hair flared around her. She charged forward, prepared to punch her lights out.

"What the hell is your damn problem?"

Weiss continued to ignore her, before smirking, moving out of the way, and conjuring a sheet of ice. Yang could no longer stop, as she crashed into a wall, and Weiss began to pelt her with hail. She could no longer get up however, and realized she had lost.

"That's enough. Ms. Xiao Long is in the red, and has lost." Goodwitch called.

This, however, fell on deaf ears, as Weiss didn't bother to respond. She didn't hear her. Yang couldn't stand, and her face was bleeding. The hail only continued to pelt her, and she fell down from her knees. Grey knew something was wrong, and jumped up. However, he didn't shake Weiss, or hit her, he mereky tapped her on the shoulder.

"Weiss, you won, please stop."

She heard his voice, and stopped immediately, looking up to see Yang. She was on the ground, injured, and Weiss fell into his arms. She felt like a monster.

"I'll be back so we can talk." he said softly.

She nodded her head, shakily. Before he rushed off to Yang.

"Yang, it's okay." he said with a saddened smile, kissing her nose.

"I've got you."

She passed out from exhaustion before he carried to the infirmary. However, he made a promise to Weiss. He returned, and pulled her aside, to talk to her in private.

"Weiss, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." she said, not even bothering to scoff at him.

"Weiss." he said, a little bit more sternly.

"I can't, you're taken."

"What do you mean?" he said, but his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"I- I think I like you too." she said before crying into his shoulders. He hugged her back, but he hated himself for what he had to do.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I'm with Yang, don't you know that?"

"I know, but you understand me. You know how lonely I am. You saved me, complemented me, calling me pretty. No one's ever called me pretty, or cared for how I felt. You've done me so much, I feel like you understand me!" she said through sobs.

"I won't deny I said, or meant a single word I said, but I love Yang..."

"What's wrong with me. I'm such a little _bitch_ for going for another girl's man."

"Weiss, don't say things like that. You aren't. You have a great personnality. I mean it. I love Yang though. She was the first person to ever take an interest in me."

"I get it..." she said, letting go. But, he only pulled her in tighter.

"Weiss, I don't want you to hate me, or think I hate you. Everyone in team RWBY is a little sister to me, even you. I just can't I'm sorry." he was going to let go, but she began to cry again, and he let her cry on his shoulder. He truly cared for Weiss, just not like that. He rubbed her back, until she stopped.

"I'm sorry..." she croaked, before walking away. She, however, wasn't going to give up.

"Ms. Goodwitch," he called out.

"Yes, Grey?"

"May I go to the hospital with Yang?"

"Why is that?"

"Her and I... share something special."

"I see. Alright, you are excused."

He rushed back to Yang, who was still asleep, and planted a kiss on her lips. She rolled in her sleep, and pulled him into a hug. When he backed away, however, she moaned something about wanting her teddy bear. He knew what that meant, and climbed in with her. Immediately, she latched herself onto him. He sat there, this was his job. He cared for Yang, and she needed him.

**Schnee needed him :D Get it? No? God damnit me? Anyways, I hope I got you guys to laugh, and thoughts, feedback, and criticism are always accepted. Thanks!**


	19. New Mission

**{A/N} I spent a lot of time on this. 3k words. Enjoy!**

Weiss felt like a monster after what she did. First, she went after another girl's man, and then beat her down mercilessly, and didn't stop. That girl was now in the infirmary, and it was her fault. Yet, Grey wasn't upset at her, he didn't yell at her, hit her, or anything. Instead, he _hugged _her and comforted her. He was kind, this was why she fell for him. She wondered to herself constantly, should she go to the roof and jump? She felt terrible for what she did. She was on the roof at the point of these thoughts, when Ruby came up, and walked to her. She winced, thinking Ruby was going to hit her after beating her sister, but she didn't. Instead she sat down, and talked.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I hate myself."

"Why did you beat her down?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I've only seen you angry like this once, and you didn't even go this far. This is when you were upset i had leadership. What is it she has that you want."

"Nothing."

"Weiss, I'm the team leader, you can tell me." she said, she was getting worried.

"Grey." she simply said.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"You heard me."

"Weiss, why him? I never thought you would fall for someone!"

"He seems to understand me! He's never been mean without a reason, he's helped me. I never received the support he's given me. I hate myself for this too..."

"Weiss," she said softly, "it's not your fault. You can't help it, to fall for him, but please, don't hurt Yang. She's my older sister, she took care of me. I don't know what I'd do without her..."

Weiss suddenly couldn't speak, her voice was failing her. Not only did she hurt her team mate, and her crush's girlfriend just by hurting Yang, but her team leader's older sister. She felt like a monster. She didn't deserve them, they're too good for her. Her thoughts turned even darker.

_The ridge is right there, I could jump off right now. I could rid them of the burden I am, I'm horrible. Right now, just jump, end all of this. I won't have to like him anymore, I won't be a pain in the ass, and I won't ever hurt a teammate again. I could just run and jump, this way there's no last second decision changes._

She shook her head.

_This wouldn't be what they wanted. They would only feel worse..._

She just sat there. She felt ashamed. A Schnee should never show weakness, a Schnee stands tall and confident, without failing anything. Here she was, slumped over, she lost a battle, didn't get team leader, and she cried in front if her team. She felt like a failure. Ruby just sat beside her, knowing Weiss needed company.

In the infirmary, Grey sat beside Yang, not moving a muscle. She was unable to protect herself, and he felt like he needed to do it, since the school can't always stop people like Cardin. He had Sun watching over Blake as well, as the two could hold their own. It was around 7 pm, and he hadn't eaten, but the jewellry had arrived, as Blake brought him a letter from the jewelers. Th nurse has arrived with results on how she was doing.

"She's okay, just minor injuries, she was knocked unconscious however, and will stay the night. I now must ask you to leave for tonight."

"I need to stay-"

"No, you will leave."

"Yes ma'am."

He walked out begrudgingly, and decided to go downtown to pick up the jewelry. He picked it up and slid it inside his jacket, before starting to walk back, when he noticed a dustshop being robbed. He only saw silhouettes, but he made out a man with a bowler cap, and a cigar.

"Roman..."

He walked inside, to be greeted by him in an evil-friendly tone.

"Sorry, friend, but you're gonna have to-" Roman started, but turned around to see it was Grey.

"Well hey there wolfy, how about I put a bullet through your head? Sounds like plan?" he said in a snarky tone,

"Too poor to pay for these, Roman?" he said with a smirk.

He growled, before lifting up his cane, and firing three shots. Grey took out his sword, and spun it around, blocking the three shots. However, the usual smoke came out, and when he looked again, he saw that Roman was gone.

"God damnit!" he yelled. Roman got away again.

When got back, he proceeded his dorm, where he met Sun, who was trying to flirt with Blake again, but the two didn't notice as he walked by, pretending he saw nothing. He sat down, got some dinner, and sat down to read, before realizing Weiss hadn't returned. He decided he needed to make sure she was okay. He walked to where he knew she would be, the roof. When he opened the door, he saw something very unexpected. Ruby was giving Weiss a hug, and she was actually accepting it.

"Ruby, can I talk to her alone?"

"Sure."

Ruby walked to the door, opened it, but stopped before saying

"Weiss, don't have those crazy thoughts. None of us would want it."

She then closed the door, and Grey turned to her curiously.

"What crazy thoughts?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me Weiss." he said a bit more sternly. She then sighed.

"I want to just jump from the building."she said.

"You what?!" he yelled, before grabbing her shoulder, and slamming it against the wall. She yelped in pain.

"Don't you ever, even _try_, to do that. You hear?" he said, with a fierce look in his eyes, but she slapped him.

"Don't, touch me." she growled. He just slammed her shoulders again, causing her to yelp once again.

"Never!" he yelled, practically screamed in her face. "Do you hear?!" she then nodded quickly, out of partially out of fear. He then sat beside her, and gave her a hug. She once again, for probably the fifth time that night, began to cry, once again on his shoulders. He began to rub her back, just sitting there.

"Did I hurt you too badly?" he asked softly. She only shook her head.

"I know today is miserable for you, but it will pass."

He sat there until she fell asleep on him, and then carried her to their dorm, tucking her in. He didn't give her a hug and a kiss however. So he climbed into Yang's bed, seeing as she wasn't there, and spent the night. Another nightmare came.

He was fighting grimm in a clearing, nobody seemingly around. He was dodging and slicing, killing grimm one by one until he exhausted himself. However, there were still more. As he began to attack his hits became sloppy, and soon enough am ursa pinned him down, soon a deathstalker came, with it's stinger at the ready. Just as it brought it down there was a flash of yellow, and a lot of red. He looked to see it was Yang's crying face, with blood pourimg from her mouth, but she began to smile. She went for a hug before she went limp. He woke up screaming, and Blake knew it happened again.

"What's it about this time?"

"She dead... She's dead... Yang's dead..." he muttered to himself.

"No, she isn't. I'll take you to the infirmary to see her." Blake said. She walked him to the infirmary to see she was still there, asleep. He quickly ran back to the room nd got the jewelry out of his jacket and came back.

"What's that- are you going to propose to her?!" she said, 'surprised' written all over her face.

"Not you too... No, it's just to make her look nice. No ring." he said. She sighed in relief.

He then walked in, still refusing to leave her side. It was 7, so class started in two hours. However, she opened her eyes to reveal her lilac irisses.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." he said. She giggled. The jewelry was hidden behind his back.

"I've got a surprise for you." he said.

"What is it?"

He pulled out the jewelry, and she grinned pretty much ear to ear.

"Like them?" he asked, but she was already putting them on. Her emblem was carved out well.

"Love them." she said.

He carried her to their dorm so she could get changed, but once they arrived, she didn't wait for him to leave. When he turned around, she already had her top off, amd she had a black bra on.

"Like what you see?" she said, laughing. He immediately bolted out the door. She shouted "Hey!" in protest.

He went to get breakfast, and decided that this time, he was going to sit alone. He got himself breakfast, picked a corner where he could not be seen, and sat there. Yang walked in not too long after, and questioned why he wasn't at the table. Indeed this seemed strange for everyone else, and they took a quick look around. He took advantage of the hoodie he was wearing and pulled it over his head. Eve Blake couldn't identify him. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to be alone.

History came, and Yang began to question him.

"Where were you?"

"I just felt like being alone."

"Why?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"There has to be some reason."

"Yang, I need to pay attention, sorry."

The class ended, and they took survival next. Survival was a class for when a hunter was stranded, with no method of direct communication to society. Today they learned different berries that were poisonous, and berries that were healthy. They learned of the effects of the poisonous berries. For example, one berry instantly made your lungs fail, and within minutes you were dead. The class was important, even Yang paid attention.

When the class ended, CRDL made a beeline towards him.

"Go ahead." he said. She obliged, not hesitating to go ahead.

"So, how many times has a horny little dog like you fucked a slutty whore like her?"

"Cardin, you don't need to insult her just because she doesn't want to date you while you have a little crush on her."

"Her? She's no better than you mutts. Maybe you'd be better with that ice princess, or even better, maybe I am."

"For your information, she's made it known she fell for me too." he said with a smirk, and Cardin began to frown. "Not that she would want you anyways."

"Maybe we can beat your little kitty sister, seeing as we ony hit her a couple times last time." he said, and Grey's eyes narrowed.

"Lay a hand on her, and I'll beat you until Ozpin calls the _military_ to drag me off of you."

"How does molesting sound?"

"You looking to die?"

"It's fine Grey." called out an irritated Blake.

"Well, if the little degenerate hasn't shown herself."

"You think you'll be able to molest me? I'm impressed, you set the world record for stupidity."

"I can do it right now-"

He was cut off as she stepped forward and slapped him, causing him to punch her in the face. Grey was nowseething with anger as he stepped forward, and picked up the little runt by his neck, and slammed him to the ground. He proceed to beating him there, until Ozpin came by, and saw him mutilating the boy. Even Blake tried to stop him from beating that scumbag. The idiot's nose was broken, he had a black eye, and he was bruised. Ozpin tore him off of Cardin, and started taking him to his office, but before he left, Grey spat on Cardin, leaving his bleeding body behind. He didn't injure him enough to make the injuries fatal, but enough to teach him a lesson. Cardin wanted revenge now, but he was being carried to the infirmary on a stretcher. Ozpin sat him down seriously, and looked him in the eye. Neither was happy.

"Why were you beating the boy?" he asked in a tine of fury.

"He hit my sister."

"So you thought that beating him would resolve the problem?"

"In the future, yes."

"What if I had to expel you from the school, then would you still consider it problem resolved?"

"If Blake isn't being touched, then yes."

"You are a stubborn boy. You are to write him a letter of apology, and you will clean his team's dorm."

"Right after he kisses my sister's _feet._" he said coldly.

"Are you aware that I am trying not to make your punishment severe?"

"I will write the letter after he kisses my sister's feet, and I will not clean their room unless they clean mine. He has harassed me, and many other students for a long time now, but you are not focusing on him, just me. At the very least, he deserves punishment for hitting my sister, and a girl."

"You _will _write that letter. I will not make you clean the team dorms, because of what you have just told me, and I will speak with Mr. Winchester."

"Yes sir." he said, as he walked to the door.

He saw the rest of team CRDL walking to the infirmary, merely giving him dirty looks as they passed. He cracked his knuckles, and they quickly scampered off.

He was met by an angry Yang, who's eyes were red.

"Where is he, I'll shred him." she growled

"I sent him to the infirmary myself." he growled as well. She quickly brightened up. "Oh!"

She quickly hugged him and walked him to the room.

The week passed by eventless, and Cardin stayed in the infirmary. Grey wrote his meaningless apology letter, and just hugged his sister.

"He bullies you, and you better tell me. You hear? I'll have him _lick_ your feet." she nodded. He then did something he only did to comfort her, and he did that rarely.

"Oooh," she shuddered "that feels good- kyah!" she was pretty much in euphoria as he scratched her ears. He stopped after a while, and she whined in protest. Nevertheless, she hugged her brother in gratitude.

"I love it when you do that." she said with a small smile.

He prceeded to read, and actually wasn't disturbed. When he went to bed, he gave Blake and Yang a hug and a kiss befire proceeding to the floor. Yang however, told him that her bed was now his, and she didn't want him on the floor. When he got on her bed, she crawled in beside him. Weiss had returned to normal, he noticed, but now the moment was with Yang. She pulled him into a hug, and then snuggled up close, falling asleep under his tender care.

When he woke up the next morning, Yang woke up too. He pulled her into a light kiss before receiving a message on his scroll.

"_Meet me in the office, now. This is important, a mission for you and brig along your sister."_

Blake was awake, and Grey took her with him to Ozpin's office.

"We have a mission."

"That explains a lot."

When they walked in, Ozpin had serious look on his face.

"It has just been released that the leader of the White Fang is dead."

"How?!" they shouted in surprise.

"Killed. There is a new one, and since you two were once apart of them -I have done some research on you guys-, I need you to investigate. I need you to start at the stronghold you were once kept in Ms. Belladonna. We have reason to believe someone there is crucial to the new leader, and someone you may be familiar with."

They agreed and began right away, taking an airship to the stronghold. They waited until noon to begin their attack.

"Blake, I need you to sneak into their weapons shelter, where all of the weapons will be. They're on break, so they shouldn't be there, but I'll keep recon. They will have bombs, and I need you to plant them. We'll destroy most of what they have hidden. Surround the area with the land mines, as they will rush."

"Got it."

She snuck in while he kept recon, attaching a silencer to his sniper. Thankfully no one came until everything blew up, where they took the bait, and most if the guards were killed. They jumped down, and the few survivors were scared, but were ready to attack regardless.

"I-it's them!" one of them shouted.

They all charged, and Blake began to cut through them all with Grey. One came at Blake, and she side stepped before knocked him from behind. Another jumped at Grey, so he just ducked as the man flew over him, losing his footing and falling over. Grey stomped on him. Grey starting firing his pistols, and electrocuted a few. Blake was using her semblance, knocking out some members. When they all dropped, they moved inwards to the building, where they met the building elites.

"Well hello there, Blake, Grey." one said.

"Adam isn't here, but someone else is." came from another

"You have to beat us first." said the final elite.

Each building has three elites, and a building leader. Adam was there temporarily, but someone else was there, and he was important,

The elites all jumped at them with lightning speeds. They knew, however, to try to avoid hitting Blake. They all focused on Grey. When they slashed, however, he disappeared, reappearing right behind them.

"Slow." was all he said before he bashed one's head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

The second went after Blake, but couldn't hit her. She kept using her semblance to avoid the attacks. She slashed, but he blocked, knocking her sword to the side, and trying to fatally strike her. However, Grey shot him 4 times with pistols from behind.

The third remained, who activated her semblance. Wind was starting to surround Blake, but Grey jumped forward, only to be blown back. He watched a small cut form on Blake's face, and he jumped forward, faster than usual, so fast her wind could not stop her as he grabbed her neck. She began to choke, before Blake stopped him. When he let go, she gasped for air, but Grey kicked her across the face, knocking her back. She then got up, and began an onslaught on him. He retaliated, punching her hard enough to knock her out. He was turning back into his hateful self. He hated this place, and the memories brought up to him. The days when he was hated, treated like a monster, and he hadn't met Yang yet, who had lit his life up. His life was now falling back to darkness. They spoke as they continued to the leader room.

"Who is there if Adam isn't?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know, maybe somebody unfamiliar."

"No, I think we will know him."

"What's important is the fact that he's crucial to the leader, and we'll probably have to kill him."

"He'll probably be easy."

"Be careful Blake, arrogance can get you killed, although I'll go first. I won't let you be touched."

"Don't be so over dramatic." she said with a small laugh

"Arrogance is dangerous, don't underestimate it, you hear me?" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes." she finished.

They continued forward before meeting a twelve year-old child, a boy, with Black hair. When he turned around, Grey's eyes widened. The boy had familiar cat ears, which could be looked past. But, the boy had unmistakable amber eyes. He had a very familiar crest. They boy's eyes were full of hate, and he looked angrily at Grey.

"Hello, brother."

**{A/N} The cliffhanger strikes again! Thoughts, feedback, and crticism please? Thanks! **


	20. Comeback

**{A/N} I'm trying to make these longer, so this may be a bit of a filler, but this is for sure a set up. I would have had less but no one published yesterday, so I was still front page.**

"B-but when?" Grey stuttered

"Well, Mom and Dad were pregnant with me, when you ungrateful little brats ran away!" he yelled, voice overflowing with hate.

"Ungrateful? Did you hear the story?"

"Yeah! Mom and Dad told me you guys were upset because they didn't give you a toy when you were 5!"

"That's not even remotely-" Grey started, but the boy jumped forward, faster than any boy should go, and struck. He was strong as well, but Grey held his ground, before pushing him away.

"What's your name, even?! Might as well know." Grey called out.

"Terra! Grey, and Blake!"

"So they told you that too, I don't want to fight! You're my little brother!"

Terra jumped forward, trying for another hit, but after Grey blocked him, so he activated his semblance, forming a fist of rocks, amd punching him backward. Things were going to get difficult.

Blake stepped forward, but Grey yelled at her to stay back. Sky lunged, so Grey sidestepped, hitting him from behind. Terra, however, formed armor everywhere, creating a battlesuit. Things were going to get even harder, but Grey noticed a way through his defense. Terra had cracks in his armor, which could be exploited with extreme precision. Grey turned distanced himself from Terra, and turned his sword into a sniper, taking three shots at Terra's covered knees. He fell down, and Grey zapped him hard through one crack. He yelped in pain before the armor dispersed, and Grey gently kicked him down.

"I won't fight you anymore," Grey said. "you're my little brother."

Terra began to cry, asking his big brother for a hug.

"Grey, don't do it!" Blake shouted from behind.

He pulled his brother into a hug, and Blake watched as Terra did nothing, until a devious smile crept on to his face. Grey continued to hug Terra, until he felt something weird in his stomach. Now his shirt felt hot and wet, and he began to feel dizzy. He looked down to see the boy smiling, and when he looked further dkwn, he saw his shirt was red, and a sword was driven right through him. Blake was screaming from behind.

"D-don't hurt him Blake..." his voice trailed off as he fell unconscious.

"You," she began in fury, "you piece of shit!" she yelled. She struck forward, but Terra took Grey off of his sword, and threw his impaled body to the side. He thenblocked the strike.

"You want to know why we ran? It's because Mom and Dad wanted me to donate organs for him!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop lying you _bitch_." he yelled, only tk recieve a backhand from Blake.

"You _dare_ to call your older sister a bitch?" she said dangerously.

She grabbed him by the collar, and punched him in the face. She next slammed him into the ground, leaving a faceprint. She then threw him down, and stepped on him.

"You may hate me, but if I'm your older sister, you will not call me a bitch. You hear me you little piece of fucking shit? Now tell me, why are _you_ a building leader?"

"I'll say nothing!" he spat

"Why?!" she screamed. He was usually too young to be a building leader, no building leader was ever this young.

"D-dad is leader now..."

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Grey, then grabbing Terra and leaving. Her shirt was now slightly crimson as she carried Grey in the fireman's carry. She carried him on the ship, while dragging Terra from behind. When she got back she requested immediate help, and the carried her little runt of a brother to Ozpin.

"Well, who is this young fella?" he asked.

"He's a building leader, and he's important to the White Fang. He's also my little brother, who took advantage of Grey's caring nature, and stabbed him.

"How interesting. A little brother."

"Little runt..." she muttered.

"I can see you wish to see your brother. Leave this one with me." he said.

"Thank you sir." she said.

She then rushed to the infirmary, to make sjre Grey was okay. She saw an angry Yang sitting beside him.

"Who did it?" she asked

"He's with Ozpin for now."

"I'll kill him."

"Grey won't let you, even if we've only met him."

"Why is that?"

"He's our little brother, who was born after we ran." Blake said, darkly.

"What?!" she screamed as her eyss turned red, and flames burst around her.

"Wait! Calm down Yang before they throw you out!" Blake yelled.

The flames died down, but her eyes remained red. She was pissed, because now he was hospitalized thanks to a little runt.

Grey was unconscious for a week, and he was always under close supervision. Yang had difficulties leaving his side, but Ruby would drag her to class. When she wasn't in class, she was beside him. No workouts, no practicing out of class, no eating unless food was brought to her. She even fought to stay beside him at night, pulling herself into his arms, falling asleep in them every night. Every night she'd kiss his head, and let him know she was there for him. She never took off her earrings or her necklace. She was so angry, that even Cardin wasn't willing to mess with her.

Weiss would come in every night as well, and she would sit beside his bed, despite Yang being there. She felt worried, and she was willing to burn whoever did this to Grey. She still had feelings for him, and she wished she could have done something. She just sat beside him. _He's always there for me, and if I can't help him, then I'll sit beside him and hope he wakes up._ So she sat there, with a stern look on her face, as she was angry at who did this.

Ruby would visit at times, making sure everything was alright. She was his team leader, and part of her felt like she felt she should have been there with them. She, however, felt sympathy for him as well. She may not have known him well, but he had dkne nice things for her before, like looking at music, and baking her cookies.

Blake, tried to avoid the room as much as possible, but couldn't help herself at night to give him the hug and kiss he usually gave her. Everyday she went to class so she could learn, and so that there was no escape from the stupid room. Every time she saw him in the bed, just laying there, she felt like she was partially responsable. Every night, she cried in her bed, muffling herself as much as possible with her pillow. She looked at the outfit she had failed to fing the time to clean, that still had his bloodstains from his wound. Right on the white too. The mixture of Black, white, and red reminded her of a massacre at night. She had never seen one, thankfully, but seeing his blood there made her tear up, despite how hard she tried not to. She felt weak, and she thought of all the times he would take abuse for her, and then put on a smile.

Pyrrha felt bad for Yang and Blake, she had developped a bit of a crush on her leader, and couldn't imagine him hospitalized, and she didn't have a brother, so she felt even worse for Blake.

Nora understood Blake, although thankfully Ren never went through this. Ren felt the same way, under standing Grey's decision. He felt sympathy for Grey, and he felt like a big brother for Nora.

Jaune felt bad for Ruby, understanding she felt slightly angry as team leader.

The weekend came, and he still hadn't woken up. Yang was terrified, as at any given moment the line signifying his heartbeat coukd stop at any given moment.

"It's the weekend," she said with a small smile, knowing he couldn't hear a thing. "I kinda wish we could go back to the arcade, where we spent a lot of time together before we starting dating." she stopped there, as it only made her feel worse. Sun came in with a grimm look on his face. He felt bad for him, especially after that betrayal.

"Stay here and watch him." she said, a burning fire in her eyes.

She went to Ozpins office.

"Sir, could I meet who did this?" she asked sweetly.

"Why is that?"

"I just want to see who injured my teammate."

She was taken in, and there sat Terra.

"Who is she?"

"She happens to be in Grey's team."

"Hm."

"So you're his little brother?" she said, cupping his face gently.

"Yes, may I ask your name?"

"Yang, and yours?"

"Terra."

"Do you know my relationship with him?" she asked still sweetly.

"No..."

"I'm his girlfriend." she said, as her voice turned evil, and she punched him in the face. She would have done it again too if Ozpin hadn't forced her out.

She returned to his side, and relieved Sun from watching him. Just as he exited, Blake passed by, and saw Grey again. She tried not to, but she did. She immediately fell into Sun's arms, and he started rubbing her back. He slowly walked her away, out of view. Yang fought to stay with him, again winning the argument, as she crept into his bed. She fell asleep in his arms again.

"Mr. Ozpin," Terra caled, "how does my brother have friends, and a girlfriend like her?"

"He is well resoected for his kindness in this school. I do not see why you dislike him so much."

"He's ungrateful, and broke my parents hearts."

"I see."

"You're not getting information from me."

Ozpin only chuckled.

Grey didn't wake up on Sunday morning either, and Blake rushed in, pulling her brother into a hug, crying on his shoulder. She worried, he was too nice for his own good.

"Please, please wake up..." she croaked

The day passed, and Weiss stayed with him at night as per usual. When it was time to go to bed, Yang crawled in with him, and snuggled close. However, she felt him truly wrap his arms around her, kiss her on the forehead and hear him say

"Goodnight Yang."

She pulled him into a deep kiss, tears pouring down her eyes. He finally woke up.

The next morning both team RWBY and JNPR crowded around him, now that he was awake. Just about everyone wanted to give him a hug. Naturally, he declined. Everyone was asked to go to class, and when class was over, he received his dreaded makeup work. He would remain in the infirmary for a while, so at least he had homework to kill some time. And make up work. Yang, Blake and Weiss would visit him every night, and Weiss would stick around to give him company. However, interestingly enough, Ozpin came in after a bit of talking.

"I would like to know more about your past." he said. Grey sighed.

"I saw this coming. Weiss knows it already, not need to make her leave. Here's how it starts:"

"How tragic." Ozpin said.

When he left the room Weiss gave him a hug. He understood loneliness, and hearing his past just made her feel terrible.

"So Terra stabbed me."he sajd, sadly.

"Who is he, I'll kill him." Weiss growled.

"Like Blake, he's a sibling. Not a finger on him."

"Then why could Yang do i-"

"She what?!" he yelled

"Calm down, she was angry."

"Now I am too."

Yang, with her bad timing, walked in to see how he was doing again. He turned around, giving her a deathglare. She was instantly scared.

"No matter the intentions, don't lay another finger on him."

"Don't lay a finger on him? He stabbed you!" she yelled. Scared? No, now she was angry.

"He's still my brother!"

"Who stabbed you!"

He sighed. "Yang, just don't ever do it again."

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." she muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing."

The time came for the girls to go to class, while he remained in bed. Everyday of the week he spent doing homework. He most certainly wasn't going to text anybody during class, as that would most certainly distract them. So, by the end of Wednesday he was finished everything. He remained in the infirmary until Friday, when he was let go just in time for the weekend. Naturally, the whole team had gathered around with JNPR to celebrate his getting better. Yang dragged him in and the little party had started niw that the guest of honor had started. First game Yang attempted to start was spin the bottle, which was quickly shut down by Ruby. She was not okay with that until Ruby whispered something in her ear, which caused her eyes to narrow, as she flickered a look at Weiss. Next they decided Risk would be good for fun. It was down to Grey and Jaune for world domination by the end of the 2 hour game. Jaune pulled through in the end after having some good dice rolls. The third game they decided to play was an old classic, Truth or Dare.

"Jaune," Yang started, "truth or dare?"

He gulped, "D-dare..."

"I dare you to make out with the ice princess."

"YANG-" Weiss and Pyrrha shouted out in protest, but Weiss was cut off as Ruby held her in place, and Jaune scored.

Pyrrha huffed, the two hadn't been official yet, but she still crushed on her leader.

When the two broke off, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, ready to chase before Grey got up, put a hand on her shoulder, and signalled for her to sit down. She she did, but Weiss, however, saw her chance at revenge. It was as if Jaune s0read her mind as he had a devious grin.

"Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Grey-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang shouted

She spun around and kissed him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, and Yang was gonna kill her. Ruby just barely managed to stop her.

"Hmmmm. Pyrrha, truth or dare?"

"D-dare?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you waited for this, do something of your choice with Jaune. You have 2 minutes."

An evil smile crept onto her face as she crawled over to him, stroking his face, before kissing him herself. He didn't resist, but instead pulled her in further. Things were getting serious beore Weiws shouted that time was up a minute early.

"I pronounce you two a couple."

The two said nothing, but blushed at each other.

"Let's not make this an all-out kissing fest."

Pyrrha looked to Blake.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you wish Sun was here for the little make out fest we're having."

"No." she said emotionlessly. She didn't, not yet...

"Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Bring on the dare!" she shouted like a war cry.

"I see, chuck this bone into another room and watch Grey."

She did, but he did nothing.

"Just because I'm a wolf faunus, doesn't mean I'll chase the bone."

"Wait for it." Blake said.

He began to sweat, and eventually charged into the other room to retrieve it.

"Grey, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"AWWWWWW!" they all yelled.

"No."

"Fine, have you ever seen my sister indecent?"

"Yes."

"Oooooh!" they all called out.

"She took off her shirt, I saw her bra, and bolted out the door." he said, and they all laughed.

"Now, Nora, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Point this laser at the wall."

She obliged, and Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Grey, it's returned!" she screamed as she ran at the wall, causing her to slam into it after she couldn't stop. "Ow." was all she said.

"REN! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Oh shit. Truth?"

"Have you ever had the urge to kiss me?!"

"No, Nora."

"Aww."

"Way to turn her down Ren!" Yang called out.

Grey just walked up to him and said "I totally understand."

"Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said with a devious smirk.

"Take Grey to the closet. Again."

"I'm going to kill you for this!" he called out.

When they entered, she tried to kiss him again, and this time he didn't resist. In fact, he started to play with her like a toy. She began to squeeze his sides as the all out tongue war began. She was keeping on top of him until he squeezed her back, causing her to arch back as he took over. She started to moan a bit until he realized time was running out before they opened the door. He quickly finished things off, causing her to whine in protest, but just then the door openned.

"Nice try, you failed."

This caused everyone else to groan.

Yang was aroused now, amd she decided whether they liked it or not, they were going to play spin the bottle. She had all the guys sit beside each other, and same with the girls. They did it by the door however, so Yang could stoo anyone who tried to ditch.

First spin was Ren and Nora. Nora tackled him to the ground smothering him. The second spin had started, but the door was knocked on. Nora bolted to the door, openning it. This knocked the bottle, and it pointed to Blake, and the new guest: Sun.

Sun looked at Grey and he rolled his eyes.

"Get it over with." he said with a small smile.

And with that, Blake pretty much pounced at Sun. It seems the two have bonded quite a bit.

Next was Pyrrha, and... Ren. Yang just let it slide for Pyrrha's sake.

When it hit Grey and Weiss, much to everyine's relief, Yang just ended the game.

The next game they played was Halo 4. They played Team Slayer with: Weiss and Ruby, Yang and Grey, Blake and Sun, Pyrrha and Jaune, and Ren and Nora. They went tournament style, and when Yang won the first game with Grey, she pulled her shirt over her head. This caused everybody to file out since she was just getting too rowdy. Grey even opted to sleep on the floor.

"That hurts you know." she called out.

Saturday morning came and Grey decided to visit his brother. When he reached Ozpin's office he knocked.

"Hello, Mr. Belladonna. Come to see your brother?"

"Yes, sir."

Grey was escorted to Terra, who was still in captivity.

"Why are you a building leader?"

"I told Blake already."

"Now tell me. You're too young."

"I'm not saying anything. Feel free to take another stab though."

"I'll pass thanks." he said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing... You're like me when I was a kid. A little joker. All of that changed when Mom and Dad started to beat me..."

"Mom and Dad would never beat you! They're too nice!" he spat.

"That's fine." he said passively.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"Even though you stabbed me, you're still my little brother." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, a little brother who's waiting to kill you..."

"Now, tell me, who's the leader."

"No."

Grey looked him in the eye, he was getting annoyed.

"Who is it." he asked once again. No answer.

"I'll hit you myself." he said. No answer, so Grey lifted his arm for a bluff, when finally Terra spilled. He may have been skilled, but he was still an 11-year old.

"Dad."

"What?"

"Dad is!"

Grey couldn't believe his ears. He was quickly escorted out by Ozpin.

"Quite the interrogation." he said.

Grey just nodded and walked away. He walked into his dorm, grabbed a book, amd went to the roof to read. "Time for some catching up." he said

He spent a couple hours reading, and for the first time since he was here, he was uninterrupted. It was actually weird. At 9, he decided he was going to start training again. He set the holograms to highest level once again, and the battle begun. One jumped forward, and he slashed quickly, however it was blocked. Another one jumped up behind him, and he spun, slashing through both of them. He heard a third jump from behind, so he split his sword, flicked down his blades, and shot twice without turning. This propelled him forward as there was one more up ahead. He reconnected his sword, put it away, and punched right through it.

When he was finished, and sweating, he went back to the room, showered, and lied down on Yang's bed. He ended up falling asleep and taking a nap, as he was pretty tired, and relaxed from that shower. He slept for around an hour, and woke up at noon. He then went down for lunch, and ate alone. Things were nice and quiet, the way things used to be. He couldn't stop thinking, though, about his father, being the new leader of the White Fang. He was bored, and didn't know what to do, so he went downtown to go to the park. He just sat there, all day long, as if he had never met Yang, or the rest of the crew. He actually kinda preferred the silence he was given. At 7, he went to the music store.

_7 already?_

He got himself a music player, and returned to the room. There he started downloading music off the computer they had. Weiss soon walked in after.

"Grey, you seem to be distancing yourself from us."

"I kind of like the quietness."

"Yang wondered where you were, but when she couldn't find you she took Ruby to get cookies."

He remained quiet.

"Do you want to do something?"

"Like?"

"I don't know, go to the movies?"

"And watch what?"

"The Republican?"

"Why not, a good comedy will work."

The movie was funny, and actually made him feel good, forgetting about his father. When the movie was done the two went back to the room, Yang saw them enter together. She quickly pulled him aside.

"Where did you go with her?"

"Movies."

"Did you do anything with her?"

"We laughed, that's about it."

When the night came, he went back to sleep.

_What an eventless day. Quiet, too quiet. Normally somebody like Cardin would come after me._

Yang joined him in the bed shortly, snuggling up close like she always did.

"I think your dad will kill me for this."

"Dad? No, he's too nice. He can get over-protective, but he'll like you."

The two were going to fall asleep, until they heard a big boom in the school.

"Shit. They came for Terra."

**{A/N} Here it is. I just came up with this idea. I usually set up a basic outline in the story, and then improvise the rest. I also rush at some points, whether I just want to finish it off for no reason, or I want to get this updated. Thanks for being a great audience! Thoughts, feedback and criticism please, each one to me is like a little short story. If you want to say it's good, please do, if you don't like it, don't hold back. Fire away!**


	21. Friends

**{A/N} Big surprise this chapeter. Enjoy!**

Grey told Yang to stay in the dorm, but brought along Blake. He didn't want anybody getting hurt. Of course, she protested, so Grey got Weiss to freeze hee on the spot. Yang shouted at them not to go, but of course, they left. When he got to the spot, he saw that many White Fang amd begun to enter the building.

"Stay close to me." he warned.

When they got to the scene, the White Fang were pouring in, so their first instinct was to defend with the other students. One boy, however caught his eye. He was shooting from a distance, with practically perfect aim. However, he saw something in the guy he could relate to: a cold, dark history. Something else he noticed, was that they were the only 3 on the spot. He and Blake hsd each other's backs as the two rushed in. Grey began firing his pistols, while Blake jumped in. When she was surrounded, she released Gambol Shoud's ribbon, jumped in the air, and spun, slashing through about 20 foes right on the spot. Grey would not let this go unmatched. He took advantage of the weapons to chain a lightning bolt, once again killing 20 of them. From what he could analyze, there were around 160 left. The other guy, took out around 10 with his pistols, and used his katana to slice an extra 15. It was like he had the eye of a falcon with his aim. Grey held his sword horizontally, parallel to the ground, and charged through a gigantic crowd, wiping out 10 other men. The teachers soon rushed in to the scene, aiding the three of them. Blake was up front with a familiar face: Adam.

"Blake, listen to me, I need to tell you something! I don't want to fight!" he shouted

"What is it you want to say then?"

"I think I care for you more than I thought!" he said, sounding slightly ashamed.

Her eyes narrowed, this was the second time she had heard this. First time was from Sun. She was confused, she didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean?!"

"I've cared for you, ever since we were children! I was heartbroken when you left!"

"I-I'm torn! You're the second one!" she called out. This caused him to frown.

He walked forward, and grabbed Blake, pulling her in for a hug, but was quickly punched by Grey.

"Dkn't you dare hurt her."

"Hurt her? I was trying to hug her!"

"Not you too!"

He growled and charged at Grey, but fell back quickly after hearing they had lost too many men, and it was impossible to continue the operation.

He walked up to the third student, and he smelled different, bird-like.

"Nice fighting out there." Grey said

"Yeah, you too."

"What's your name?" Blake asked

"Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering."

"You can trust me."

"Spencer."

"Well, nice to meet you." Blake said kindly.

They proceeded back to the room to see it was around 1 in the morning. Yang was once again asleep in her bed, or knocked out. He silently crawled in beside her, and hugged her, pulling her close. She was radiating body heat. She unconsciously pulled back, so that two were tight together. He fell asleep, with his head over hers.

The next morning, they proceeded to the cafeteria, where they met up wirh JNPR, or at least all of them did. Grey spotted Spencer sitting alone, and proceeded to him.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but are you a faunus?"

"Why shouldn't you ask?"

"Are you? I can sniff bird from you."

"For your information, since you are too, yes."

"So you're hiding it, like Blake."

"Who is she anyways, your girlfriend?"

"Sister."

"Oh, whoops."

"The blonde one is my girlfriend."

"Oh. Hey, can I speak to your sis?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to hang out with her, since she hides being a faunus."

"I'll get her."

"-no, no, no, Sun and I aren't a thing." Blake said.

"Hey!" Sun called out in protest.

"Spencer wants to talk with you." Grey called out

"We were wondering where you were."

"Well now you know."

She proceeded to Spencer.

"Well, what do you need with me?" she asked

"I just wanted to hang out. I'm a faunus too, and you and I may have a lot in common." he said. She raised an eyebrow to this.

"You aren't trying to hit on me are-"

"No, I just met you, I just want to hang out."

"Arcade?" she asked.

"Sure." he said with a small smile. He was openning up slowly.

"Want to come eat with us?"

"No. I'd rather be alone."

"You remind me of my brother Grey over there." she said with a small laugh.

Blake and Spencer got changed and met up downtown. They proceeded to the arcade, where Spencer was quite the gentleman for her. He paid entry, and for lunch. He didn't ask for anything, but he wanted to be friends. The two had a great day at the arcade, with Spencer raging a bit after one frustrating game finally pissed him off.

"BULLSHIT! I WAS AIMING RIGHT AT HIM!" he shouted. Blake just put a hand on his shoulder, and told him to calm down with a small giggle.

Yang and Grey on the other hand, sparred together. They decided hand to hand would be fun, so Grey put down his sword as Yang took off Ember Celica. He lunged, and she jumped out of the way, not wanting to grab his arm again. He soon after changed his course and began an onslaught of attacks on Yang, who was blocking them all. Finally, he kicked her sending her to the floor.

"Round 1 to me." he said.

Round 2 began, and she started by tackling him to the ground. She pulled him into an anaconda choke, however he pulled himself free, flipped onto her, quickly planted a kiss on her nose, and proceeded topull her into a kimora. She eventually tapped out, giving him round 2.

Round 3 he once again began an onslauht of attacks. She was getting tueed so she jumped over him, kicking his knee from behind. He, however, grabbed her and threw her, and charged. He rammed her, sending her flying, but she wasn't done yet. She got up, and began her own onslaught, but she tired herself out. She was panting, and he was a bit sweaty. He lunged forward, but instead of punching her, he reached behind her, grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Blake and Spencer were having a great time, laughing together, he actually liked her -as a friend-. She was nice, and seemed to be a good friend. The two had their triumphant moments, had pizza together for lunch, and had more fun. He saw that Blake was a rather quiet person, it was a nice change. The people he knew were generally loud.

"Blake, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Reading, I guess, why?"

"Just wondering."

The two enjoyed the day together. Those two went to the arcade, while Yang and Grey enjoyed each other's company after showering. She just put her head on his shoulder's while he was stroking her hair.

Blake arrived in the room with Spencer, laughing, at around 6. Grey had no problems welcoming him in. He was a bit nervous and cold at first, but that quickly changed.

"So he's actually the only one who helped Blake and I fend off the White Fang attack." Grey said.

"Do you know what they were after?" he asked.

"Our little brother Terra." Grey replied.

"Any motives?"

"I don't know right now. You?"

"I want to kill the leader of the White Fang." he said. Blake and Grey rose up immediately.

"You can help, but there's a reason we can't let that happen." Grey said.

"Why is that?" he asked, extremely irritated.

"I would rather not talk about it." Grey said. Blake warned him not to pry, her face was serious, and he rrusted her most.

"Fine." he said.

"Sooooooo what's your favourite food?" Yang asked, trying to break the tension.

"Japanese food." he said, before yawning.

"I'm going to get dinner, see you guys."

"It was nice to meet you!" Yang called out.

The group had dinner before Grey read to Yang and Ruby. At 9, he went to bed, but Yang stayed up. So, he fell asleep alone, he didn't mind it.

Name: Spencer David Stone

Gender:Male

Nickname: The Flying Apocalypse

Age: 16

Height: 6'1

Body Shape: Average

Personality: Comes off as cold but once you get to know him he is really sweet.

Apperance: brown hair with bangs. World War 2 trenchcoat. Meta symbol t-shirt. Blue jeans.

Likes: Guns, swords, japenese food, his friends

Dislikes: Rules, books, Cardin.

Strengths: Pinpoint accuracy due to Falcon abilities.

Weaknesses: Electricity and pointy things, asprine(stop nanogenes that basically speed up healing)

Talents: Can build a gun blindfolded, can fly, proficient in all weapons.

Fears: Losing those he cares about, being revealed as a Faunus

Weapon: Spencer wields two pistols, one red names Ash, one ice blue names Frostburn and they can combine together to form a three round burst battle rifle named Blaze. Spencer also has a black katana named Harbinger. Also has retractable talons

History: Spencer's parents were killed by Beowolves infront of him when he was 11. After healing from the emotional scaring Spencer joined the White Fang and became one of the best agents but after seeing how violent they had become he faked his death and went traveling for a year before after stopping a Faunus from getting raped in an alley way was invited to Beacon.

Romantic Preference: Blake

Race: Falcon Faunus( has wings and talons that he can retract into his hands)

**{A/N} So my friend Shadic (top commenter) and I swapped OC's you could say, so Grey is also in another story called "The Flying Apocalypse". Check it out. However, the two took different relationships in the stories they swapped into. Spencer is Yang's boyfriend ther, and Grey is uninterested in her., or so I think. I also came up with the perfect song to be Grey's theme song. Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against. Thoughts, feedback, criticism please? Fire away!**


	22. A New Friend

The next day classes began, starting with Grimm studies, and Grey noticed Spencer was in the class too. He decided to take a seat beside him, since Blake was sitting up at the fron as per usual. Grey figured he may as well sit beside him just as a friendly gesture.

"You better not be here to distract me." Spencer said, a bit coldly.

"Not at all. I didn't mean to upset you last night."

"Yeah, but the damage is done."

"I guess it'd be better if Blake spoke."

The two didn't talk until the end of class, and was soon after approached by Blake with an apologetic look on her face.

"Spencer, we really are sorry."

"I'm sure you are, but is he?"

"He's already approached you, he really is sorry. Just, the leader of the White Fang, tell no one, is our dad."

Spencer's outlook on the situation changed immediately.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear this." he said sympathetically.

Blake soon after notified Grey that she got him to forgive them. She found him in the room with Terra, who was crying.

"Y-you're lying about Mom and Dad."

"Terra, I swear I'm not."

"They aren't like that."

"Until you make them angry."

Blake walked in after.

"You showed him, didn't you."

"Yeah, he's seen the whiplash scars."

"Spencer's fine with us now."

Terra sat there, crying; they were so convincing. His parents were terrible people, and he finally realized it. Grey walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here. If you need me, I'm here."

Terra didn't stab him, but returned the hug crying into his shoulder. Grey began to pat him on the back.

Blake stood there, giving him a look lf sympathy, and she noticed Spencer was watching from outside. She approached him.

"He is who they were after, our little brother."

Spencer had a face of sympathy.

"I see, and you guys just met him?"

"Yes, he was born right after Grey and I ran away."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear this."

"It's fine, I just wish we could have had a better life." she said, a tear forming in her eye. "It's my fault, life could have been better."

"Did he make you believe-"

"No, he didn't." she said, her voice cracking.

He quickly hugged her, comforting her. She hugged back.

"He used to be so happy, he was full of energy. Now he's just, broken." she said.

"What happened?"

"Ask him, I can't say."

Spencer walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to know. What happened to you?"

Grey's face went dark.

"A story for another time."

"Your sister blames herself."

"I know she does. She cries on my shoulder. This used to be daily. She's almost got it out of her head"

Spencer left the room, disappointed with himself. He should have known it was a touchy subject.

Terra finally knew the truth, and believed it. He refused to return to the White Fang.

"Do you know what they are doing with Roman Torchwick, and Cinder Fall?" Ozpin asked.

"No, just a business deal. Dad refused to tell me what they were doing."

"I see. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yes, now I'm homeless."

"Sir, can he have my old room?" Grey asked

"Do you mean from when you were alone on a team?"

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose. No one has taken it, and he has supplied us with valuable information."

"Thank you, sir."

This meant that Terra would remain at Beacon. Grey was happy, now Terra would now live a better life than he did. He smiled.

In the afternoon, there was sparring. Grey was put up against Spencer. They both agreed not to use their aura's that battle, as Grey's aura was Spencer's weakness. Grey pulled out his sword, while Spencer pulled out Ash and Frostburn. He began to fire, but Grey split his sword in two, blocking each of the shots. He tried putting them together to make Blaze, but when he fired then, those bullets were blocked as well. He decided to try his luck in battle up close. He pulled out Harbringer, and rushed at Grey. He slashed, but Grey parried his hit, going in for a slash. Spencer dropped, and tripped him, bringing Grey to the floor. Grey spun onto him, punching him in the face, but Spencer just blocked from the front with both arms. He shoved Grey off, and both were back on their feet. Grey grabbed his swords, reattached them, transformed them into a sniper, and took a shot at Spencer. He fired Blaze, and the three bullets stopped his one. He fired two in a row, so Spencer fired Blaze twice. Sadly, the second sniper shot maged to get through, which got Spencer in the leg. However, it was weakened enough to not pierce his skin. He still yelled in pain, but when he saw Grey coming, he shut his mouth, and jumped out of the way. They lunged at each other, and their fists collided. Grey spun his leg, tripping Spencer. He went in to punch him in the face, and succeeded, but Spencer managed to kick him in the face at the same time. Grey went flying back.

"That's a match. It's a tie." Goodwitch called out.

Both of them were in the red.

When class was over, Grey was approached by Terra.

"Were you holding back?"

"You could say that. I was using my aura against you, but my semblance is his weakness. We agreed that we wouldn't use our auras."

"Cool." he said, finishing off the conversation.

Classes were now over, and at dinner, Spencer felt more welcomed by Grey, and the rest of the group. They gave off their usual introductions.

"They're certainly, interesting." he said once dinner was finished.

"You get used to them." Grey replied.

The two laughed.

"So Blake, you wanna just hang out today?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the roof or something."

"Uhhh, I guess..." she said, her voice trailing off.

They split off from Grey once they reached the dorm. He trusted Blake not go do anything funny. He entered the empty room, sitting down, and sighing.

"3, 2, 1-" he counted, and Yang entered the room, of course, seeking his attention.

"Hey, wanna do something?"

"Like?"

"Well, I want to go to the music room."

"We have a music room?"

"Yeah, for recreation."

"I guess."

Yang led him to the music room, and started playing the drums. He didn't know how to play an instrument, growing up poor as he was.

"Want to try?"

"I guess..."

He sat down, and she showed him how to start, and then told him a basic rock beat. Drums were mainly coordination of the limbs he found, which was really no problem. He started trying new things.

"Wow, you learn quickly."

"Not too too hard."

They started playing together on the seperate drum sets.

Spencer and Blake were sitting together on the roof, having a conversation.

"Nice view, don't you think?" he said

"I've sat up here with Grey, and even Sun sometimes."

"Almost as nice as your face."

"Listen, you may be a friend, but we just met. I'm more inclined to be with Sun right now to be honest."

"Haha, sorry to give off that sort of image." he said, and started laughing when she blushed a bit.

"N-no, it's fine. Just nothing funny, we just met." she muttered, slighyly humiliated at the fact she blushed.

"Why do you wear that stupid bow anyways? I bet you look better without-"

"Don't insult the bow!" she yelled.

"Grey got that for my birthday. People would laugh at me when I didn't have it, and that stopped when I started putting it on!"

"Please, please, I'm sorry, just don't yell. I just thought you would look cuter with your ears..."

"Just, please, stop trying to hit on me. You're doing more damage."

"Once again, I'm sorry for giving off that image."

The two sat beside each other, just looking at the view ahead of them. Blake made sure not to fall asleep, like she did with Grey around. They had other convedsations on various topics. Music, books, and other things.

"How are you keeping up with me?!" Yang yelled.

"I'm good at this." Grey said, a fang showing.

"Good? You're a natural!"

They spent the night playing drums and talking.

Eventually, the time came to get some sleep. Grey, Blake and Yang entered their dorm to see Weiss already asleep. Yang and Grey snuggled together in the bed, kissing, before sleep fell upon them, thus ending their day.

**{A/N} So now I'm trying to get our new buddy Spencer into the story line, as a major character. I also just noticed that my dashes to mark a new scene are not uploading either. Sorry if they were not on the previous chapter, and if they caused confusion. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism help a lot. You got the power. You. You can type it up, so fire away!**


	23. Assassins

The next day woke up the two, with Grey giving a kiss to Yang before getting out of the bed. He and Spencer both felt like something was off. Of course they were right, as multiple assassins were heading to the school to kill Terra. Grey immediately sniffed something not right, and bolted to Terra's room. He knocked on the door, and when there was no answer he kicked it down. Terra just turned out be sleeping.

"What the hell?!"

"Hide, now. They're after you."

"The White Fang?"

"Yes, now you're going to come to my room. You will stick around with Junpier and Ruby."

"Got it."

The two ran back to their room, openning the door, amd closing it quickly.

"Close the windows, and lock them. They're after him."

They locked everything, and Grey got Juniper to come in as well. Spencer showed up not too long after.

"Seems you guys are aware. I'm helping too."

He closed the door quickly. Grey hid Terra in their closet, the plan was Yang would say she had "things" in there if they tried to go near it.

Soon after, there was a crash through their window. They must have been after Grey and Blake as well. The group pulled out their weapons, and began to attack. Grey jumped forward, taking a slash, appearing right behind him. He started to slash, until a bullet went through his chest. Grey had split his sword, and shot his pistol backwards. Another one was onto Yang, who grabbed the assassin by the collar, and started to pound him. Blake was onto a third one, taking a slash. The assassin parried, going in for a strike before he realized he just slashed a shadow, before taking a bullet to the head. Pyrrha had finished her fight in a jiffy, Nora had the guy pinned down quickly, and was proceeding to breaking his legs, Ren had shot one, but Jaune was struggling. Spencer, who did not know Jaune all too well, finished his battle. The assassin was going in for a slash, when finally Spencer decided to let loose his talons, blockimg, then attacking, decapitating the assassin. He soon after ran out of the room, followed by a worried Blake.

"Spencer, wait!"

It was a repeat, except no one had to say anything. Grey chose not to follow this time.

"Were those, talons?" Jaune asked.

"He didn't want anyone to know." Grey said.

"Why wouldn't he want us to know?"

"He's afraid. Like I am for Blake. He wears a trench coat everywhere for a reason."

* * *

"Spencer, wait!" Blake called out while chasing him.

"Go away!" he shouted back.

"No, we're friends! I've been in the same situation!"

"No one was supposed to know!"

"Nor with me!"

"But you're accepted!"

"And you will be too. Just please, stop!"

He eventually stopped. He trusted Blake, she was a good friend.

"Fine, I'll trust you for now." he said.

She led him back to them room, where he apologized to them. They all let him know they didn't care if he was a faunus, and swore they wouldn't tell anyone. Blake gave him a hug. Terra, on the other hand, thanked everyone, and charged at Yang, giving her a big hug followed by a thanks. He made _real _sure to bury his face in her breasts. She figured he was an innocent 11 year old who just liked her the most. When Grey gave him a deadly look, he backed away very quickly. She jumped forward and gave him a hug. He made sure to get a quick kiss out of her.

* * *

Classes came, and the day was just about eventless. Blake spent more time around Spencer than usual. She was there to make sure he was okay. When lunch came, crappy Cardin came around and confrknted him.

"What are you doing, hanging around a filthy mutt like her? Have some self respect man."

"Why do you care who I hang out with?"

"Because she's a degenerate!"

"I don't care what she is."

"Jeez, those who are friends with faunus people are almost as bad as them."

"Leave her alone."

"Why don't you? She's a filthy faunus. She's a freak-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face. Spencer lost his temper. Grey didn't wait a second to add a kick to that. He had no idea what Cardin said, but he knew it would probably be something on Blake. Blake gave him a hug and said:

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're worth it."

* * *

Other than that event, nothing happened, nor for the rest of the week. When Friday night came, the group had a hangout party, and showed Spencer what they did when they hung out. Games, and food. Much to his pleasure, he had to kiss Blake in a game of forced Spin the Bottle, by of course, Yang. Yang started to tease him, and Grey tried everything to shut her up. Spencer hung around after the hangout was over.

"Sooooo, Blake, how was it-"

"Don't even bother asking that question." was her reply. He began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding with you!"

He left soon after, leaving everybody to themselves. Yang began to snuggle up to Grey with a smile on her face, he read, as did Blake, Weiss was studying, and Ruby was going insane about how she was bored, but not tired.

"Weiss, why are you studying on Friday?" she whined

"Why aren't you, you dunce."

"Because I'm boooored."

"Then bother someone else."

She went to Blake, who sighed, and put down her book.

"Blake-"

"Sure." she said, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

Ruby dragged her into another room.

"Whoa, wait what are you doing?"

"Sooo, do you like Spencer?"

"Sure, as a friend."

"No, I mean more than just that."

"N-no..." she said, blushing a little.

"Is that a blush I see?" Ruby asked, mock incredulously.

"No..." Blake said. _I just met him, but I could see it happening..._

The two had a conversation, which managed to satisfy what seemed like Ruby's unquenchable boredom. Eventually she felt sleepy, went to bed, and drifted into peaceful sleep. Blake followed, receiving her nightly hug and kiss from her caring brother.

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to sleep." Yang said.

"Wow, I'm actually up later than you. Night Yang." he said, giving her a quick kiss before she went to sleep.

* * *

Weiss was feeling tired as well, but she needed to stay awake. She had a plan to execute. So she stayed awake, studying, and sneaking peaks at Grey.

_How did I fall for a faunus? _She wondered to herself.

Eventually, he too decided to fall asleep.

_Perfect, now give him time to truly fall asleep._

She waited half an hour, and almost fell asleep several times in the process. Eventually, she decided to execute her little "plan". She snuck up to his bed, and peaked over, just barely capable of doing so. His head was facing just upwards.

_The plan is to just give him a kiss on the forehead, but I don't know if I can hold myself._

She bit her lip, and then did something she would regret. She kissed him on the lips. To her surprise, he subconsciously returned it.

"Yang..." he mumbled.

She just turned off the lights, went to her bed, and crawled in.

_I actually kissed him... and he kissed back. He's Yang's boyfriend, but I like him..._

She drifted into sleep, having a dream about kissing him again. Would he find out?

**{A/N} Well, I should make it clear, that Spencer, like everyone else, is 17 in this. Secondly, check The Flying Apocalypse, Spencer's original story. Grey is in too now. Anyways, cliffhanger! Will Grey find out? Thoughts, feedback, criticism? Thanks for the continued support! You can go that extra mile to write those reviews. I believe in you! Fire away!**


	24. Questionable Decisions

Grey woke up the next morning, he felt as though Yang kissed him. He gave her a kiss, much to Weiss' demise. He suddenly looked at Weiss with a caring face.

"Weiss, is something troubling you?"

"Y-yes..."

"What is it?"

"I- I kissed you last night."

He suddenly walked over to her, and she winced, expecting him to hit her. He cupped her chin, however, causing her to go scarlet.

"I've thought about this for a while, and I think I love you too." he said, pulling her into a deep, long kiss.

* * *

Grey kissed Yang, and asked "Did you kiss me in the middle of last night?"

"No, why?"

"I have a strange feeling someone kissed me."

"What?!" she screamed, causing Weiss to wake up out of her little dream.

"No, Grey, don't break off!" she yelled.

The two stared at Weiss, who gave a sheepish grin.

"Weiss, is there something you want to tell us?" Grey asked.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Are you positive?" he said, now up to her face, staring her in the eyes.

"I-I-I kissed you last night." she said.

Yang was ready to kill her, until Grey stopped her. He sighed.

"Weiss, I have to ask you don't do this again, or I'm not sure even _I _could stop Yang."

"I just don't understand!" she yelled. Ruby and Blake, who somehow managed to sleep through all of this, jumped up.

"Why do you want _her_. I have looks, you said it! I have money! I beat her in a fight! I don't show off my breasts to the world! I can care too! I haven't had a billion boyfriends! You're my first kiss!" she screamed. He didn't say anything for a minute, before he decided to ask the one of the world's shortest questions.

"So?"

"Pardon me?"

"I don't care. I don't look for money, it's not her fault she has a big rack, so what if you beat her in a fight, so what if she's had a bilion boyfriends, and she can care. Here's one thing that separates you two: attitude. You seem to be the girl who always get what she wants, amd will whine if she doesn't. I don't care about those traits, because I love her. She was the first to make an effort for me, to show me affection, and warmth, despite how cold I am. I won't tell you off for kissing me, as much as I should, but never, ever, insult Yang. She's my best friend, and the light in my life. I was cold, and you can ask Blake. She changed me, made me different, and brighter. Don't compare yourself to her, everyone has their ups, and downs."

Her face turned red, and her eyes went ice cold. She took a step forward, mustered up all of her strength, and slapped him as hard as she could. When she saw his face, he was still calm, but an angry red mark appeared on his face. He just stood there as she exited the room, feeling enraged. He had to guard the door to make sure Blake and Yang didn't chase her down.

* * *

"Why are you letting her get away with this?!" Yang shouted.

"I'll kill her!" Blake shouted right after.

"It's okay. Just leave it." he said.

"No, why are you so nice?" Blake asked

"Because two wrongs don't make a right. Blake, I taught you this." he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Please, you grew up ignoring that."

"For you."

"I know." she said, looking down. He stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault."

Spencer knocked on their door to ask Blake to hangout. Grey opened it, when he saw a mark on his face.

"Grey, care to explain why you have a red mark on your face? Did you piss off Yang."

"Weiss." he corrected.

"I never liked her much."

"She really can be nice. She just doesn't always have the best attitude."

"I see, is Blake there?"

"Come in." he said, "She needs a friend anyways." he whispered.

Spencer stepped in, not realizing he forgot to close the door, which would bite him in the ass soon. When he saw she looked sad, he wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, do you wanna hang-"

He was cut off as he heard an unfamiliar voice through the front door.

"You guys forgot to close the door!" the stranger yelled.

"Jeez, I thought you guys were- whoa!" came from a monkey tailed faunus.

"Spencer, meet Sun. Sun, this us our new friend, a falcon, Spencer."

"Listen, I know he's a faunus, but don't tell anyone else." Spencer said.

"Fair enough." Grey said.

"Why are you hugging Blake, and why is Grey not killing you?"

"Oh, how pleasant of you. You're not rude at all!" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just he almost ripped my throat out when he found out I was hitting on Blake."

Blake let go of Spencer, and jumped to Sun.

"I missed you Sun."

"Eheheh long time no see." he said, scared Grey was going to kill him.

"You want to hang out today?" Sun asked.

"Sure." she said.

Spencer looked a bit down, and Grey noticed.

"You wanted to hang with her didn't you."

"Yeah." he said, sighing.

"I don't know if I'm good enough, but I'll hang with you if you want." Grey said.

"I guess." he said.

Grey took him to the arcade. He was in for a day of fun.

* * *

Weiss started to feel bad about slapping him. She decided to run back to the room to apologize, but he wasn't there.

"Great, a day full of guilt and regret." she mumbled

* * *

Blake and Sun were at the park. Blake was sitting underneath a tree, while Sun was hanging from a branch above.

"I guess you like to climb trees?"

"Yeah, almost as much as I like you."

He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, don't do that."

"Aww, please?" he said with a goofy grin.

"No."

"Hmmm." he said, hakf to himself. He dropped down before kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she broke off.

"No!" she sid, raising her voice.

"You seemed to have no problems last week."

"I met this guy, okay? I'm not going out with him or anything, but it really is possible."

"But Blake, what about us?" he asked, trying not to sound like an asshole?

"I really appreciate you were there for me, but I just don't know." she said.

"I see." he said.

"I still want to hang out though." she said quickly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Just lie here."

"I'll go-"

"No, stay with me."

"No objections."

So the two just sat there together.

* * *

Grey and Spencer were having a great time at the arcade. No Cardin to screw things up, or any issues to ruin the day. They just tried new games for a while. They walked out after a few hours, proceeding to a music store.

"What kind of music do you like?" Spencer asked.

"More so rock, you?"

"Same."

They listened to music for a while, before proceeding to a book store. There was a book Blake wanted, but didn't think to buy.

"So, you want to get in her good graces?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, in fact I'd prefer if she were with you. A violent old friend, and a thief are hitting on her."

"Is that Sun dude the thief?"

"Yeah, and Adam's the other one."

"Adam?!"

"We were childhood best friends."

"You two?"

"Yeah. That's the furthest I'm willing to go."

Grey picked out the book, and paid for it at the cash.

"If she asks, you paid, and the book choice was a guess."

* * *

The day was soon coming to a close, so the two got back to the room. Weiss saw Grey, and her eyes began to sting. She jumped on him, with never-endings apologies being the only things she said.

"Lucky bastard." Spencer mumbled. He was shocked when he saw Weiss kiss the spot she slapped him in.

"I know you said not to, but I felt I should do it."

He just sighed, and soon after Yang walked in.

"You know, your girlfriend would be my second choice."

"Not a chance."

Yang walked up to Grey, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Care to explain why you're in such a good mood?"

"Oh, nothing~" she sung.

"Really lucky bastard." Spencer mumbled

She knew something, but he knew she wasn't going to talk.

"Movie?" he asked.

"I'm feeling kind of lazy."

"I mean just us two, here on the couch later on."

"Sounds exciting. I pick the movie?"

"I guess." he said.

Spencer just decided to walk out then.

* * *

Turns out Yang chose a romance movie. She snuggled up close, her face in his chest,and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, pulling her close. He found it funny, how he usually hated people like Yang yet here she was, snuggling up close to him, and watching a romance with him. He still questions how she got him to change his mind about her, seeing as he used to think she was an annoying, nosy little twit who wouldn't leave him alone. Now she's the lighthouse that lights his dark life, removing the shadows he once lived in. He was grateful to her really, for everything she did for him.

Yang was hoping for things to get intense that night, and picked a romance that would hopefully get them into a hot makeout session, maybe even further. The movie would end in a way that she woukd be abke to achieve such things if she played her cards right. So, at the right times, she kissed him during the movie. When the movie finished, she decided to try and play her hand. She didn't succeed with going further than a makeout session, but she sure's hell got one.

He pressed his lips against hers, putting his hand around her head as he pulled her in. The two were at it for a while, laying down on the couch, not stopping. Yang was feeling energetic, and was ready to go for longer, and Grey couldn't believe himself, but he wasn't able to hold back. He moved down onto her neck, kissing his way up, earning himself a lot of moans from her. Eventually he began to kiss her back on the lips. She was squeezing into him, she was enjoying this thoroughly. Her nails digging into his side, although he completely ignored it. He would only break off to kiss around her face. Eventually, she decided it was her turn to try and dominate. She began to massage his wolf ears, which caught him off guard. He was enjoying the ear massage but she decided to flip over, although that didn't last long. He quickly took over, pinning her down, legs on legs, and holding her arms down by putting his hands in hers. She fought to regain dominance, although she failed. She soon gave up, ceasing her struggling, and enjoying him.

* * *

After a while of this, they eventually stopped, and she almost succeeded in bringing him to the bed, but he had his boundaries. Soon after, Spencer knocked on the door, wondering if Blake was there yet. They noticed it was around 10:00. This got Grey a bit worried, and he invited Spencer in.

"I don't like that she's out this late." Grey said.

"She _is _with Sun, I'm sure she's fine." Yang said.

"I don't trust him much."

Blake walked in not too soon after, but things were weird. She walked in holding Sun's hand, which made Grey very nervous about what this could mean. He was right, as it happened when she said goodbye. She leaned in, and the two kissed.

**{A/N} So, cliffhanger again, hopefully. What is Grey gonna do about Sun? I'll say this again to be safe, everyone, including Spencer, is 17. Thoughts, feedback, criticism? Don't resist the temptation to tell me I'm fabulous, or I suck, or something is wrong. Fire away!**


	25. Tears Fall

**{A/N}Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual. You'll understand why at the end. Enjoy!**

It was long, it was infuriating, and it was disgusting, from Grey's point of view. Not Sun, not that untrustworthy thief. Grey was ready to go for the jugular, like any wolf does when they go in for the kill. Of all people, why did she choose _him_? What was so special, he did help her, but Grey was there for her as well. He looked over to Spencer. Spencer's eyes stung, they were going red in sadness. She was his closest friend, and he was hoping to take it a step further, he wanted to be more than friends. Not too long ago she was not willing to take Sun, he could tell. What changed? Spencer just walked out, nit saying a word as he left. Grey's ears drooped for him.

"Bye baby." Sun said, before he left.

Blake saw Grey, and he looked livid, like he was going to- oh no.

"You will _not_."

"I'm going to kill him." he said, with a murderous face.

"Leave him." she said, threateningly.

"You know, you could have done better." he said as he walked away.

"Better than what? I like Sun."

Spencer ran to the roof, and decided he needed to do something he hadn't done in a while. He took off his coat, and he jumped, spreading out his wings. He did not know, however, that Weiss was behind him, until she began to scream. He flew back up, and walked up to her.

"Shhhhhhh!" he said seriously.

He jumped off again, and began to fly. He needed time to think.

Grey just sat beside Yang, knowing her presence would comfort him. She noticed something was wrong, and began to try what she tried during their previous makeout session; she started to massage his ears. He instantly relaxed, and started to droop, until he was laying down on her. She knew what was happening with Blake and Sun, she knew he would be upset, but not like this. At random times she would kiss his head, which, for him, sent a wave of warmth through his body. He eventually fell asleep. She carried him to her bed, and tucked him in, crawled in beside him, and pulled him close. She decided that she would take care of him that night.

Spencer felt miserable. His best friend, who he really thought he stood a chance with, didn't want him. He bought her that book, but was she really going to take it now that Sun was with her? He wished she gave him more time, but now it was too late. Tears dropped from his eyes, but that's why he flew. He wanted to get away, so no one could see him like this. It was also pitch black, so no one could see him. Flying also relaxed him a bit.

The next morning, Blake decided to test Grey. He spoke as usual, although he sounded upset. She felt relieved, and the group went down for breakfast. Spencer, who was growing accustomed to sitting with everyone else, decided he was not going to sit with them today. Sun didn't go near them either. Lunch passed, eventless. Cardin didn't even mess with Grey, knowing that Grey would kill him. However, Sun was not as fortunate that day. When breakfast was over, they walked back. Grey went to the training room, and began to fight. Every hologram, he pretended to be Sun. Three jumped him, but a black electricity shocked them all. He had an angry, hateful look in his face. Another came, and he turned, pulling out his weapon, and decapitated it. Another came, and he spun, putting his weapon the the throat, and slit it. 5 of them formed a line, and charged at him. He threw his sword like a javelin, which passed through all of them. He bolted forward, and caught it. Spinning it, and then cutting through another. Yang walked into the room, and he stopped them immediately. She pulled him into a kiss, trying to calm him down, and out of sympathy. She didn't like seeing him like this. He was back to the hateful self he was once was when he came to the school.

"Please calm down, you're scaring me."

"Why him? Why did she choose him?"

"I don't know." she said, pulling him back into the kiss.

The two left the room, and went to the roof. She pulled him into a longer kiss. She preferred somewhere private. She continued where they left off. She began to massage his ears again, causing him to squeeze harder, and eventually he pressed her against the wall. The two kept it up for a while, until he went to shower. He finished, but when he came out, Sun and Blake entered the room.

Grey rushed forward, ready to strike. He was ready to kill him, that bastard who kissed his sister, but Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. She kept her weapon in case of times like this. She swung it downward, as a threat, and meant to stop at the last second, but she couldn't, and she watched in horror as it pierced Grey's body, entering through his shoulder. Yang was screamed, and Blake was mortified. His sweater began to turn red, as he yelled in pain. He ended up pulling it out if his shoulder, and began to walk away.

"Grey, I-" she begun, but she was cut off.

"I really am disappointed in you, and I can't believe that you just did this." he said, which shut her up, as she fell to her knees, crying. He didn't care at that point.

He went to the infirmary to have it checked, and she hadn't hit anywhere too bad, but he needed to have himself patched up. He was going to have to rest for a while. Yang, as always, didn't leave his side. She was also pissed at Blake. He sacrificed everything for her. His body, his happiness, everything, yet for Sun, she cut his shoulder, and he was bleeding badly.

Blake did not want to be near Sun, or anyone for that matter. She hated herself. She, the one he had all those scars for, had added a brand new one. She looked at her sword with absolute hate. His dried blood now stained it. She went to visit him, hoping to speak, but little did she know her heart was about to be broken by him. She found his room number, and entered right away. Yang would have pounded her if Grey didn't hold her back.

"I'm really sorry." she said, shamefully.

No reply.

"Please talk."

Still nothing.

She approached him for a hug, but he pushed her away.

"You crossed the line." was all he said.

Yang pushed her away from him. She was in complete shock, and she felt suicidal. She felt worthless, like a bitch, as she just hospitalized the one who sacrificed everything for him.

She burst into tears, running to the roof. She stood over the edge. She was ready to drop, and she wanted to drop. She let herself fall.

**{A/N} Cue troll song :D I think this is the biggest cliffhanger I've ever left you guys on. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. I don't feel like adding something extra this time, but fire away!**


	26. Unfinished Business

**{A/N} Well, let me just say before we begin, thanks for the continued support. I have more faves and follows than I thought imaginable. Actually, I thought this would get shut down. Also, 6 reviews last chapter. Let's keep that up. I also got some advice that some feelings don't last long enough, like when Yang eavesdropped on Grey's past. This will be the last chapter this happens. Enjoy!**

The wind was whistling past her ears. She had her eyes closed, she didn't want to see the ground approaching. Tears came from her eyes, for what she just did. She felt like a monster, slashing her brother, and sending him to the infirmary. She was sure he didn't love her anymore, and in a way, she could understand. She gave him a monstrous life, and he lived it through for her. What's her way of paying him back? Driving Gambol Shroud into his shoulder. She didn't deserve him. It was time, the ground was approaching. _*Crash*_

...

Tears fell over her. Wait, how could she feel anything? She should be dead!

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. Do. You. Fucking. Hear. Me?!"

She openned her eyes to see Spencer, who's eyes were red from the crying that had just begun.

"Why, would you _ever _want to put us through that?" he asked.

"I- I" her voice cracked, but she got up, and ran.

Some terrified students stared at him.

"Sorry." he said.

He began to chase her down, and eventually tackled her. This time he pinned her down.

"You know, if you died, Grey would kill himself, and I would go into depression."

"Grey doesn't love me anymore."

"How dare you."

"What do you mean?"

"You question his love for you. What you did was wrong. Sun not saying anything was worse. Jumping off the building is fucking unbelievable."

"But-"

He got up, and held her by the wrist. He dragged her to the roof, got his coat, and then dragged her to the infirmary.

"Why did you bring her? Why do you look so upset?" Grey asked.

"Explain." Spencer said to Blake. She said nothing.

"Fine. She tried to commit suicide. She jumped off the roof, and if I wasn't flying, she'd be dead. She seems to think you don't love her."

"Is this true?" he asked.

Blake nodded.

"Bring her here Spencer." he said.

Spencer brought her over, not expecting what he was going to do. Grey grabbed her wrist, and for the first time ever, he smacked her.

"Listen here. I never, ever wanted to do this. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. You commit suicide, and I'll be dead within minutes of finding out. You're the reason I'm still alive. I'm a broken package now. I won't let you be the same." he said, in a dead serious voice. She broke down, and hugged him, clutching onto him as hard as she could. He wrapped his arms around her, patting her back, and repeatedly giving her kisses.

"It's okay Blakey, I forgive you for this. I've got you."

"Hey Blake, wanna hang out?"came Sun's voice

She turned around, and walked to him. She slapped him.

"My brother is in the infirmary, because of me, and you just want to hang out?"

"Well, I thought you might need to get out for a bit."

"Not now. I've noticed you've given him no consideration."

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I'll leave."

He walked out, feeling a bit upset. He was her boyfriend, why shouldn't she go out with him?

* * *

Blake stayed with Yang and Grey, feeling guilty for what she did. She decided she had some unfinished business she needed to settle, and went back to the dorm. She apologized once again before leaving the room.

Grey would check every so often to make sure that Yang was okay. He was guilty that he put her through this experience, so he wanted to make it up some way. Maybe take her to a restaurant, or get her something she may want. She crawled into the bed beside him, and he pulled her into a hug. She fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

When she woke up, Grey requested to leave early. He was told not to strain himself, and he promised he wouldn't. He walked back to the room, only to see Blake was going to break Gambol Shroud.

"Stop now."

"How did you get out?"

"Story for another time. Don't."

"You see this? This is _your _blood. My weapon harmed you, and that is unforgivable."

"No, it didn't. Put it down." he said, walking up to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Blake." he said, kissing her on the head.

"People called you a monster, that's me."

"No!" he yelled, and he shook her.

"Never, call yourself that again! You're the world to me! You are not a monster!"

"I- of course. I love you too Grey." she said.

He kissed her on the head, and brought her to her bed. He began to read to her while she snuggled up to him. It was like they were kids, back at that crappy aartment they called home. He massaged her ears, causing her to purr. Every so often he would kiss her head.

* * *

Spencer came to make sure she was okay, along with Grey. He took her for a flight, to be nice, and to see if she would find it relaxing.

"How's the view?"

"It's lovely."

Spencer would flirt with her at this point, but she was taken, and he wasn't one to steal another's man. He just smiled at her, and took her around the school. When they landed she thanked him, before walking off back to the dorm. She still had to clean Gambol Shroud, because she might as well make it look pretty if she can't break it. Grey sat in Yang's bed, doing nothing. He had to be careful, this included not getting into fights if it could be avoided.

"Hmm. Christmas break is in 3 weeks,would you like to stay with us Grey?" Yang asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"You'renot imposing, and I'm sure Dad will love you. You're smart, strong, and you've taken care of me. I can guarantee it."

"I'll think about it, I'm not sure."

"Please?"

"I said I'll think about it."

* * *

Blake finished off cleaning Gambol Shroud, and decided to pay Spencer a visit. She felt she was losing her feelings for Sun gradually, and apart from Grey, he was the next best person to talk to in general. She realized she didn't know his dorm number though, until he tapped her from behind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for you. What's your dorm number?"

" 563, why?"

"I just want to know where I can find you."

"Do you need to talk about something?"

"No, I just want to talk in general."

"Roof then?"

"Sure."

The two proceeded to the roof, where they saw Sun. When he turned around, and saw Blake was with Spencer, he had a face of fury.

"Blake, what are you doing with him?"

"We're talking." she said coldly.

"Talking, or are you cheating?"

"I'm, not, a cheater."

"Evidence proves otherwise." he said. He charged at Spencer, pulling out his bow staff, and swinging. Spencer brought out Harbringer, and used it to block the blow, but Sun split his bow into nunchucks, and got a clean hit in, also using shotguns to strengthen the hit. Spencer yelled out in pain. He soon after got up, brought out his talons, and struck with one hand. Sun reconnected his bow staff, and blocked it, but Spencer used the back of Harbringer to knock him down. He then kicked him away. Blake was more worried about Spencer than Sun.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said through his teeth.

"Sun, are you insane?!" she yelled at him. "Why did you attack him?!"

"Because you cheated on me for him." he said.

"Ugh! Grow up, and get out of my face!" she yelled.

As he was walking away he said "It's over."

She just frowned at him and said "Goodbye, Sun."

Spencer took this as the opportunity to lighten her up, he still had that book.

"Well, I think this might lighten you up." he said with a small smile.

She grinned when she saw the book.

"I've been waiting to read this. How did you know?"

"Well, I just took a guess, based off of what I know on the books you read."

"Thanks."she said, hugging him harder.

* * *

Yang wondered where Ruby was, and decided to go looking for her. She checked the cafeteria, the music room, the workout area, everywhere. She entered the training room, took a few steps in, but took a mace to the head.

"Thanks for allowing me to get revenge on Grey." came the voice of Cardin. She blacked out.

When she woke up, she found herself tied up in the ballroom. Cardin smacked her and told her to look forward.

"Okay slut, you look like one, so we'll treat you like one." he said, before pulling her into a kiss.

**{A/N} Well, this ending will once again leave you on the edge of your seats. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism all help. Be fabulous like me by posting them :D Fire away!**


	27. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

** RWBY Fan: I have no idea if you are still reading this, but I'm sorry the story isn't to your liking. The story being a bit predictable is inevitable. It will happen, because I like to keep people on the edge if their seats. Even if the outcome is predictable, people want to know the details. I put Spencer in the story for a friend, and I'm afraid I can't remove him, nor am I willing to remove him. Terra I made by myself, as part of a cliffhanger. As for Blake dying, I made it clear several times that Grey would commit suicide if she died. Fourth, telling me that you wished that Blake and Grey hated each other is essentially asking me to change the whole story line. If Grey did not care for Blake, he wouldn't have underwent his past, he never would have asked to join team RWBY, and he would never bother with her. Finally, I wish you could have been a bit nicer with your review.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

She found it disgusting. She was tied up in the ballroom, helpless, and Cardin Winchester was kissing her. It was gross, she didn't like it, and she struggled. He broke off, and smacked her.

"Hey, stop squirming! I know I'm better than that filthy faunus mutt." he said.

He went back to kissing her, removing her jacket. He began to trace her body, and she squirmed again. This time he punched her.

"Slut, the way you dress, and show off your rack practically begs for this. I can go hard, or I can be gentil. I'm not sure about my buddies though." he said with an evil grin. Once again he kissed her, and this time he pretty much shoved his tongue down her throat. She bit down. He screamed in pain. He got himself free.

"You're going to pay for that." he said.

He began to beat her with his mace. He hit her everywhere. Face, stomach, legs, he was relentless. He had no mercy on her, only because she was Grey's girlfriend.

"How do you like this, slut?" he said, still beating her. "We'll have some fun with you."

Cardin proceeded to pull down his pants. He decided it would be more fun to get hers down, and strip in turns. He was about to pull down her pants when the door opened.

"Yang, are you there?" came the voice of Grey.

She screamed for him, tears pouring from her eyes. He then saw it, and everything was flushing back. He saw it all over again, Blake was bruised from some horny old homeless men. Electricity sparked around him. He was pissed. His changed colour, from ice, to white. He grabbed Cardin by the neck, and repeatedly slammed his face into the ground, cracking it. This attracted a crowd of students. He next moved to the others, pounding their faces in, and he remembered how he finished off the other fuckers who tried to mess with those he loved. He felt a prick in his pocket, noticed he had his old knife for shaving with him, and used it to castrate all four of them, leaving them with nothing to rape another woman. He had a razor, so he really didn't need the knife. He rushed forward to Yang, untied her, and pulled her into a deep kiss. This kiss lasted a while, as she did not want to let go.

"I-if you want-"

"Not happening." he said.

"Y-you monster..." Cardin croaked from behind an Grey froze. He exited the room immediately. He ran to the roof and began to cry. It was all happening again. What did he do to deserve this? Why did _Yang_ have to be pulled into this?

* * *

Yang ran to their room, and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She slammed the door behind her, causing Blake to rush half-awake to them, holding Gambol Shroud.

"What the hell is wrong with you Yang?"

"They said it. They said _that_ word again." she said through her tears.

"Oh no." was all Blake could say before she rushed to the roof. What she saw broke both of their hearts. They had never seen it happen, but he was crying. Grey's head was in his knees, and he was crying. Blake rushed to his side, she hadn't seen him like this in a long time. She pulled him into a hug, and began to rub his back. He began to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm staining your pyjamas." he said through his tears.

"Don't worry about my pyjamas." she said.

Yang eventually took over, scratching his ears. He drooped onto her chest, relaxing. Every now and then she woukd kiss his head, and eventually took him to bed. In a couple of days everything would go wrong. She kissed him goodnight, and decided once again that she would be the one to take care of him. She pulled him close, letting him snuggle into her subconsciously. Her hero saved her, now it was her turn.

"I love you Grey, thank you." she said. She kissed his head and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was disastrous. When they woke up they found out thst Grey's wound re-opened, and he had to go back to the infirmary.

"Hello there Mr. Belladonna, re-opened your wound I suppose?" the nurse asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes , ma'am."

"Care to explain?"

"I would much rather not ma'am." he said, and he saw Yang look down, ashamed. He kissed her nose.

"Cheer up, this is not like you." he said, forcing a small smile.

He was ledinside, and passed CRDL, who all screamed at unnaturally high voices. He was led to a bed, and told Yang to get to class.

"No."

"Go to class."

"No, I'm staying by your side."

"Go to class damnit, and if it makes you feel good I'll ask you to bring my homework."

"Fine." she grumbled. He gave her a quick peck in the cheek before he left.

* * *

She arrived at lunch with their homework, and some food. She gave it all to him.

"Here's your homework for Grimm Studies, and next class is sparring. Do I have to go?"

"Yes. Go kick some ass for me."

She walked up and kissed him, deeply. It was long, and she enjoyed every second of it. She clutched him hard, but being careful to not be too hard. She sat down beside him until

"Ahem" came the voice of the nurse.

"Sorry ma'am." Grey said sheepishly.

Yang left for sparring, so at least she could blow off some steam. Grey sat there and did his homework, while using some of his aura to speed up the recovery a little. He needed out as soon as possible.

"Time to change your bandages."

It was a bit painful, as his blood was dried onto the bandage. They had to soak it in hot water to remove the bandages as painlessly as possible, and without opening the wound. Even then it opened a bit, but it was gushing out blood. Yang entered the room whenthe wound was exposed, and gasped; at least she managed to not scream. She was asked to wait outside until the new bandages were on, and when she was allowed back in she sat by his side, and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." she said.

"More importantly, you are. I'm just glad I got in when I did." he replied.

"Why were you searching for me?"

"It was late at night, and you were gone for a while. Ruby came in shortly after you left by the way."

"What was she doing out that late?"

"She was talking to Jaune."

"Oh." she finished. She snuggled into his arms, as if she were a little girl all over again. He stroked her hair affectionately, while she relaxed in his arms. _"He's so good to me."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

She eventually fell asleep in his arms, but he didn't mind. She was just beaten, and Cardin almost violated her. God only knows whatwould happen if she did do it, and even worse, "fertilized" her. Electricity sparked around him just from the thoughts, which woke up Yang. Immediately she kissed him, which managed to calm him down.

"Don't think about it, it's passed." she said softly to him.

"I'm sorry," he began, "it's my fault this is happening. If it weren't for me, you would be happily sitting with Ruby right now or something."

"Don't say things like that, you've been nothing but good to me." she said sternly.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather eventless. Yang got Grey dinner, and he had to remain in his bed. Of course, the two kissed before going to bed. They began, and Yang threw her arms around his neck. She began to use her tongue. It entered his mouth, and he began to fight back, overpowering her. He began to feel out her mouth, mapping it. She began to clutch at his uninjured shoulders. He made sure to be gentil with her, which she appreciated quite a bit. Eventually, he let her dominate, in which she began to feel his mouth out. She moaned when he took over again. Eventually, much to both their displeasure, the kiss had to come to an end. Yang went back to the dorm, as it was getting late, and she wasn't allowed to stay late, no matter how hard she fought. The next day was going to be hell.

* * *

The next day came, and it started off well. Grey got a visit from Blake and Yang, who both wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Interestingly enough, he received a visit from the headmaster as well, who had a grim look on his face. Blake and Yang were interested in the reason he was there.

"Hello, sir, how are you?"

"I do wish I could say things were well, but I'm afraid I have grave news."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm afraid that with recent events, and the last conflict you had, I cannot suspend you as punishment. Grey Belladonna, you are hereby expelled from Beacon Academy. I'm afraid that is not all."

"What the hell?" Blake said in a dangerous tone.

Men in black and white uniforms entered the room.

"Mr. Belladonna, you are under arrest by the Vale Police Force for assault on Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. We will allow you to recover, however after you will need to come with us, where you will undergo a court trial."

"B-but he's a faunus! He will not be given a fair trial!"

"It's okay Blake, I'll cover my ears."

"Thank you. You will not be allowed any visitors, will be handcuffed, and will be under strict supervision for the duration of your stay."

Yang ran to his side, crying into his shoulder.

"It's not fair," she croaked, "you were only protecting me."

"I'm afraid you must leave now misses." he said, as Blake left emotionlessly, knowing she would only get in trouble with him for not listening. Yang had to be dragged out.

**{A/N} Looooooool! Sucks to suck, as I always say. Read it and weep, cause you're on a cliffhanger! Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. Keep calm and carry on guys, you can write them! Fire away!**


	28. Change

_3 weeks later_

"Grey Belladonna, you have been brought to court for charges of assault on four young men; your fellow students."

"Yes, your honor."

"You have severed their genetilia, leaving the 4 boys with no method to reproduce. Is there anything you would like to add to your accusations?"

"Yes, your honor," his lawyer began, "my clients states these four boys were going to rape his companion, and this was an act of defense."

"Is there any proof?"

"Yes, your honor!" Yang called out from the stands.

"What is this proof miss?"

"I am the victim!"

"Please describe what happened."

"Cardin Winchester," she began.

* * *

"He was pulling down my pants when Grey entered the room."

"I see, are there any other witnesses present?"

There was no response.

"What other evidence do you boys have?"

There was once again no answer.

"I see."

The trial for Grey continued for a long time. Even Ozpin was there to witness everything. It soon came time for the Jury to make the decision. They left to make their decision.

"Was that boy a faunus?" one asked

"No, I don't believe he is. He had no ears or tail to show." another answered.

"Those four boys seem to have had little evidence."

"That girl looked very serious about being a victim."

They then finished their drinks, and returned to the courtroom with their answer. They all gave their answer.

"Mr. Belladonna, you have been deemed not guilty, and the four boys will undergo trial. These pictures of the bruised lady are enough proof to accuse the boys for assault, and sexual harassment. Court dismissed." The judge said, tapping down his hammer.

Grey left his seat, and exited the area. Ozpin was looking for him, along with Yang, but neither of the two had found him. Blake searched for him as well, but no one could find out where he was.

* * *

He had fled the scene immediately, not wanting to be seen by anyone. No one succeeded in finding him. He would take a dustplane and head home. However, once he got to the airport, he was stopped by Ozpin.

"Miss Belladonna divised a plan for us to find you."

"Okay." he said, attempting to walk past him. He was stopped.

"I want you to return to the school, I am asking you rejoin the academy."

"No thank you."

"Why would you not like to return?" Ozpin asked amusedly.

"No point. I'll just be known as a heartless psycho who's a faunus. The chain of revenge will only continue, and I'm not going to endanger those two. Yang was not lying."

"I see-" he began, but he was cut off by Yang.

"Professor did you- Grey!" she yelled, running forward and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. She tried to pull him into a kiss, but he resisted.

"What are you-"

"I want nothing to do with you anymore. I have my reasons. Come near me and I may just do things to Ruby." he said coldly.

"B-but what about everything we've been through?"

"All of it was just meant to be a scape goat from the hell I've been living. Now that I you aren't enough, I don't need you."

Blake entered as he said this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I want nothing to do with Yang anymore."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. I just don't need her anymore. She's just an expended tool."

"G-Grey-" Blake began

"We'll talk in a second." he said, and then he turned to Ozpin. I just realized my priorities have changed. I have to return for Blake."

"I'm glad to hear this." he said grimly.

Grey was taken back to Beacon. Immediately, he was looked down upon.

"Psycho."

"What a freak!"

"Degenerate."

He heard them all. All of the names. He knew he was going to have to endure this. They may not have said it to his face, but his hearing was above average. He went back to the room to recieve a hug from Weiss and Ruby.

"Are you okay?"

"Go away." he said coldly.

He was dragged into a seperate room by Blake.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it."

"You can't tell the others."

"Of course."

"I don't want them to like me. If they like me they become victims. I've noticed that ever since Yang and I paired up, Yang has become a victim, and you've always had to deal with it when I couldn't help. I won't get Ruby or Weiss involved. Ruby's young bright, young, and innocent, and Weiss has a future. She already has gone throuh hell in her life as well. I won't be the one to hinder it, and nothing you say will change my mind." he said.

"This is stupid. I can't change your mind but this is stupid." she said, then leaving him. He sat down and began to read, hoping no one would interrupt. Yang came in of course, it's what she did.

"So-"

"Go away. Now."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, now leave me to my reading."

"Yang, now's a good time to leave him." Blake warned.

"Why have you changed? What happened to you?"

"None of that matters, now go." he said, stern with the last word.

"I see. I'm not moving."

"Then I will. Things are just going to be the same way as when I first arrived. I like no one."

he said. _Damnit just leave me, this is already hard enough._

He got up and left, hiding somewhere where he wouldn't be found. When he was finished, he ate dinner alone, and returned to the dorm. He gave Blake the usual hug and kiss, and proceeded to sleep back on the floor.

* * *

"What's his problem?" Yang asked Blake.

"Nothing. Don't pry."

"But, what about Christmas break?"

"I don't know..." Blake said

The next morning it was Wednesday. History first. He isolated himself from everybody, but Spencer sat beside him.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Listen, you can talk to me."

"Yes, I can. But I won't."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Stop talking to me."

"Seriously, are you only pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed, I'm not anyone's friend anymore."

"You have people you can talk to. A stunning girlfriend who cares-"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm no one's friend."

"Listen dumbass, people-"

"Shut up!" he said forcefully. This caused Spencer to falter.

"Fine." was all he said.

* * *

When class was over, Grey got his make up, which was pretty big. They had Survival next. This class Grey was not bothered by anybody. He sat alone, he worked alone, and nobody even tried to get close to him. Once again, big make up load. He next proceeded to the weight lifting room, lifting 300 pounds. He looked skinny, he was much stronger than people thought. Next he shadow boxed with 50 pound dumb bells. Third he ran 5k to warm up, and lastly he lifted 325 pounds with his legs. His legs were more important than his arms. Yang was in at some point, and her jaw dropped when she saw what he was lifting, but he paid no mind; this was for her sake.

He ate dinner alone, did his homework alone, and went to sleep. He only wanted to be alone, and Blake was already stuck with him. The cheerful Ruby was always turned down by him for her various requests, the bashful Weiss was ignored, and his best friend Yang as pushed away. He hated every second of his existance, because all he did was ruin life for others, and his best friend was almost raped. This was wrong, everything was wrong. It is a cruel world, where life is unfair, and filled with many things to bring sadness. He felt like his existance was the reason for this, but he needed to live for Blake. She needed her older brother. He would take care of her, watch her walk down the isle, and take care of her externally once she got married. He was just a vessell. He managed to finish half of his history work, but he still had more. He tried to get as much done before Christmas break that week. He did manage to finish everything, but he would stay up late to complete them. When Christmas break came, he encouraged Blake to go with Yang.

"Go with Blake, I'm sure she'll take good care of you. I hear good things on her father as well."

"What about you?"

"I'm going home."

"Why won't you come with us?"

"We had this conversation, I like nobody here." he said. "As well, stop eavesdropping Yang."

"We had this conversation." he repeated. "Please just go with her."

"I don't want to-"

"I said go! Okay, this is hard on me. I don't want this, any of it, but I have to do it."

"I-I see." she said, looking down. "I preferred when you were nicer to everyone else..."

* * *

Blake left with Yang and Ruby, and stayed at their house. Grey decided he still had to get Christmas gifts for his team. He got cookies shaped like Crescent Rose for Ruby, a new book for Blake, and he wasn't sure what to get Yang. He decided to buy her a bunch of hair products, seeing as she was obsesed over her hair. Week one was actually rather lonely, but the letter he received killed him. There were stains of tear drops.

"_Dear Grey,_

_I really miss you, and what we had. We had a lot going on, and you treated me like a princess. You saved me from Cardin. I really appreciate it. I don't know what happened to you, but if you're doing something noble, just stop. All of us here really miss you really, especially Blake. I also figured you might want to know what's happened this week._

_When we first arrived, it was pretty late. It gets cold over here too. Dad had hot chocolate ready for us when we came in, although we all agreed that it wasn't the same without you. We all fell asleep not too long after. Blake took the spare room. The next morning we all went outside for a snowball fight. When it was over we had smores, which is melted marshmallows and chocolate sandwiched by crackers. We next made a snowman outside, starting with the bottom of course. It got tiring though. We completed it, and we sent you a picture by the way. That night we played a game called Risk, which is a tactical game. It's on world domination. Tuesday we continued on our snowman, and made forts. Cookies with milk for lunch, and of course Ruby went crazy. Wednesday we finished the snowman. Thursday we received a visit from Weiss, and yesterday we went to the movies._

_Well, I wish you were here, so does everyone else. My dad really wants to meet you. He's really appreciative of you saving me, and for everything else you've done for me. Ruby really wanted to spend one day with you, Blake wishes you were there with us, because she does miss her brother, and I just want to see you. I want things to go back to normal, for us to be happy. Merry Christmas._

_I love you,_

_Yang_

_P.S What I want for Christmas is to see you._

He decided for a couple days, just for Christmas, he would visit. He packed his bags and took a dustplane to visit, before realizing he didn't have her address. He noticed the snowman picture, and it was pretty big. Everyone was smiling, and he noticed the house number, along with the street address in the distance. He got a dustplane ticket to visit. He arrived late at night.

* * *

Yang sighed. She wished he was here, she missed him, and she would do anything to see him. She just sat looking at the distance. The streets were empty, until a black silhouette appeared. She had her hopes up, but it wasn't him. She just sighed before going to bed, with the others.

* * *

Grey arrived, and it was late. He took a taxi to their house, and got out. He walked up to the door, and knocked. The door was opened by a man, that he presumed to be Yang's father. He had lilac eyes, but short black hair. He was an asian man, wearing a grey sweater, and some jeans. He was not very tall, and wore black socks.

"Hello."

"Hello, sir, my name is Grey."

His eyes widened.

"As in Grey Belladonna?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go get-"

"Please don't."

"Why?"

"Let them sleep for now, and I have reasons for my recent behaviour."

"Well, come on in. My name is Ming."

"Pleased to meet you sir."

"I must thank you for saving Yang from those terrible boys."

"Anything for a friend sir."

Ming pulled him into a hug of gratitude.

"She has said much about you. You are nothing like who she has brought home." he said excitedly. Grey laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, would I be able to sleep in the family room tonight sir?"

"Why? I can arrange a way for the spare room."

"It's okay. By the way, these are for the girls." Grey said, handing him the gifts. It was the night before Christmas.

"Oh my god!" he said enthusastically.

Grey just put down his stuff and layed down on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm going to sleep sir."

"What? You my boy are full of surprises! Take my bed."

"No, sir, this is good."

"The couch?"

"I really am fine. I'm used to this."

"Used to this?"

"I'd rather not sir."

Grey took off his shirt, which revealed his scars. Ming out his hand to his mouth.

"Please ignore them."

Grey thanked Ming for his hospitality, and went to sleep. Ming was a nice, pleasant man. He wondered if Yang would be like this at some point.

**{A/N} Well, don't take this like a Christmas special, I just figured it would be a good excuse for Grey to meet the father. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. You can have cookies that don't exist for writing one :D Fire away!**


	29. The Beating

**{A/N} I dunno if people didn't like the last chapter, and I was a bit nervous. So, I made a second chapter. Enjoy!**

Grey woke up the next morning, feeling confused. He heard some people rushing down the stairs with some shouts of glee. Yang sounded a bit sad that Grey supposedly was not there, and he really felt terrible. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he hide? Should he keep to his cold self? Should he warm up? He didn't know. He felt he was being unreasonable, and a bit selfish for the matter. However, if he got them to hate him, would they still be in the trouble they're in? Cardin wouldn't have gone for her if they weren't close. For the time being, he decided he wouldn't make a noise. He needed to think, was it worth it? Was it his fault?

Ruby entered the room and squealed, but he put a finger to his lips, signifying for her to say nothing. He decided he was going to play it cold.

"Ruby, what's up-" Yang began, walking in, but saw Grey. She rushed to hug him, but he put his hand out.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

Yang slumped and walked away, but Ruby in the background was getting angry.

"You-" she said while shaking. She picked up the closest thing to her, which turned out to be a wrench, and threw it at him, nailing him square in the head. She then rushed forward, tackled him to the ground and started punching him.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "You will _not _ruin Christmas day!"

He was now bleeding, but she didn't care. He wasn't going to ruin a day like this.

"Get your stupid head straight, and stop this stupid attitude!" she screamed.

"We all wanted you here! Not so you can ruin the day!" she was still going at it. Blood was staining her knuckles.

"You won't make Yang cry, and damnit if you're going to be like this grab your presents and leave!"

"Presents?" he finally asked.

"Yes, presents! You can find out for yourself what they are!" she screeched. He could see the look of fury in her eyes. She wasn't growing tired either.

"You know what? I don't want you here! I want you to leave! I never should have asked you to come!"

Ming eventually woke up, and rushed down the stairs only to see what Ruby was doing. He would have stopped her if Grey didn't raise his hand to signify for him to stay back.

"You're stupid! You're so stupid! You're so stupid, and you're acting selfish!" she continued. "Tell me, why?! Do you hate us?! Did we do something?! Or do you have some macho stuff in your head like Jaune?!"

"Macho stuff." he said simply.

"Well, what is it?!"

"For one, I feel like things can be different if you don't associate with me. Things can be better. Tell me, did anyone try to use Yang for revenge before me?"

"No!"

"Exactly. Next, I don't want to go through another one of those episodes. I looked like a freak, heck it's what I am." he said. This earned him another punch from Ruby.

"You are _not _a freak." she screeched.

"Ruby-" Yang began.

"No! This idiot has to understand!" she yelled. She continued to punch him, endlessly. He didn't do anything though, he just took it.

"You stupid jerk! You've ruined Christmas!"

"Then I'll go home. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No!" she yelled, "Get the macho hero stuff out of your head! We want you here, and we want you as a friend! Just go back to being Grey! I want to see Grey!" she screamed in his face, the spit coming from her mouth. She pumched one last time, before getting up, throwing the wrench, and walked away. He just lay there, with a bloody face. He felt like he ruined Christmas. He thought about it though, the macho hero stuff. It was exactly like Jaune, and everything was going wrong. What was he doing? Why was he ruining his friendships?

"I'm sorry." he said.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I made the same, stupid mistake as Jaune."

"Damn right you did!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I ruined Christmas." he continued.

"You should be!"

"And I'm sorry I've been a jerk." he said finally.

"Good, now open your presents!" she finished.

Blake, who knew not to intervene, checked up on him.

"Do you get it? Why did you have to go through this?"

"I don't know. I guess a beating is what works." he said with a small chuckle. Blake now smiled a bit, he was back to himself.

"RUBY!" Ming screamed atthe top of his lungs. Grey had to rush to the scene.

"How DARE you hit our guest?!" he screamed at her.

"No, sir, please leave her."

"I'm afraid I can't, she hit you, and that is unacceptable."

"Please forgive her. At least do it for me, I needed that."

"What did you do anyways?"

"I haven't been the nicest."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had some stupid stuff in my head, and she fixed it."

"Like?"

"I wanted them to hate me. It was after you know what almost happened, I just began to blame myself."

"I see..." Ming said. "Fine, but never touch a guest again, do you hear me?"

"Yes dad." she said.

It was time to open presents, but Grey felt uncomfortable being around everyone else. Ming patched him up before anything else happened. Yang decided to open his gift first.

* * *

"Hair products?"

"Well, I figured you might want them, seeing as you obsess over your hair."

"He's got a point." Ruby said, laughing a little.

"Wow, a new book!" Blake said, rather excitedly.

"Just a heads up, there's no smut to this. I got you some _proper _books to read."

"S-shut up..." she said, her voice trailing off as she blushed a little.

"COOKIES!" Ruby shouted.

"Shaped like Crescent Rose! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she screamed.

"I sent Weiss a bunch of dust." he finished.

Ruby's gifts were next. Yang started.

"More hair products?"

"I guess we had the same thing in mind." she said sheepishly.

"Hm, a book on building weapons." Blake said.

"I sent Weiss a polishing kit." she said with a small giggle.

"Hey, Grey, what did she get you?"

"Hm? Oh, where is it?" he asked, before realising he had a small pile of gifts.

"Well, I got... oh wow, headphones."

"I saw you got a music player, so why not some decent headphones?"

"Thanks Ruby."

"My turn!" Yang shouted with a devilish grin.

"Oh god." they all said in unison.

Ruby opened her gift first.

"I see. A manual on how to get a boyfriend." Ruby said, and the others begn to laugh.

Blake opened her gift, and her eyes narrowed. She blushed furiously and hid it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." she said too quickly.

"Blake, show it."

"No." she said, still blushing."

"Dad's not in here..."

"Blake." he said sternly. She pulled it from behind her back, and revealed the weirdest gift yet.

"A- a vibrator..." she muttered shamefully. Ruby and Yang were slamming their fists, and Grey beamed a deathly glare at Yang.

"I sent a clamp to Weiss, so she can pull that stick out of her ass."

"Language, Yang!" Ming called out from another room.

"Oh god." Grey said.

He opened his gift to reveal a toy dog bone.

"God damnit..." he muttered, while the others were rolling.

"Weiss mailed us some stuff too." Yang said.

"I got some specialised sniper bullets." Ruby said while drooling.

"I got some silk pyjamas." Blake said.

"I got a chiodren's book..." Yang muttered.

"She gave me, holy crap, a $3000 computer?" Grey said incredulously.

"WHAT?!" the others screamed.

"Eheheh, well I would share, but I'm keeping this to myself."

"Well here's from Dad."

Grey noticed he had one too.

"How in the world did you manage?"

"Some stores stay up late. I didn't know what to get you, so I figured if you took a liking to Yang, you may want what I got you. It has to do with music."

He opened his gift to see he received some drum sticks.

"Yang told me you were good at drums."

"Thank you sir."

Yang got a new Achieve Men poster, Ruby got a spare parts kit for Crescent Rose, Blake received a non-smutty book, much to Grey's relief, and he sent Weiss a lighter.

"To melt her icy personality." he said with a laugh.

"We all know now where Yang'ssense of humor came from, although he's more tame..."

Blake was last. Grey decided to wait to open it last. Yang got a book on how to be more calm in public, Ruby got a book on different weapons, and their pictures, Weiss got a book on how to be nicer, and what Grey got brought tears to his eyes. It was a picture of the good times. In the center stood Blake, Grey, their parents, who's faces were blocked out by the sunshine, and Adam.

"I thought you might like it." she said with a small smile, and giving him a hug.

"Merry Christmas everybody." they all said in unison.

The rest of the day they had a snowball fight, which came down to Grey and Yang due to their immense strength. Grey won this one out after getting her in the face. At noon, Grey tried smores for the first time.

"Oh. My. God." was all he could say.

That afternoon they tried risk, where Grey outplayed them.

"Stop winning!" Ruby whined.

That night Grey set up his computer, which waslerfdct for gaming. He noticed a card was with it, for something called "Steam".

"_This is $300 to get yourself some games._" the letter stated.

He installed Steam, then buying quite a few games. Audiosurf 2, and Far Cry 3 were among them. The graphics were stunning, and there weren't any slow downs or lag. Yang sat beside him.

He thought back to what he said to Yang, about how she was pretty much a tool. He felt bad about it, and he really wanted to apologize, but what is said cannot be unsaid. He was filled with many decisions that day, and here was another one. He paused the game, and went to apologize.

"Yang, can we speak?"

He took her to another room

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about what I told you. I really am."

"You mean calling me a tool? That hurt you know. A lot."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." she said, coldly.

"I see, I'm sorry." he said, his heart felt like a 100 pound weight.

"It sucks doesn't it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Being turned down. When you want to speak, but you aren't allowed to."

"I really am sorry."

"I forgive you." she said with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

The rest of the week passed, rather eventless. Grey decided that he woukd stay, after everybody else asked him to stay. They returned to the school, and met up with Weiss.

"Hi Weiss." he said rather cheerfully.

"Hi Grey," she said while blushing, "did you like the computer I got you?"

"Loved it, thanks!" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

When they saw Spencer Blake ran forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you!" she said.

"Blake, I was wondering. Do you want to go to dinner with me, or the movies at some point?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, yes I am."

She looked back to Grey who nodded; she didn't want another argument, so she wanted to check first.

"I'd love to."

**{A/N} So, I gotta study so I'm not making a third chapter tonight. This also meams don't tell me my chapter sucked if it didn't. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated! 5 seconds of your time. That's all. I soend hours on these. So, fire away!**


	30. Start Over

**{A/N} Sorry I'm behind on this one, I'm trying to get things right, so I may post a second one today. Enjoy!**

It was a Saturday night, which was a victorious night for Spencer. He finally got a chance to go out with Blake, and woo her even more. Spencer decided that he would take her to fish, seeing as she loved it. He had some savings for if he managed to woo her, and now it was time they came into use. It was around 6 o'clock, and they agreed to go casual, unlike Yang and Grey who went all out formal.

"So, Spencer, where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"I thought you might want some fish." he said with a smile; he was excited. This caused her ears to twitch slightly.

"Fish? That's nice." she said, keeping her calm. She wasn't going to get excited easily in front of Spencer, she was going to play hard to catch.

"Really? I actually thought you would be a bit more excited." he said, feeling a bit let down.

"Just because I'm a cat faunus, doesn't mean I'll go insane over fish." she said. _Got to keep my cool._

"Sorry, I just thought I could mix our interests and get sushi." he reasoned.

"Sushi? Can't complain." she said finally, while keeping her composure. However, there was a glint of happiness in her eyes, causing a spark of hope in Spencer that he didn't screw up the night.

* * *

Blake kept her cool the whole night, although she smiled quite a few times throughout dinner. She just barely managed to keep her calm when she found out that they were going for all you can eat. She had a small smile on her face.

"Well I did something right." he said confidently. "Have I ever told you that you look stunning with that smile?" he asked more confidently. _Careful Spencer, overconfidence won't make you look good._

"I guess you did do something right." she said in an amused voice.

* * *

Once they had eaten, Spencer decided to take it to part two of the night.

"Hey Blake, what kind of movies do you like? I got us tickets to that new ninja movie. What do you think, want to go?"

"Well there's no point in wasting them." she said, once again, trying to conceal her excitement. He was getting everything right.

* * *

All in all, she enjoyed the movie. She was a sucker for ninjas anyways."Did I get everything right tonight?" Spencer asked hopefully. Blake giggled, he was giving it all.

"Yes, you got tonight right."

He sighed with relief, hopefully he could score tonight. On the dustplane back, she discussed with him rather excitedly about the movie. Different fight scenes, she did really seem to like ninjas. He couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you do you look so amused?" she asked rather suspiciously.

"It's nothing." he said rather dreamily.

* * *

When they got back he wanted to drop her off at her dorm, but she wasn't ready to go yet. She still had one test for him, so just as they arrived, she pulled him past. This was a rather important question. She pilled him to the roof, and notioned for him to sit beside her.

"Spencer, I have a question for you."

"Ask away." he replied with a smile. He was hoping to score at that moment, but he was going to wait a bit longer.

"What is it you see in me? What makes me stand out to you?" she asked eagerly, awaiting his response.

"I'll begin with how beautiful you look. Your amber eyes are beautiful, and they complement your face. You really do look catty, and I love that. Secondly, you've got a great personality. I love how calm you can get, yet how excited you can be as well. You also seem to play around with me a bit. For example, you've played hard to catch this whole evening. You're playful, and I like that. You won't be boring. You also have nice technique with your fighting, but I don't care as much about that." he said, with a caring look in his eyes to match his caring tone. His words were overflowing with care, and he showed no signs of lying. Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed red. She looked away to conceal it, but he didn't want her to. He just looked her in the eyes, waiting to see what she would do.

"Thank you Spencer." she said quietly, befire she felt herself leaning forward. Was he doing the same? Their lips met, and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her body out of excitement. He cupped her chin, without a care in the world about anything that would happen to him when people found out he kissed a faunus girl. Nobody knew that he was a faunus yet, except for his select few friends. She lazily threw her arms around his back, using a minimal amount of energy to pull is head further, deepening the kiss. Eventually, much to their displeasure, their kiss had to come to an end. The two began to walk back to Blake's dorm quietly.

* * *

Grey was sitting alone, reading. He had expected Yang to come around and disturb him, but she didn't. It actually felt a bit awkward. He decided he wanted to talk to Yang himself, which is ironic seeing as it was always her. So, he seeked her out, finding her.

"Hey Yang." he said awkwardly.

"Weird," she began with a smile, "usually I find you at this hour. You miss me?"

"You could say that, but right now I just want to talk." he stated, feeling a bit embarassed zbout what he wanted to discuss.

"Well, what is it?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

"You see," he began, "I remember when we used to spend a lot of time together. I miss those days, and I think I want our status back." he said, blushing a bit. He wasn't used to doing this.

"Aw, you really do love me!" she said with a laugh.

"Listen, I was just wondering, do you want to start over?"

"Start over? What do you mean?" she asked with a look of confusion.

"I mean we start our relationship, as more than friends, from the beginning." he finished.

"Well, I would have preferred to continue where we left off, but I guess." she said with a look of disappointment. She was happy they were together again, but she wanted things to go back to the way they were.

He walked forward, and pulled her into a hug. Tears of joy were forming in his eyes, as he didn't think he would get a second chance.

"Thank you, Yang." he said contentedly. She pulled him back into the hug, and whispered into his ear,

"I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too." he whispered back. The excitement and happiness he was feeling was inexplicable. His heart was racing, and he could feel hers out of her chest. They were beating in unison. It was as if one of their hearts sped up to meet the other. He was split on whether to kiss her or not. She most likely wouldn't mind, but at the same time they restarted. He didn't have to decide, as she pushed him away a bit, before looking straight into his eyes with a piercing gaze, as if she was trying to read his mind. It must have worked because she pulled him into a kiss. It didn't last long, but for him it was enough.

"How did you like that little teaser?" she asked playfully, with a smirk.

"I dunno, I think you've done better." he retorted, with a devious grin. He knew what her reaction would be. She pulled him back in, and she made it last. She pulled his head in, deepening the kiss, then resting her arms around his neck. She toyed with him, at times breaking off to tease him, but even thn she couldn't hold herself back. She gave it her all, clutching at his sides. He put a hand on her cheek, as if to hold back hair, although there wasn't any. Her skin felt rather soft, it seems she took good care of her appearance. He then took a whiff of her hair, and realized her hair now smelled like raspberries.

"So you've been using the stuff I got you. I'm touched." he said jokingly, with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I, they're from you." she said with a caring tone,

"Wow, seems you love me back."

"No, I was just kissing you to practice for Cardin." she said sarcastically.

"Take it easy Yang. I hope there isn't a part of you that liked what he was doing." he said jokingly. This earned him a light punch from her. The door opened after, with Blake and Spencer entering.

"How has the little love bird and kitten been doing. Did you score Spencer?" she asked half playfully, half out of genuine curiosity.

"Actually, yes." he said happily, giving Blake a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Spencer said his goodbyes before leaving. Today was quite a day for them, and slightly progressive as well.

"So are you sleeping in my bed?" Yang asked, with a sliver of hopefulness in her voice.

"Nope, I'm going back to sleep on the floor." he said with a laugh. This caused her to pout a for a bit, but she got over it. He went back to sleeping on the floor, just like in the old days. He was going to have to work his way back up to sleeping with her.

**{A/N} So, I figured it might be fun to start everything over between the two. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. Last time was through the roof! The repair costs... were nothing, so let's break it again! Fire away!**


	31. School Begins Again

**{A/N} Well, I'm trying to fix the story, but I rushed this a bit. I'm tired and I have things to do. Enjoy!**

It was a bright Sunday morning, with no clouds. Grey, who normally wakes up early, slept in rather later than usual while his team members left the room. At around 10, he woke up, and there were knots in his back; seems sleeping on the floor isn't always the best option. He got up and got ready for the day, and groaned when he realized he had school tomorrow. He liked being on break, instead of worrying about various assignments. When he went to the cafeteria, it was going to close soon to prepare for lunch. He noticed none of his friends were at the tables, but noticed Terra sitting alone and eating. Maybe this would be a good time to talk with him. So, he grabbed breakfast, and headed for his little brother. He took a seat beside him.

"Listen, people, stop calling me a freak for being a faunus." he growled at Grey, not realizing it was him. Grey frowned, why would people pick on him?

"Who's picking on you? I'll kick their asses." he said threateningly. Nobody messed with family.

"Oh, hi Grey. It's nothing." he sighed. Grey could tell he was frustrated.

"Was it ome guy with orange hair, and wearing some armor with a bird on it?"

"Him? No I taught him a lesson already. Idiot." he informed. He seemed close to laughing at the thought of Cardin.

"However," he continued, "people have been giving me hell ever since."

"Hm, well, bring them to me next time." he said with a small smile, in an attempt to lift his spirits.

"I'll take you to the arcade if you want." he finished. Terra instantly perked up.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Come on little guy." he finished with a chuckle.

* * *

Terra, who was not used to having a lot of fun, was ecstatic to try out the arcade in downtown. He wasn't a calm one in the family, if anything he was the direct opposite. The amount of times Grey had to ask him to quiet down a bit was hilarious. Terra was in heaven, with the pizza, and the games, he was super excited. He tired himself out though throughout the day, and was exhausted by evening. He suddenly wanted to get back to the dorms so he could pass out. However, he was smiling contentedly about the day he had with his brother, which in turn made Grey smile as well.

* * *

When they got back to school, Grey brought Terra to his dorm, and proceeded to his own. Spencer and Blake were inside, toying around with each other. They both looked happy, and competitive. Grey walked past completely unnoticed, which was no problem to him. He found Yang trying to break into his laptop with a slightly frustrated look on her face.

"You mind putting it down?" he asked with a laugh. He laughed harder when she jumped, looking at him terrified. She quickly recovered before putting it down, pulling him into a hug, and asking him where he was.

"I was out with Terra all day, we went to the arcade. He really seemed to like it a lot." he said with a smile, remembering the looks on his face. Yang let go and began to pinch his cheek.

"Aw, that's so cute!" she said jokingly. He lightly pushed her hand away.

"You can't have these cheeks." he said jokingly, while giving her his back. She jumped on it while laughing.

"Well if you care about me you'll give them." she said, countering his joke.

"Fine." he grumbled playfully. She had a bright look in her eyes, before they went devilish, and she became relentless with her pinching. Eventually it got annoying and he asked her to stop. So, for revenge, she jumped on his back.

"Can I ride you for a while?" she asked with a bright smile he couldn't say no to.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Spencer called out from the other room, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

For around half an hour he played horsey with her, much to her amusement, so her final request was for him to bring her to the couch. He did bring her, but flipped her over causing her to yelp in surprise. When she got down she pulled him downwards, causing him to fall into her two cushions. (If you know what I mean.)

"Wow, you must be turned on by me, seeing as this is the second time!" she laughed. He pulled himself out quickly, but that only revealed the furious blush on his face.

"God damnit Yang..." he muttered. She pulled him beside her on the couch, and promptly fell asleep in his arms. He checked the time, which was 8. He would let her sleep fr half an hour, but she needed dinner. She smiled to herself, knowing her little plan to snuggle up to him worked.

* * *

At 8:30 he woke her up with a kiss.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." he whispered to her lovingly. "You still gotta have dinner."

She didn't want that kiss to end just yet, so she wrapped herself around him and continued it. She decided she didn't want to wait for him. She inserted her tongue in his mouth, causing him to open his eyes in surprise, but he realized there was no way out of this one. Instead, he just closed his eyes again, and returned the favor. He let her explore first, as she felt around, discovering his mouth some more, but he wanted a chance too. So he broke off, kissing around her neck, working his way back up before entering her mouth. Now it was his turn to discover, and feel her out. She moaned plenty of times, and he felt the tips of her mouth curve up into a smile. He was doing things right, but she soon pushed it too far. She pushed him down, and was about to pull off her shirt before she was stopped by Grey.

"Dinner. Let's go." he said, without a trace of the playfulness in his voice. This caused her to frown a bit, but she went down with him.

* * *

_What was she thinking? Pulling off her shirt? I'm sure she has the perfect body, but I don't want to do that yet. We're only 17! Ugh, Yang! _He thought to himself internally, with a frown. What she tried to dk threw him into disarray. He was confused, but he didn't understand her actions. Why we she do that now. Yang hugged him, and apologized on the way their.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, guilt overflowing her voice.

"It's fine, don't worry." he said softly, with a caring tone.

"I don't know what got into me, it was just the heat of the moment I guess..." she finished. She looked up at him when he stopped and pulled her into a hug. She was tired, and instead of playing around she just rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head, which made her feel happier. He guided her to dinner, where the two ate quickly, and Grey offered to carry Yang bridal style to their dorm. With a small smile she accepted. She would smile if she could, but she was too tired for anything.

"Hey, Yang, mind if I sleep with you one night?" he asked, feeling a bit embarassed he had to ask.

"You miss me that much?" she joked.

"You could say that... but I kinda woke up with knots in my back."

"Sure, I can't say no to you." she said with a small smile.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Grey put Yang on her bed, when he heard Blake and Spencer. He checked to see what they were up to, and found them on the couch. The two were in a deep kiss, and that was enough for Grey to call it a night. He crawled in beside Yang, just like in the old days, but when he looked ti what he thought woukd be a peaceful sleeping face, he was caught off guard as he found her staring right at him with her beautiful lilac eyes.

"I do love your eyes you know." he said caringly.

"Well, I like everything about you, so I guess I like you more." she said jokingly, before falling asleep.

"Way to avoid _that_ argument." he grumbled half annoyed, half amused. He pulled her up to his body, where she snuggled up close. He cuddled up to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, and reciprocated that action, also kissing her forehead and falling asleep with her in his arms. Back to school tomorrow.

He and Yang both woke up at the same time with a yawn. They both got out of bed, and brushed their teeth, in sync. They then both got ready, grabbed their books, and got ready for Grimm Studies. Just another boring lecture from professor Port. When they entered the class the two grudgingly took their spots at the front, and put up with that boring lecture.

* * *

When it was over, the two eagerly got up out of their seats, and exited the class. They entered the cafeteria, and both began to drool at the smell of food. So, to satisfy their stomachs, they ate what they could, while enjoying each others company. However, when they were finished, Yang needed Grey to go to the dorm with her.

"You don't want to attempt _that _again, do you?" Grey asked worriedly when he saw the excited look on her face.

"No, it's a surprise though." she said. Her voice was shaking with excitement.

When they got to the room, Yang rushed inside excitedly, and brought out some brand new books. She looked him in the face with her bright lilac eyes, and began.

"I noticed you haven't been reading recently, and I have no idea why. So, I figurednyou migt be out of books to read. I went ocer a couple of books you like to see what they were about, and bought you these." she said brightly, and proudly. Grey didn't know what to say, as this caught him off guard.

"W-wow Yang. Thanks!" he said enthusiastically.

"No problem!" she said in her moment of pride. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her to their next class.

* * *

When class began, they knew they were going to have ti do some fighting, but there was a twist. Everyone was disarmed. So, naturally, Yang was pumped to see who she was going to fight. Of course, Grey has the bad luck.

"Ms. Xiao Long, and Mr. Belladonna, please take the stage."

Grey groaned while Yang cheered. She must have forgotten that he's kicked her ass several times. Or, she trained enough and was confident. Nevertheless, Grey was slightly worried.

"Begin." Goodwitch finished in her calm voice.

**{A/N} Okay, well nighty night. I needed to say that. I'm tired. Thoughts, feedback and criticism are all appreciated. Once again I'm too tired to come up with some comedic reasoning. Fire away...zzzzz**


	32. Sparring

**{A/N} Well this one is out late for today, but enjoy!**

The lights were shining down on them, just the two of them. Yang and Grey, being watched by everyone else. Sadly for both of them, they aren't a gentle dancing couple, they were two aggresive combatants who were about to duke it out hand to hand. The two had competitive looks on their faces, neither wanting to let the other win. To Yang, this was like a UFC championship battle, for Grey, this was like a battle for dominance in a way.

"Begin."

The voice echoed throuh the dead silent room before the two ran at each other. Grey immediately slid into a slide tackle, but Yang side stepped and kicked. He brought his arms and managed to absorbed the blow, but he still skid. He rolled his way into standing again. They heart between the two, was currently lightning. He ran forward took a quick jab, which Yang caught, but Grey had other plans, as he grabbed her other hand, leaving them in a lock. The two bashed their heads together, and there was a literal spark between the two. Grey began to spin her, until she lost her footing, and let go of him. He still held on, but flipped her over his shoulder, smashing her into the ground. He then moved to kick her away, but lost his footing when he realized she grabbed his leg. He fell, and she laughed, then flipping onto him, pinning him down. She then continuosly started to smash down, and he moved his head, causing her to smash the floor. He took advantage of the opportunity to pull her down, with a smirk, by grabbing her arm and pulling. He flipped her around, and lunged continuously while she blocked, eventually breaking through, but he knew better than to punch and make the same mistake as her, and started to beat around the body. She soon grabbed his arm, so he kicked her away, and stood up. She was now panting, and was in the yellow. She wasn't ready to go down yet, as fire formed around her. Grey reciprocated the movement, bringing out his electricity. He rushed forward faster than she could see, and sunk a fist into her stomach. She was now fazed, and the match was called.

"That's enough, Ms. Xiao Long you are in the red." Goodwitch called without a hint of surprise in her voice.

She collapsed onto Grey, panting. She was obviously frustrated by the fact she lost.

"It's fine if you lose." he said caringly, trying to calm her down.

"Mhm." Goodwitch cleared her throat, "please have your little affair some other time."

Grey automatically blushed red, while Yang turned her head to the spectators, and stuck out her tongue. She then laughed and guided Grey off the stage, who was still embarassed.

The two didn't have to do much until the end of class. Grey proved himself to be good at fighting hand to hand, and Yang was exhausted, resting her head on Grey's shoulder. However, it was not the same for Spencer, who had to take his turn as well. He was up against Ruby, who was a bit nervous, since she was best with Crescent Rose.

The two took the stage in front of them, and got ready.

"Begin." came the voice of Goodwitch.

The two lunged, at highspeed. It seems they were both fast. Spencer immediately pulled back from his lunge, and spun around his leg, tripping Ruby. She fell down, and attempted to backflip away, but Spencer then grabbed her hood, causing her to stop at 180° and fall face first. He then painfully, in the emotional sense, made the attempt to step on her, but she rolled out of the way. She regained her footing, and lunged again. Spencer grabbed her arm, but she then grabbed onto the same arm, spun him around, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"I learned that one from Yang." she giggled sheepishly.

Spencer wasn't out for the count just yet though, as he spun his way back up, and with fiery determination, feigned a punch beforw jabbing her square in the stomach. She coughed, and he spun around with a backhand that collided painfully to her face.

"Sorry." he said, with a touch of guilt in his voice.

"Ms. Rose, you are in the red. Mr. Stone has won the match." Goodwitch called out.

By the end of class, the two sisters were both exhausted. Grey offered to carry Yang to the room, where she put on a devilish grin and yelled "Giddy up wolfy!". Needless to say he regretted his decision right away. If she couldn't beat him, it seems she would humiliate him. So, for revenge, he faked tripping a few times, earning terrified screams from Yang. The two were both laughing by the time they got to the room. Grey layed Yang down on the bed, and proceeded to read one of his new books to her. He was surprised though, as she didn't bother to ask any questions. Although, he soon turned to see her peaceful sleeping face. It seems he really did tire her out. He laughed internally, before continuing on his own.

* * *

Spencer was sitting with Blake, enjoying the view of her face. She was focused, and reading, so her amber eyes were situated on the book. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, or at least a peck on the cheek. He gave her the small peck on the cheek, seeing as he didn't want to completely disturb her. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes, and gave him a small smile before returning to her book. This caused his heart to flutter. He felt like Blake was delicate, and one small mistake could annoy her, so he was generally careful with his moves. Keyword 'generally'. Out of impulse he kissed her on the lips, but instead of protesting, she calmly put down her book and turned to face him, reciprocating the action. She couldn't hold back a small smile. He knew he was getting things right, and put a hand to her cheek. His heart was pounding, and she could feel it. She lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, continuing. He pulled her head in a bit, practically begging for more. She knew this was the perfect time to tease him as she let go, and put on a smirk. She was surprised though when he gently pushed her down and continued where they left off. No objections there.

* * *

Grey went off and lifted some weights. Sure he got out of a fight with Yang, but of he's going to be able to protect his friends, he can't slack. Sure he's perfectly capable, but thinking that way won't help. He lifted the usual 300 pounds, while the girls stared at him. This earned them all a dirty look, before he lifted 325 with his legs.

"Girls." he muttered, with a clearly annoyed tone.

When he was done, he was all sweaty, but hit the showers. Shrieks came from everywhere when he entered. Oops. Wrong one. He quickly exited, with a completely red face, and entered the mens showers. He then passed by the cafeteria, and got dinner for himself and Yang. When he got back to the room, he put on a genuine smile, and walked up to the still sleeping Yang. _She's adorable. _He planted a small kiss on her lips and finished with "Wake up sleeping beauty."

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, only to look at Grey's smiling face with a blank look, before smiling a bit too. She then yawned, pulled him into a hug, and asked him what's up.

"I got you dinner." he said with a smile, pulling up the dinner plate for her to see.

"Aw, you didn't have to." she yawned

"No, I didn't, but I did anyways." he said in a caring tone, causing her smile to widen. She motioned for him to sit on her bed, and he happily obliged. The two ate together in an unusual silence, but Yang broke the silence when they finished.

"So, what's up?" she asked boredly.

"The sky." Grey replied in an attempt to lighten her up. It worked.

"Jeez, I didn't mean it like that." she joked

"Fine. I'm staring at your eyes. There's just something so, captivating about them. They're just nice to look at." he said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure it's my eyes that are captivating, you seem to have fallen to my breasts a couple times." she joked, earning a light punch. She then feigned pulling off her shirt, which caused him to shove her. She fell over but grabbed his collar. She began to laugh when he fell with her, and laughed harder when he fell into her breasts for the third time. He got up and tried to scramble aay out of embarassment, but she grabbed him and pressed his head onto her chest. On, not in. He gave up and just lay there calmly, entertained by the feeling of her chest rising and falling. It was calm and peaceful, unlike the wild brawler. She on the other hand enjoyed him resting on her, and maintained a smile the whole time. They enjoyed each others presence, and didn't need much to enjoy themselves, although Grey continued playing Far Cry 3, while she sat beside him, laying on his shoulders peacefully, although she got riled up at times. Eventually the ended the night with a kiss. She hungrily grabbed onto him and pressed her lips against his, initiating the kiss. She wrapped her self around him, as if she needed him to live. He on the other hand put a hand behind her head, but focused on the kiss at hand. The two received immense pleasure out of this kiss, and upheld it longer than usual. She moaned into his mouth several times, giving him a small amount of encouragement. Eventually she broke off, and tugged onto him, hugging him like a teddy bear until she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. He got up briefly to turn off the lights, crawled back in beside her, pulled her up to his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

The week passed by with every night being romantic like this one. They kissed, they joked, they did a lot together. Blake didn't mind, she had Spencer too. Yang and Spencer had something devious in mind. This would plunge Blake and Grey into complete awkwardness. "Hey, Grey, how about a date tonight? I was thinking we could go for sushi." Yang said with a devilish grin.

**{A/N} Well, cliffhanger. Vote in reviews, should I do an alternate chapter, where Blake dies from jumping off the building?**


	33. Double Date Gone Wrong

**{A/N} Well, we have a vote so far of 2 yes and 1 no for the Blake alternate chapter. Vote guys!**

_6:00 pm_

"I don't understand the devilish look on your face!" Grey whined.

Grey decided to accept her request for a date, going to sushi. Like his sister, he had no problems with it; he finds it tasty as well. However, ever since he accepted, it's like she had the look of the devil branded onto her face. She had a creepy mischevious grin on the whole day, and he just didn't understand. What _was _with that look? She was skipping along the way to the sushi place.

"Table for four, please." she said. Wait, what?

"Uh Yang, why four?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"You'll see." she giggled devilishly.

* * *

The two sat for around 15 minutes before the other two came in. Approaching their table was Spencer and Blake.

"Oh god. This is what you meant." he said horridly. She nodded, horns practically coming out of her head. Blake looked no more comfortable, and yelped in surprise when Spencer pulled her into a kiss, making it _real _deep to make things all the more awkward.

"Awkward?" Yang asked with hopeful look.

"Yes." he said, a bit angry.

"Good, we actually planned this out this morning," she said with a laugh. She stopped laughing though when Grey calmly got up and began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yang asked, a bit concerned.

"Back to the dorm." he said as calmly as he could, before exiting the restaurant despite Yang's protests. To him, this wasn't funny. Yang felt very concerned, she didn't expect him to react like this. He returned to the dorm, opened his laptop, and started up Audiosurf 2.

* * *

Yang stuck around with Blake and Spencer, and decided she might as well enjoy the meal, since Grey most likely didn't want to talk. Confusion washed over her, as she tried to understand his point of view of the whole situation. Blake ate with a small frown embedded on her face, and Spencer spent a lot of the time trying to comfort her. Neither of the two understood what the two siblings were thinking, this was all supposed to be an innocent little joke. When the meal was over, Yang promptly rushed back to the dorm to do some damage control, while Spencer took Blake to the movies. When she entered she saw him on his laptop with some pretty depressing music. Rock wasn't as lively as people thought, it had excitable moments, and more depressing ones. The music worried her a little, but he couldn't be _that _kind of guy.

"What's with the depressing music?" she asked sceptically.

"It doesn't matter." he said dismissively.

"You don't cut, do you?" she asked. She got straight to the point.

"Cut? Don't be ridiculous. What would I gain from it? I'm not depressed or anything." he informed her with a small laugh, before he face turned stone cold again.

"What was with that reaction tonight?" she asked with a frown.

"I took you out tonigt because I care for you, because I wanted to be nice, and because you asked to go out. My feelings toward you aren't a joke, nor should they be treated like one. I know Blake, and she has the same thing in mind for Spencer." he said with an angrier look on his face. Yang softened up immediately after seeing his point of view, and sat beside him.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. It was supposed to be a small enjoyable prank. I didn't for you to think I wasn't taking this relationship seriously, because I really am. I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Just like you rubbed off on me, making me a bit less cold, I'm gonna have to rub off on you, and make you a little more calm. You're bright, I'll give you that, but you're a bit too excitable." he said calmly. He put his laptop into sleep mode, and faced her.

"So you don't like who I am?" she asked with a frown.

"That's not what I mean. I love who you are. That's why i'm in a relationship with you, I just mean that sometimes you're overly excited. You need to dial down a notch. I still love your bright personality, but you're too bright at times." he said caringly, the genuinity filling his voice, but leaving a trace of his annoyance.

She thought about it and brightened up a little; he did make sense.

* * *

Grey didn't want to be around anybody at this point. He couldn't stop thinking about the night, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He needed out for a bit. He was going to walk to the roof, but he then bumped into Ruby, who began to endlessly apologize, and winced when she saw the frown on his face.

"Sorry, and I'm not frowning at you." he said when he saw her reaction. However, his voice was low and angry. She felt like she had to deal with it.

"Come to the roof with me for a second, okay?" she said brightly with a smile. Truth be told, he scared her.

* * *

Ruby didn't know what was wrong, but it was time she got down to it. She rarely sees Grey look pretty angry.

"What happened? You look really upset." she said sympathetically. The sympathy and curiosity were drawn across her face. Slowly his frown was disappearing, very slowly, but he found it hard to be upset around her.

"Yang decided to ask me on a date for a prank. Turns out she wanted to double date to make things awkward between Blake and I. I probably shouldn't get this upset, but it was like she thought my feelings were a joke." he said rather grimly.

"Well, Yang can take things a bit far at times. I'm sorry, but you do have the right to be upset." she said, the sympathy pretty much pouring out with her words.

"It's not your fault." he said. He had brightened up considerably. It was like she had a passive aura to boost somebody's mood.

"Well, maybe it isn't, I guess, but it's my job to keep the team together. Not to say you were breaking off."

"I understand your reasoning." he said, showing slight guilt.

"So," she began brightly.

* * *

The two spoke about music, while Spencer had Blake to deal with. They had gotten out of the movies, and her mood hadn't completely been uplifted. She still had a frown on her face, and although he found it cute, he also found it deadly.

"Listen, I really am sorry." he said apologetically.

"You toyed with my emotions. That's not funny." she said coldly.

"Blake," he whined, "it was supposed to be for fun!"

"Fun for you, you toyed with not only my emotions, but my brother's as well." she said. She was frowning more and more, and Spencer was getting nervous. He kissed her, but she pushed back, now with a look of fury.

"You toy with me, and then kiss me? What am I, your tool?" she asked angrily, before storming off to get away from him. He however, was persistant, and kept up with her despite her attempts to get away. He finally managed to speak on the dustplane, when he took a seat beside her.

"Blake, please, I'm sorry. I cherish every second I have with you, and really do have feelings for you. You're the best thing that happened to me. I worked for you, and now I'm going to fight to keep you." he said affectionately. A hug from him followed, but she didn't protest, she more-so ignored it. She was acting rather cold toward him. He wasn't letting up though, and slowly but surely she became rather comfortable in his embrace. Eventually, when he felt it was okay, he planted a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Yang was growing rather worried, as Grey had an angry look on his face when he left the room. Even worse, he was out for a long time, and that was a small cause for concern. Weiss was in the room with her.

"Is he okay? Do you know where he is?" Weiss asked passively.

"Why do you care, so you can hit on him some more?" Yang asked dangerously; it sounded suspicious.

"Oh no, I've gotten over him. I don't care much for him past a friend anymore." she said carelessly, causing Yang to relax a bit.

"No, I don't know where he is." she said, once again worriedly.

Then door opened with Grey carrying Ruby, who was asleep, and hugging him. She had her arms around his neck, while he carried her in the bridal carry. Yang immediately became jealous, and her jealousy worsened when he tucked her into the bed. She was surprised when Ruby refused to stop hugging him, and wanted to hold onto him like a teddy bear. He made her let go though, and she whined/moaned sleepily "No, don't go!".

* * *

Blake entered shortly after to see Yang who had a look of jealousy, and Weiss who was studying with a look of extreme concentration, Ruby who was peacefully asleep, and Grey who was calmly getting ready to sleep in Yang's bed. He shut his eyes and fell asleep. Right outside the hallway was Spencer, who pulled her into a deep kiss before she entered, and fell asleep.

**{A/N} Well, thoght's, feedback and criticism are all appreciated. Vote in reviews for whether or not I should do a Blake death alternate chapter. Fire away!**


	34. Plans

**{A/N} I wasn't very tempted to put this one together, since my headphones broke, and I don't think I'm getting new ones. This has caused me to feel rather deoressed for the time being. On a side note, exam week has arrived and so I'm home all of next week. Enjoy!**

Ruby woke up the next morning in her bed, and something felt wrong. Oh yeah, she was on the roof with Grey. So how was she in bed? _He must have carried me back, *gasp* they have cookies with breakfast this morning!_ Ruby thought to herself excitedly. She quickly slipped out of bed, got changed, and left the room in a blur. She entered the cafeteria only to bump into Terra.

"Hello, Terra." she said with bright smile.

"Watch it!" he said sternly, his tone rivaling that of Weiss.

"You remind me of a friend." she said with a laugh. "Here come eat with me." she said kindly.

* * *

The two ate together, but Terra began to feel a bit weird. Every smile she gave him a smile he blushed furiously, and looked down at his food. Ruby was pretty much oblivious to this, but then again, who expects those thoughts from an 11 year old? Let's not forget the fact that she was more focused on eating cookies than his beat red face.

"I-I gotta go." he said quickly before leaving.

_Hmm, what's the hurry?_

* * *

The next morning did not seem so well for Grey. It was nice that blth he and Yang were hugging each other, but other than that he still felt depressed about the night before. He also had a gut feeling something was wrong. He then realized he was screwed if Yang was hugging him, because he didn't want to wake her up out of courtesy.

_I guess an extra hour or so couldn't hurt._

He then shut his eyes and tried to get some extra sleep; he would need it.

* * *

Adam was being escorted to the leader's room, because as it turns out, the leader wanted to speak to him. He was walking calmly and quietly with his escort, who seemed rather fearful of him. Then again, he was relentless, and ever since he lost Blake things haven't gotten much better. If anything, they've gotten worse, especially when she turned him down to come back to the White Fang. He had built up anger inside him still, built up frustration. He was approaching the room, and held a straight face. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and entered.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes, Adam, I have an important mission. I need you to get them. All of them." the leader said seriously. Adam's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. It will be difficult, so I am giving you an elite squad to command."

"I see. Anything else you would like for me to accomplish?" Adam said, returning ti his calm state.

"No. Your squad will be ready tonight."

Adam silently left the room, kmowing that he would have to eat well, and not over exert himself, as for this mission, he needed to be at his best. One screw up and he could be captured.

"What did he need Adam?" a colleague asked.

"Shut up and mind your own business." he said coldly.

* * *

Grey woke up again, this time Yang was just waking up. She stretched out her arms, and accidentally punched him in the process, causing him to fall of the bed, and fall pretty hard to the floor. Yang immediately felt terrible while he groaned in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she called out before jumping off her bed to help him.

"No problem." he said waving her off before doing the morning necessities and leaving to get breakfast. He didn't say a word to Yang in that time. In fact, he doesn't know why he slept in her bed. He must have been too tired to think. He got breakfast, and ate alone, still slightly upset at Yang and Spemcer for their little prank.

When he was finished breakfast, he had no idea on what to do. He was feeling too lazy to train, and he didn't want to go downtown. He figured he might as well read and hope Yang doesn't interrupt. So he went back to the room, grabbed a book, and began to read. The book was rather interesting, but sad at the same time. It wasn't lengthy at all, but he loved it. It was about a teenager who's little brother was diagnosed with leukemia, and about how his life went tumbling down after that. Financially and emotionally. It turned out to be one of his favourites, but he finished it in a couple of hours. The amount of emotional stress was incredible. The main character was also understandable, as he doesn't know what would happen if Blake developped leukemia. The thought itself made his eyes sting.

* * *

Yang was at breakfast with Weiss, Blake, and JNPR. She just didn't understand why he was still so upset; they talked things out the night before. The troubled look on her face made the others worry, except for Blake who knew exactly what was going on.

"What's wrong Yang? You seem confused." Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"I don't understand. I upset Grey yesterday, so we talked things out. He seemed okay last night, except he looked to be getting angry all over again." she said while frowning.

"What did you do to him?" Pyrrha continued, out of curiosity.

"She asked him on a date to play a prank. She and Spencer asked both of us at the same time to go on a date, as a plan to make aa awkward double date for the two of us." Blake said passively.

"Yang that's wrong!" Pyrrha gasped.

"It was meant to be an innocent joke!" she said angrily.

"That's not innocent! That's playing with his feelings!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I know, he told me." she growled, her eyes flickering red.

"Listen, Yang, I'm telling you this for your own good." she said softly.

"I'm sure you are, but please leave me alone on the subject now please." Yang said, keeping her calm.

* * *

The day passed relatively eventless. Grey played some Audiosurf, listened to some music without playing, read, and was completely unprepared for what would come that night. Ruby came back to the room, saw Grey, and became worried. He didn't look even remotely happy, his face was just blank.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, snapping back into reality, the frown reforming on his face.

"You don't look so fine." she said worriedly.

"I'm fine." he repeated. He wasn't so sure he wanted to talk about it.

"You're probably stil upset about last night." she said sympathetically, before remembering her question.

"By the way, did you carry me back to my bed?" she now asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Thanks!" she said brightly with a smile. She then looked at his weapon, and looked back at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I look at your weapon?" she asked pleadingly.

"Sure." he said while rolling his eyes.

She suddenly rushed to get it, rushed back, and started examining it like she was a kid in a candy store. Every little gear she wanted to see, until...

_BOOM!_

"I knew something didn't feel right about today." he sighed, before taking his weapon back and going downstairs.

* * *

When he came down he didn't like what he saw. A group of around 9 White Fang elites, and Adam.

"I'm going to have to take you along with Blake and Terra." he said cooly.

"What makes you thing we're willing to go?"

"Well, we'll begin the student massacre if you don't."

"And here you thought I would let you date Blake." he said angrily. This caused Adam to clench his teeth, and rush forward, attempting to strike Grey, but he held up his sword, blocking the blow. All of the other students began to attack the elite.

**{A/N} So here it is. The book I used in the chapter is called Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie by Jordan Sonnenblick. I do not own it, or RWBY for that matter, just the OC. It's my favourite book, and I've read maybe 10 times now? Secondly, the vote for the alternate chapter is 3 Yes and 4 No. Vote in reviews. Thoughts, feedback, and criticism are all appreciated. It's not a money tip, it's all free! Fire away!**


	35. Concussion

Sparks flew, as both Grey and Adam were in combat. Against each other. Adam was pissed, and it was part of his job to capture Grey, while Grey was too busy defending. He decided now would be a good time to start taking the offensive. He back to slash at Adam, causing more sparks to fly, as Adam was good with blocking as well. _I could use my lightning, but there's the possibility of him absorbing the energy, and using it against me. I should probably keep fighting melee. _Grey kept up the offensive, aiming for any open spot he found. Adam was quick and skilled, and was able to defend those open spots Grey spotted. Both of them hated this though, every second of it. Neither of the two wanted to fight, neither of the two wanted to make the attempt to kill the other. They had the same thought in mind. Maybe, just _maybe _under different circumstances Grey would have let Adam forge a stronger bond with his sister. The two could have been smiling under the sunlight, sitting under a tree or something, enjoying the day. Talking, laughing, smiling, the way things should have been. Blake could have rested her head on Adam's shoulder, and had a more excited look in her eyes. Grey wouldn't be the broken man he now is. They could have been happy, and lived normal lives. All of it was cliché, yes, but sometimes cliché is good. However, all of this was taken away by one selfish decision. Now, Grey is slowly being repaired, but all it takes is one little tap for him to fall apart again. Now, he's fighting his best friend. Now, every second he worries about his little sister's wellbeing. People say life is great, beautiful, and full of light. This is true, but life is also dark, unfair, and cruel. Life gives no second chances, and is ugly when you're one of those people cast aside, one of those people ignored and looked down on. No faunus believes that life is always beautiful, they've all faced discrimination, and hate. Where there is light, there are always shadows. This is an inseperable pair. a nexus. The two best friends had grim looks on their faces, as their battle raged on.

* * *

Grey took one downward slash, but Adam blocked it. Quickly, Grey split his sword and took a stab, but Adam saw this, and caught it. Literally, with his hand. Red blood surrounded, and staind the blade of Grey's sword. Adam took a kick at Grey, and his foot collided with Grey's stomach, causing him to fly by while losing one if his two swords. Adam now had it, and Adam understood it. He flicked down the blade, and began to fire the pistol. Grey, being fast and accurate, used the sword he still had to deflect them. Grey's next move was to get up quick, and retake his fighting stance. He lost all functions on his sword except two now. He could slash and fire the pistol. He had to fight to reclaim the other half that Adam now posessed. Using his semblance to boost him, Grey rushed forward at a blinding speed, and aimed for a punch at Adam. Adam, who saw this, side stepped, grabbed Grey's head from behind, amd slammed it into the ground. He proceeded to apply pressure with his foot on Grey's body, before taking a shot from behind. Blake shot him, but soon after was grabbed by the throat by one of the elites.

* * *

Spencer noticed this, and he wasn't going to let anyone lay a hand on Blake. He rushed at the elite, who was now holding a struggling Blake by the throat in the air, suffocating her so that she would pass out. Spencer knew it, and gave the elite no time to follow through with his plan, as he sunk a punch to his face, causing the man to fly, along with Blake. She wasn't held by the man anymore, but she was still flying. Spencer ran with all his might, and caught her just in the nick of time.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived." he said with a wide grin.

* * *

Grey was disoriented, but managed to stand up, before seeing Adam just barely managing. He seemed to have sustained a bullet shot. Grey walked forward to the now shaking Adam, and pushed him back to the floor. First he recovered the other half of his weapon, and then stomped on Adam, causing him to go limp. Grey collapsed, he was still too dizzy.

"Operation failed!" one of the elites shouted, before picking up Adam, and leaving. Nobody bothered to stop them, everyone else just began to tend to the wounded.

* * *

Grey was still disoriented, but not out cold. Adam hit his head hard. He felt himself being pulled up, and supported. To his left he saw it was Blake who was supporting him. His vision was blurry, but he knew his sister. Slowly he was recovering, but his head was pounding him.

"Talk about a headache." he mumbled.

"We're taking you to the infirmary. You probably have a concussion." Blake informed him. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His vision had now cleared up, but he was still dizzy.

"I shot Adam." she said quietly.

"So that's what happened. You saved me in the process you know." he said, trying to cheer her up a little from the heavy shame and guilt now on her.

* * *

He was now at the infirmary. Blake informed the nurse what happened, so he was taken in for an examination. It was much better than they thought. He'd be in for a bit because he had a concussion, but he was relatively fine other than that. He was escorted to a hospital bed. Again. This was becoming too much of a common appearance.

"I'm not liking how many times you're ending up in here." Yang said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I can't exactly have complete control on whether someone or something is going to get a good hit in." he replied sheepishly, while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's still too many times for comfort." she finished sternly.

* * *

He spent the night in the infirmary, but was released the next day for classes. They weren't exactly ken on the idea if releasing him just yet, but he was persistant enough to change their minds. Grimm Studies was just another tale by Professor Port on how he took on a whole beowolf pack alone. For sparring, he was forced to sit out, and anyone who bothered him received a scolding, courtesy of Ms. Goodwitch. When the day was over. He found out this was going to last for about a week. Great, one week to be wasted. He sat down and sighed at dinner.

"You know, I'd love to be able to miss out on some classes." Jaune said cheerily.

"Trust me, not when you have a constant headache, and when you're dizzy beyond belief." Grey informed him. Jaune started, but faltered.

"Well, you may have a concussion, but it was for the right cause." Pyrrha added in.

"I know, but still, having a concussion sucks."

"Nothing we can do about it now." Yang said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Grey felt dizzy by the end of dinner, so Yang offered to help him back to the dorm. From there, she took care of him. If he needed, something she would get it for him, if he wanted to talk, she was available, if he needed to go to the bathroom and was feeling dizzy, she would support him and wait outside the door.

"You don't need to take care of me. Feel free to do what you want." he said, with a tone of kindness.

"Well, I want to take care of you." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. This earned a small laugh from him.

* * *

She wasn't the only one to keep him company though. JNPR visited at times to make sure he was okay, RWBY was just about always there, and Spencer visited too. This was the pattern for his week with a concussion. On Sunday he was deemed okay, just as predicted.

"So, how does it feel to not have a concussion?" Yang asked brightly.

"How else? Much better." he said contentedly. All of those stupid headaches were over, and he could start participating more in class. The next day he was back up and at it. Grimm Studies is boring as aslways, but at least he could spar. This time, his opponent was Blake. This was going to be interesting, as he never fought his sister. He never wanted to. Now, he had to, and he could test her abilities. She walked up to the stage with a smirk on her face. The two were the dynamic duo in the White Fang; great coordination, planning things out before hand, they worked together the best.

"Don't hold back, or you'll end up get taped back together when I'm finished with you." she said with a smirk.

"Big talk for the little sister." he retorted confidentally.

"Don't underestimate me." she sighed.

"Underestimate? No, but I hope I won't have to carry you to the infirmary." he laughed.

"I don't know. Are you capable if attacking me?" she asked.

"It'll kill me, but I'll do it." he finished. The room was dead silent. The two were going to have an interesting battle.

"Begin." Goodwitch said, her voice echoing through the silent room.

**{A/N} This was meant to be released yesterday. Oops. Well I'm home all week due to exams, except Thursday. I may or may not write the alternate chapter at school on Thursday. The vote is Yes:6 No: 5. Write your vote in reciews, hopefully with your thoughts, feedback, and criticism. Fire away!**


	36. Pranking

**{A/N} Heads up, for comedy purposes this chapter has strong adult references. However, not enough to warrant M in my opinion. Enjoy!**

The two stared each other down. The suspense was building up in the room. If the two were generally coordinated, that means they should be able to predict each others movements. Even Terra came to watch this one. Each one was planning their attacks carefully, and planning around the others defenses. They knew the other's strengths, and weaknesses. For example, Blake could be a bit reckless at times, and Grey was too protective of his sister, meaning he would lower his guard at times. Ruby was practically shaking in her seat from the built up suspense, as the battle had begun, but neither of the two had made a single move.

_If I can make a flurry of attacks, Blake will probably use her semblance to back away from me, while keeping in line. If I time my semblance right, I can probably bring down a bolt to shock her just barely enough. Blake is reckless too, I hope she doesn't break the first rule I always taught her... _Grey thought to himself, before Blake ran forward. She broke rule number one. Grey jumped out of the way, jumped forward and pushed her from behind, causing her to lose her footing. She recovered with a somersault though.

"Blake," he began, clearly annoyed, "you broke rule number one! Never make the first move. You also missed the second one. It's all about the third move!"

First move, Blake charged in. Second move, jumping out of the way. Third move, jumping forward and pushing, causing her to lose her balance.

However, at the same time, Grey had held back, displaying his weakness as well. Very easily he could have punched, kicked, or slashed, causing more serious damage, but he held back and pushed her instead.

The two circled each other, until Grey broke his own first rule, and ran forward. He stopped just as he was getting close. She stepped back, but he began launching as many slashes as he could at her. Eventually, just as he predicted, she used her semblance to back up, but she was was surprised when she was hit by a bolt of electricity. It wasn't enough though. She got back up, and released the ribbon of Gambol Shroud, beginning to fight closer to ranged. She spun it around like a tornado, causing him to back up. She rushed forward, jumped, and started spinning in a ball. He had to back up again, but found himself caught by her ribbon, as she spun the blade downwards. She pulled him forward, and delivered a punch to his stomach. This disoriented him, but not for long. He found himself still caught by her ribbon and made his next move. He pulled it forward, which instead of pulling Blake forward, disarmed her. He held onto the blade, and ran forward, now using his blade on her, who had to jump to a more defensive strategy. She was weaving around his strikes, until she shadowed into the, flipping behind Grey, and grabbing his arm. She quickly undid Gambol Shroud with the time she had, and forced him to let go. She now had her weapon back, and the match was even. Grey took a slash forward, which she blocked with Gambol Shroud, and pushed away, before taking a swipe in turn at him. He blocked it from the side, before splitting his sword, and taking a slash. She back flipped out of the way, but had to backflip again to avoid getting caught by another zap. She began to fire the pistol on Gambol Shroud, but Grey used his sword to deflect the bullets. He then in turn flicked down both the blades on his swords, and began to fire both pistols. Blake too was capable of deflecting bullets. He decided to take things to the next level. Using his aura to nullify the bullets, Grey turned his swords into a sniper and shot. Blake dodged them, before jumping forwards and slashing. He took advantage of her dash, and physics, to shoot a lightning bolt, nailingg her square in the chest. The physics applied is momentum. Once she was charging she would have to slow down before moving, or tumble out of the way. If she tumbled she would only hurt herself even more before he pounced. There was also the fact that his bolts are quick. Her aura dropped into the red.

"Ms. Belladonna, you are in the red. Mr. Belladonna wins this fight." Goodwitch informed, however this time she sounded impressed rather than bored and emotionless. This was one of the more interesting battles that Grey was in. He offered a hand to help Blake up, which she took.

"Nice fight you guys had there." Yang said, after the two sat down.

"Thanks, although hitting my sister is not exactly a hobby of mine." he said sadly, before hugging Blake and apologizing, causing her to laugh. Although she seemed emotionless, he could bring out the best of her

* * *

When class was over, Spencer met up with the group, and of course told Blake and Grey thought it was an awesome, although he would have much preferred a different outcome. Blake rolled her eyes with a small smile, and Grey just shrugged, before walking off to the dorm.

"Now look, he doesn't want to be around us!" Yang growled.

"That's not it, I just want to read!" he called out passively.

"Oh." she said brightly, as he disappeared from view.

"So, you little love birds done anything _more _than just kiss yet?" Yang said while making an obvious attempt to suppress a laugh.

"I was thinking we could step it up a notch tonight." Blake said deviously, causing Yang to laugh as Spencer went dark red, as if his head would explode. Yang began to nudge him with a creepy look on her face.

"Leave out no details, try and take it easy for her first time. Slowly~." she said. He was beginning to shake.

"Who said anything about a first time?" she asked. At this point he had a gigantic nose bleed. The two girls fell to the ground laughing.

"Ahah, good one Blake!" Yang yelled.

"Talk about evil..." he muttered as he sat up, but Blake walked up and pushed him back down playfully. Tears were streaming down Yang's face as she kept laughing. The joke was not over yet though, Blake had a surprise for him later.

* * *

Spencer had calmed down, finally. That was brutal of those two girls, and here he was still walking with them. Fortunately he managed to get no blood on his coat.

"You two are terrible." he muttered.

"Thank you, and come again!" Yang said, after winking at him. She was still fidgety from the laughter. Even throughout dinner he found things awkward. Although thankfully Grey wasn't there. Either he forgot, or he just wasn't hungry. He didn't mind, because the last thing he needed was for Grey to find out about their little joke.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Blake led Spencer to their dorm. No one was in there. No one, except Grey. Perfect set up for what she was about to do. She led him to her bed, and crawled underneath the covers.

"You weren't serious, were you?" he asked, obviously frightened.

"No." she said simply, before she began to smack her fist against her palm.

"Oh, Spencer!" she fake-moaned deviously.

"No, no don't do this." he said, terrified.

"Spencer! B-be gentle!" she continued to call out, with a devious look.

"I-it hurts, please be more slow!" she said, before slowing the pace with her smacking.

"B-B-Blake, he's going to kill me..." he stuttered.

"Oh!" she began to repeatedly call out, while slowly augmenting the pace again.

Spencer was already dark red, and he was just about ready to die, rather than face what he felt was coming.

"S-Spencer, I-I-I- I think I'm-" she called out, while quickly increasing the pace, before letting out a high pitched scream.

* * *

Grey heard what was going on and frowned.

"Must be a practical joke." he muttered, although he was noticeably angry. As she went on, he only began to frown more, and more, until he was shaking. His face was red from anger, and it was like his head was going to pop off. A vein was bulging out of his fore head, as he was almost ready to kill Spencer. He lost it when she screamed. He charged into the room while shouting

"SPENCER!"

"Enjoy!" Blake whispered, while beginning to make fake panting sounds.

"Shit, oh shit, oh shit." Spencer muttered before charging out of the room.

"Get back here you little shit, so I can rip your little throat out, and castrate you! I'm gonna kill you, you little bastard!" Grey yelled while chasing him down. Spencer was screaming as he ran.

**{A/N} I guess you could say this is a filler, although I'm trying to add comedy to the story. This is just meant to finish off the last cliifhanger. I don't know what to make for the next little story line right now, so bear with me please. The alternate chapter vote is tied at 8:8. If I make it, it's going to be tomorrow when I'm at school, because I don't have anything to do for half of the day. To the guest who keeps changing his name and voting repeatedly. Please, just stop now, I'm not stupid. I won't tell you what you're doing wrong because you'll only fix it. I'm starting to deny your votes. Just stop. Anyways, vote in reviews, and leave your thoughts, feedback, and criticism too with it please! Fire away!**


	37. Thoughts of the White Fang

**{A/N} Sorry I haven't posted for a week, but I've been out of ideas. IceBoi helped me come up with this one, so I want to thank him. This chapter is focused on the thoughts of the White Fang Characters. Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. Enjoy!**

Grey finally managed to calm down after finding out about the prank Blake played on Spencer, who was shaking vigourously. As it turns out, she was following the whole time, and stopped Grey from shocking Spencer after he began to fly. Grey was panting from the chasing he had done, in his attempts to kill Spencer. Yang and Blake were staring at the two, trying their best not to laugh. He was a ticking time bomb; if they laugh, he could explode.

* * *

Spencer went back to his dorm, scared that Grey would slit his throat during the night. Blake went to sleep, and so did Yang, but Grey wasn't tired at all. It was Monday, and he wasn't tired. He tried, oh he tried, but it was pointless. He instead stayed up, getting some school work done, studying, and reading. He eventually fell asleep at 3 in the morning. At 8:30 he was woken up by Blake, who noticed how tired he looked. His eyes were just barely open.

"At what time did you fall asleep?" she asked, a small frown on her face.

"I dunno, 3?" he mumbled before yawning.

She seemed more concerned now, but there was nothing she could do except get him some coffee, before classes started.

* * *

Adam was once again summoned by the leader of the White Fang, and he knew this meeting wasn't going to be for a happy cup of tea, or some booze to celebrate his success in capturing the Belladonnas. This was going to be a meeting about how he failed, and couldn't succeed in bringing even one. He still had his bandages on from the gun shot he received thanks to Blake. He knocked on the door, and entered.

"Hello Adam, I'm sure you know why I've asked you to come." the leader said irritatedly.

"Yes, sir." Adam said, keeping his usual monotone voice.

"Those kids are important. They hold valuable information, and you failed to recover even Terra. I'm disappointed, and I expected much more from you. I need them to join, or be killed, even if they are mine. They ran away a long time ago, they know the system, and if they are not captured, or killed, they can reveal serious information on this association. You failed, why? Because Grey was your best friend? Or, perhaps, it is because you are in love with my daughter? I know things Adam. You have to go in with the intent to kill, or you will not succeed. You cannot let your emotions get the best of you. You are an important piece of this association, you hold a lot of power, but you need to use it. Recover for now, however we will need to try this again." the leader said, without even a hint of a smile.

"Yes, sir." Adam said, before exiting the room, and returning to his quarters.

* * *

_The days when those children were young, were incredible. They were bright, and happy. Of course, my ungrateful son was not willing to accept the fact that his sister was born for him. Then, that ungrateful little girl would not accept her fate. I remember, the good times, when we were a family, before that brat got what he deserved. We were going to announce the third child, but then everything went downhill. The days at the park, the picnics, the toys, what happened? Then we only had Terra, and of course, we lost him too. Everything seemed perfect with that boy! We tried again, all from the start! We made sure not to make the same mistake again, but this year, we lost him! _The leader thought to himself, his fist clenched in a tight ball. The man was never angry like this. He was usually dismissive, calm, and usually had a smile on his face. Now, he was angry.

* * *

Adam was laying down on his bed, tired and injured. The only thing on his mind now was Blake. The leader knew, he knew about Adam's interest in Blake. Adam couldn't help it, he missed her. He missed Grey, but he missed her most. He wished he could hold her in a hug, he wished he could be her shoulder to cry on, and her best friend, but those were only wishes. They were only dreams, dreams that would never come true. He messed up, he screwed up their friendship, he was forcing himself on her whenever he saw her. He was impulsive, he couldn't hold back. He had been on missions with her before. He remembers them clearly. He remembers that last one in Forever Fall, when she left. Grey left shortly after. All Adam wanted, was to be with her. He wanted a normal life, with her by his side. He knew it would never happen. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by his partner.

"Are you still thinking about that girl?" she asked uninerestedly.

"Did I say you could come in?" he asked irritatedly.

"Aw, come on, we're partners. You can trust me." she said in a dark, playful tone.

"Out." he said sternly.

"Don't be shy of me, I won't bite." she said with a giggle.

"I said get out." he repeated.

"Alright." she said, putting her hands up, and leaving the room. After the door closed, Adam shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

The leader was thinking to himself, what could they have done differently to succeed in the mission. The plan was a failure, and that needed to be changed. They were going to have to be more stealthy. It was evident that the elites could not stand up to all of Beacon, so fighting up front was not an option. One more elite to the squad should help, and stealth was the better option. How to get in though. During the night would be better, but the entrances were locked at night. He was going to have to spend a lot of time divising this plan.

* * *

Grey found it difficult to pay attention in class. He was way too tired. All he thought about was the invasion in which he received his concussion. He knew his father was after him, along with his siblings. They held valuable information. He made one attack, and he was probably going to make another. The question is, when? How will he do it, because he'll definitely change his ways. Grey was too tired to think any longer, as he was drifting to sleep. He put his head on his desk, and began to shut his eyes before he felt a pinch from Blake. This woke him up again, but the day was difficult. Fortunately, history was second period, so when it finished he went up to the dorm and took a nap right away.

**{A/N} So, here it is. The vote for Blake's death ended with No. Sorry Yes people. Anyways, thoughts, feedback and criticism are all appreciated. Fire away!**


	38. Drunk on a Date

**{A/N} Well, sorry I'm a bit behind with releasing. Anyways, good news, Massages by H'te Rarpee came out, and it is personally one of my favourites. Check it out, although I doubt you didn't. Anyways, enjoy!**

After waking up from his nap, he found it was very late. He was also starving. He found that Blake left some tuna beside him, in case of this exact situation. He found she was asleep in her bed; it was around midnight anyways. Yang was asleep on the desk, after studying for a while. Grey gave his sister a thank you kiss, and ate quickly. He gently woke up Yang with a kiss, causing her to groan after being awoken from her slumber. He carried her to the bed, and helped her get changed. He then tucked her in, although she wouldn't let go. He didn't mind, he ate beforehand because he knew this would happen. He just let out a small smile before crawling beside her, pulling her into a hug, and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day was a lot better. Having the much needed sleep, Grey was more ready for the day ahead. Good thing, since these classes required attention.

* * *

The week was eventless as always. Cardin was not seen, much to Grey's delight. Cardin must have been expelled for sexual assault, and Grey already underwent expulsion for castrating him. He noticed Yang was acting rather shy around him, and he didn't understand until she finally spoke.

"Grey," she began, looking down, "I was wondering if I could make up for that last date..."

He didn't quite expect the question, and it caught him off guard, but he didn't mind. "Of course." he said, giving her a quick kiss. This quickly made her feel much more comfortable and confident.

"Same place?" she asked, a hungry look filled her eyes, making it evident she wanted to eat sushi with him this time, instead of being the third wheel on Spencer and Blakes date. He couldn't say no, which earned him one of Yang's specialty bone crushing hugs.

Yang wanted to get him something, so during the day she asked Blake to go downtown.

"Blake, you wanna go downtown with me?"

"Why?" was her boring response.

"I want to get something for Grey." Yang said impatiently, but Blake wasn't done having her little fun.

"Oh, are you two going on a date? Are you going to heat things up tonight?" she asked with a small smile, knowing she hit a nerve when a vein bulged out of Yang's forehead.

"No." she said through her teeth, "and don't pull my jokes on me either."

"Okay." Blake said, holding her arms up, as if to surrender.

* * *

When they got to the mall, Yang got carried away. Fortunately, Blake was there to keep her on track, and reminded her of why they were really there.

"I wonder what he likes apart from books!" she whined.

"I've never bought him anything." Blake said, much to Yang's frustration, until an idea popped into her head.

"I know, I'm buying him drumsticks." she said excitedly.

* * *

Grey had the same mindset as Yang, but of course he had no idea. He already knew what to buy her. When he hit downtown, he immediately headed for the flower shop, and bought the nicest roses he could find. He wanted to make sure tonight was nice and even a bit romantic.

When he got back, he confirmed with Ruby that roses were a nice gift for a date, in which she giggled and nodded. He was ready whenever she was, so he waited for her to return. When she did, he would take her out.

* * *

Yang had gotten Grey his gift, which was a pair of drumsticks. She was sure he would like them, but then Yang got carried away at the mall. She checked out hair products, although she already had enough, new bikinis, because why not, and new clothes. Most, if not all girls like her were always looking at clothes. She felt no need to look at jewellery, since she already had her diamond earrings and necklace, so she showed no interest. She even forced Blake to try in some black bikinis that would make Spencer die from blood loss. Blake was blushing the whole time, and was extremely uncomfortable. Yang didn't care much; Blake needed to learn to have more fun.

* * *

When Yang returned, she was warmly greeted by Grey, who was ready to go out any time. The two exchanged their gifts, and when Grey found that Yang bought him a gift, he was speechless, but when he showed her the roses he bought her, she pulled him into a deep kiss. She wanted to shiw her excitement and gratitude, and what better way than to stick her tongue in his mouth? Of course, being in a relationship in all, he didn't mind, and put a hand on her cheek. Problem is, tonight was going to be a bit chaotic, but of course they didn't know. They went for some sushi, which Grey loved, just like Blake. When they sat down, they began choosing what they wanted to eat first. When the waitress came, however, Yang asked for some sake. She may not have been 18, but she apparently looked it. Grey looked 18 too, so the waitress brought it to them. Grey was surprised.

"_What are you doing?!_" he half whispered, half shouted.

"It's fine, it's not like I'm going to get drunk or anything." she replied, confident in herself.

* * *

"Uuuugh." Yang moaned. Of course she overdid it.

"I told you." he sighed disappointedly. He trusted her, but if course she got drunk. He was hoping she wouldn't pull anything funny. He gave her what was meant to be a quick kiss, before she extended it. This caught him off guard, and he pulled away, not wanting to do this in public, and while she was drunk. He helped her back to the dorm, in hopes of making things better, but of course this didn't help. She wanted more from him. When he helped her take off her shirt, he expected her to put on her pyjama shirt with his help if needed. She didn't. Instead, she shoved his head in between her breasts again.

"Hahah, _hick _you put your head in my breasts again! No worries, _hick _you can do what you want. There's a lot of cushioning. _Hick_" she managed to get out before he pulled his head out, quickly forcing her shirt on, and then quickly helping her change her shorts.

"I bet you liked that." came Blake's voice, with a laugh.

"Hey, _hick _Blake! Wanna join us _hick_ in the bed?" Yang said while laughing. Blake began to blush furiously, before leaving to meet up with Spencer. Yang dragged him to the bed, trying to force Grey in, but he got her a glass of water to reduce the hangover she would have the next day. He wasn't comfortable sleeping yet, so he let Yang fall asleep, while he slept on the floor.

"Long time no see." he said to the floor jokingly, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Adam, you have recovered yes?" the leader asked.

"Yes." he said simply, in his dark voice.

"Good, it's time. You have a group of 10 elites, and you will enter straight thtough the window in their dorms. You will capture the two, and move on to Terra. You will bring them back and I will decide their fate. You will be stealthy, do not cause a big ruckus, and do not make yourself known, Tomorrow." he said darkly, with a wide grin.

"I understand, I will prepare." Adam finished, before being dismissed.

**{A/N} So, you asked for a bright chapter, here you go. Do, thoughts, feedback and criticism is all appreciated. Come on guys, I got your back, you have my encouragement! Fire away!**


	39. Kidnapped

**{A/N} Long time no see dirtbags! In other words, I'm just psyched for Red vs Blue, which starts April 28th. I'm sure you guys are all also aware that RWBY Volume 2 premieres at RTX this summer, so there are quite a few things to be looking forward to. Also, on a seperate note, Canada is 1st in the Olympics, so go Canada!**

Yang woke up the next morning with a huge headache. Her head was throbbing, and she felt horrible. She didn't even find Grey beside her, he slept on the floor.

"So this is what happens when you overdo it. Talk about a crappy morning so far." she muttered, but the day was going to be no better.

She climbed down from her bed, and got ready for the day ahead. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got into the shower. She took long showers, around an hour long. The big issue, is she forgot to lock the door, and nobody could tell when the shower was on until too late. The shower also happened to be clear, so when Grey opened that door, he was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Grey woke up, and fortunately this time he didn't have a bunch of knots in his back. He noticed Yang was up, and figured she had already gone to breakfast. He had never been so wrong.

"Well, I guess I'm still capable of sleeping on the floor." he said to himself jokingly, with a small smile. He got up and walked to the bathroom, but he hadn't heard the shower. He wasn't paying much attention due to how tired he was from just waking up. He got his wake up call when he opened the door, and found Yang in the shower. The big issue, is that she was naked. Common mistake at times, it happens, but when he got a full view of her body, she let out a high pitched scream, while he slammed the door shut. Neither of the two cared that the ice princess was still asleep, so she woke up, ready to burn somebody, then freeze them so they stayed alive long enough to feel the excrutiating pain. Typical Weiss.

Grey quickly ran to the tissue box, and shoved a whole tissue up each nostril. It wasn't enough. Both tissues became blood red before shooting out of his nose. The image of Yang was burned into his mind. He remembered it crystal clear. Only more blood shot out of his nose.

* * *

Yang was traumatized. Grey walked in on her while she was in the shower, and there were no soap suds to cover an inch of her body. He got a perfect view of her, and even though the two were in a relationship, she wasn't exactly ready for him to see her like this yet. Yes, she tried once, but she came to a quick realization that it wasn't the best idea. She quickly locked the door and finished up quickly in the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and walking out to help Grey. Once again, not the best idea. She found him lying on the ground, twitching with some blood on his shirt When she went to help him, he saw her in the towel, and more blood rocketed out of his nose; this caused him to pass out. She sighed before taking off his shirt, and carrying him to her bed, where she layed him down. Behind her though was a monstrous bear: Weiss was woken up, and she was very grumpy.

"You woke me up!" she yelled, pointing Myrtenaster at Yang.

"Calm down Weiss, let's be civilized." Yang said jokingly, clearly not intimidated by Weiss' fury.

"Maybe we could have a repeat of that last fight in Ms. Goodwitch's class." Weiss said smugly. Yang thought back to when she was hospitalized and beaten. A look of terror began to creep onto her face. She could tell, because Weiss was only looking more smug by the second.

"Now now, Weiss, let's not go there. No need to try and kill me like last time." she half-whimpered.

"I suggest not waking me up again." she said menacingly.

Yang remained quiet. She didn't want a repeat of when Weiss almost killed her for being in a relationship with Grey.

* * *

Grey woke up almost an hour later, with the image of Yang still burned into his mind. He was just going to have to ignore it. When he went to the bathroom, he made sure to listen up for the shower, but he heard nothing. He got ready for the day, the soon to be hellish day, ahead of him. He also made sure to put on a shirt. When he went down to breakfast he noticed Blake was eating, so he got his food and sat with her.

"Where's Spencer?" he questioned.

"I don't know." she said boredly.

"Well you two are in a relationship, I would expect him to be-"

"Hi there Grey." came of the voice of a slightly annoyed Spencer.

"Hi Spencer, why don't you eat with us?" Grey questioned ignorantly.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a twisted smile, taking a seat beside Blake.

"Calm down you two. Were you still asleep Spencer?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah I was. Maybe Grey needs to understand that." Spencer replied, showing his annoying by the way he was speaking.

"Maybe you need to take a chill pill." Grey said, once again ending their conversation.

* * *

When breakfast was over, Blake and Grey went back to the dorm. Weiss was doing some homework, Yang was still trying to make herself look nice, seeing as that's what most girls like Yang do anyway. Ruby was reading one of Grey's books, which caught Blake's attention, and Grey sat down to read. The day was rather gloomy. Grey clouds which threatened to release a downpour of rain filled the sky, covering the sun. The morning was tense for Weiss and Grey, embarassing for Yang, annoying for Blake, and boring for the usually active Ruby.

When Yang was finished getting ready, she decided she was going to bug Grey for a while. She walked up to him, but before she could even sit down he closed his book. He knew when she was coming that she was going to bother him, so he might as well close his book.

"Well, that just made everything boring." Yang said boredly. Grey simply rolled his eyes, opened his book, and pretended like he was reading. This caused Yang to cheer up as she began to "disturb" him.

"So what's up?" she asked cheerily.

"Nothing much." he replied.

"Want to do something?"

"I'm reading." he said, knowing this would amuse her. He didn't care much at this point as to what happened, so he was going to end his little charade soon.

"Please?" she half begged playfully.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." he replied, ending her little playtime of disturbing him while he read. She was going to drag him shopping with her, whether he liked it or not. He didn't entirely mind, although he wasn't exactly up to leaving the school at the same time. He helped her try on clothes, which he carried when she bought them, he took her to have her nails painted, but much to his surprise, she then took him to buy some clothes.

"No." he said firmly.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"We're not going shopping for me."

"Yeah, we are. You aren't only going to buy me gifts, and clothes. This is going to go two ways, and look at you. All you really ever wear is that grey sweater, and those old tattered jeans." she said, showing concern for him.

"That's fine, I can live with that. You don't have to buy me anything, in fact I would prefer if you didn't. I appreciate the concern nonetheless." he replied with a small smile. She wasn't willing to give in, and after a whole lot of bickering, Grey gave in. She was right, he needed new clothes anyways.

* * *

When they were finished, it was four o'clock, and since they had time to spare, the two went to the arcade to enjoy themselves in the place that brought them close. They played some games, but left as soon as Grey was letting silent barks out while Yang was playing a old shooting game: Duck Hunt. He found it embarrassing, and didn't want to be in there anymore.

When they got out, they noticed it was late, and they didn't mind having dinner again, although neither of the two was going to allow Yang to drink again. The two ate burgers for dinner, seeing as that's what Yang was craving. Grey had a small smile, it was a nice night. Yang was happy and cheerful, and he had new clothes after god knows how long. This night wasn't going to stay nice at all.

* * *

When the two got back to their dorms, they walked in on Spencer making out with Blake on the couch. They just decided not interrupt, and picked another spot.

Spencer, on the other hand, was enjoying himself, and unaware of the two opening the door. He didn't care, for he was kissing Blake, and he liked it. Their mouths were locked together, as they allowed each other to feel out their mouths. Spencer every once in a while would massage Blake's ears, earning small moans from her, letting him know he was doing things right. Blake didn't want him to go, she had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in, and also acting like a restraint to prevent him from breaking away. She was pretty much digging her nails into his back like claws, with the way she was feeling.

* * *

Grey was coming back to the dorm, he was didn't care anymore if the two were kissing, he was going in. Luckily for the two, Spencer was leaving just as Grey arrived. He gave Blake one last peck before leaving.

"Did you two enjoy your little session?" Grey chuckled. Blake imediately flushed red in embarrassment. Not for long however, and there was a crash through the window.

Adam rushed forward, and gently knocked out Blake, before catching her. Grey learned from the last time however not to let his attention waiver, as an elite rushed at him. He quickly flipped over the elite, and grabbed his own weapon. He never let it leave the room, for circumstances exactly like this. He split his sword in two, and rushed forward, aiming to get one elite in the gut, but the elite blocked his blow, and another attacked him from behind. He turned around with ferocity and slammed his fist into the elite's face, sending him flying into the crash. Grey was angry, but he was also praying Pyrrha or anybody else from JNPR could hear him. Angry wasn't the appropriate term, he was infuriated. Nobody laid a hand on Blake. He quickly spun around and launched another blow at the elite's gut, which connected. He then grabbed the elite, soun, and launhed him at another elite that was incoming. Adam quietly put down Blake, and while he could, attacked Grey from behind. He was a lot more vigorous, as Grey was tougher, but he also didn't care for Grey like he cared for Blake.

"Blake..." Grey croaked one last time, before blacking out.

The elites then proceeded to Terra, who was not as strong as Grey, but nonetheless strong. After a large enough battle, they knocked him out, and the three Belladonna's were pulled away silently from the school, unnoticed.

**{A/N} So I felt the feels in the last part, just because of a song I was listening to. Anyways, thoughts, feedback and reviews are all appreciated! Just amuse me guys, it's a small review... What are you still doing reading this authirsp's note? You could be using this time to write a review. You may be expecting for something else interesting to pop up but nothing else will. Fire away!**


	40. Best Friends Separated

**{A/N} Hey guys, here's a new chapter. It's a lot of text, and just about no dialogue. Let me tell you, I'm pretty happy with this, and there's a huge plot twist. Enjoy!**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I'm sorry this had to happen, after so long that we were friends, I had to kill you."

_3 hours earlier_

_*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*_

Blake woke up to these cracks. They sounded like whiplashes. Each crack was accompanied by a pained groan. They sounded like whiplashes, simply because they were whiplashes. Blake felt no injuries, but remembered little. All she remembered before blacking out was the window glass shattering. She opened her eyes, and found Adam sitting beside her. Immediately, she attemoed to get up and run before realizing she was tied up.

"It's okay Blake, I won't hurt you, but don't look." came the unnaturally pained voice of Adam. When she saw his face, she found him to be wearing a grimace. She didn't know what was wrong, and she was told not to look forward -for a good reason-, but she needed to see what was going on. What she saw mortified her. It brought her back to her miserable childhood. Her father was holding a whip, and he was whipping Grey like he was in ecstasy. Perhaps that's because he was. Her father was enjoying every last second of it, and couldn't get enough. He was whipping his ungrateful son's now bloody body, just like he used to when Grey and Blake were children. He was holding back when they were children to avoid any suspicions, but now he was free to do whatever he wanted. He was going to whip hard, hard like he had never whipped before. Blake then saw Terra, who was silently cry beside her, befoee she pulled him into a hug. She wanted to comfort him, and she wasn't doing that bad of a job. She looked across again though, and she felt herself too beginning to cry. Adam noticed this and pulled her into a hug. At this point, she would have pushed away, but she didn't have the energy. She was rather tired, and feeling weak, so she only sat there instead if struggling to break free from his grasp. Every whip to Grey was a whip to her emotionally, and it hurt. It hurt her a lot, so she thout about it, if she was in agony emotionally, imagine how he must be feeling upfront, taking the blows.

* * *

Grey wasn't going to say a word, and he wasn't going to join the White Fang again; especially not with his father in command. When the whiplashes were done, his father asked him a simple question.

"Are you willing to come back?" his father asked, sounding psychotic, matching the smile on his face.

"Not a chance in hell." Grey said weakly. This earned him another strong whiplash.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? I know your sister won't join if you don't, so if you don't agree I'll kill her right in front of your eyes."

"No. Don't touch her." was Grey's reply.

The smile on his father's face widened. "I see, so would you rather join for her?"

"Kill me if you want, but keep her out of it."

"I might just take you up on it. Blake!" their father called out. She only stared at him with her saddened amber eyes.

"Should I kill him?" he asked. Blake's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously, as tears began to pour down her face.

"Should I kill you?" he then asked, causing Grey to shout out "No!". Their father then had a better plan. "Adam, choose between the two to live. If you want, kill both, but at least one must die." he said, laughing as he exited the room. Blake began to beg, knowing what would happen,

"Adam, please. Please, Adam, don't kill him. I'll do whatever you want." she begged, as more tears streamed down her face. Adam ignored her, gave her a small kiss on the forehead, got up, and walked over to Grey, who then stood up. Both knew what was going to happen. Their friendship was over, and one was about to die. Grey was without a weapon, and in pain, but he used some aura to heal a bit. Of course it wasn't going to fully heal though. He was at a huge disadvantage, and he was going to have ti find a way to make up the disadvantage, but noticed a shine from his weapon. That was what he needed. Adam pulled out his sword, and got ready to strike down Grey, but Grey jumped out of the way, and made a dash for his weapon. He was stopped by a gunshot, as he jumped, and rolled. Big mistake, as he began to feel a terrible sensation all over his body from rolling. He hadn't paid attention to his cuts. He continued forward, but Adam appeared in front of him, taking a slash forward, but Grey used his two hand to stop the slash. Adam then prepared to take a shot, but Grey shocked him, which disoriented him. Grey knocked him to the ground, and continued for his weapon. He didn't stand much of a chance without it. He finally managed to pick it up, and use it to stop a slash from Adam. Adam used an openning to punch Grey in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. Blake would have gotten up, but she couldn't, so she was going to have to endure this hell. She screamed out at Adam as he went for a slash on Grey causing hesitation. Grey quickly got up and grabbed his weapon, split it, and took a few pistol shots, but Adam had recovered and deflected all of them. The two both then lunged at each other and sparks flew from both blades.

"I won't kill Blake, and I won't die!" Adam shouted angrily.

"I have to be there for her! I won't lose!" Grey shouted, before charging a large amount of energy. This let out a large lightning bolt that hit Adam flat in the chest, causing him to go flying. Grey rushed forward and began to launch punches and kicks on Adam, but eventually fell to ine knee. Adam was now in terrible condition like Grey. Once again their blades clashed, and they fought to overpower the other. It was a battle of wills. Adam's love for Blake versus Grey's brotherly instincts. Neither of the two were letting up. Both knew Blake had good hands to go to if one died. Adam knew Grey was good brother, and Grey was going to have to give Blake to Spencer if he died. Grey did not want Blake near Adam, for he was violent, and he was a criminal. Grey used one of his swords to slash at Adam, and the other as a throwing knife when Adam backed up. Just barely blocked the sword, but did not expect Grey to chain electricity off of it. Once again he went flying. As the fight raged, Blake called out for Adam, as her past feelings came back to her. Part of her thought of him as a best friend, part of her hated him. Grey recovered his weapon, but stopped. Adam got up, but Grey only began to defend as Adam threw an onslaught.

"What's wrong big guy? Scared?" Adam sneered. Grey only shook his head.

"She's concerned for you, and I don't think she wants me to hurt you." he simply replied.

Blake heard, and immediately shouted at Grey to fight back. She didn't want this, but she had no choice. She cared for both of them, but she cared more for Grey, the one who always took care if her, and the one who was always there for her when she needed him. Grey connected his swords, jumped forward, and slashed downwards. When Adam caught the slash, Grey split his sword in half, and slashed to the side. Adam had no choice to lift Blush. Adam knocked Grey away and switched Wilt and Blush to their shotgun form. He began to fire, but Grey put distance between the two. Grey then switched his swords into a sniper, and began to fire. Adam began to weave around the bullets, qclosing the distance, but when he got too careless he took a shot to the arm. His bone was not-so-cleanly snapped in two. He dropped in pain, but Grey then fell to one knee. He was in pain from the whiplashes, and he was pushing himself for Blake. She shouted at him to get up, and this ignited a new fire in him, as he got up and advanced on Adam. Adam got up, and using one hand he swung Wilt sloppily. Grey parried it, and swung. Adam had no choice but to lift Blush, but Grey's swing snapped through it, and dug into his side. When he saw Grey's face, he noticed that his irises were now white, and black electricity was sparking around him. Adam saw the look in Grey's eyes and knew right away.

"This is the end. Thanks for being my friend." Adam said one last time, with a smile Grey hadn't seen in a long time. Grey finally drove his blade into Adam, piercing his heart, and killing him.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I'm sorry this had to happen, after so long that we were friends, I had to kill you."

* * *

Blake was crying, and shaking uncontrollably. As much as this needed to be done, it was still difficult. She watched as Grey calmed down, and untied her along with Terra. He pulled both of them into a tight hug, as both cried on his shoulders. He was in agony, but they needed him, so he resisted screaming in pain. Truth is, he was exhausted, but he picked up Adam, Wilt, and Blush, and looked around for a piece of paper. He noticed a stack on a desk that was miraculously not destroyed, and wrote a note for his father.

_"Dear the White Fang leader,_

_I feel like you have no right to be called my father, let me make this clear. I killed Adam, but I took his body with me, so do not expect to find it. I will have him buried, but more importantly, I will come after you next. Goodbye, you pathetic excuse of a parent."_

* * *

That was the last note Grey left his father. Grey held strong for his younger siblings, but he was wilting internally. They had exited through a window, and began their journey ack to beacon.

For hours they walked, until they found a city. That city had a dustplane, but as they walked by, people gave him dirty looks, only to be returned by cold glares from Blake. The three siblings took the dustplane back to Beacon. When they arrived, teachers and students both gasped at Grey's injuries. He still hadn't cleaned up, and he looked dead in a way. His eyes were empty, and he had whiplashes everywhere, and no, he did not have his shirt on. He forgot about it completely. The emptiness was mainly from fatigue, but also because he had just killed his childhood best friend. People tried to take the body, but he wasn't so willing to let go. They eventually took it from him, but he wasn't leaving Wilt and Blush. He was escorted to the infirmary, cleaned, and patched up. He wasn't able to lie down just yet, as it still stung. Eventually, when nobody was in the room but Yang, he broke down into tears. She was at his side to comfort him in a heartbeat, as he cried continuously.

"He's gone Yang, he's gone." he croaked miserably.

"I know." was all she could say, as she continuously stroked his head.

He hadn't cried this hard since he found out Blake was meant to be a donor child. He had her in a tight hug, like she was his life support, and like she was the only thing keeping him sane. When he looked at Wilt and Blush, he realized he had unfinished business. He forced himself out of bed, even the Yang tried to stop him, got the weapon, and tried limping to the dorm, before he was forced back to bed by the nurses. They ended up calling Ruby in. When she arrived he begged her to fix it.

"Please, Ruby, fix it. Please fix his weapon. Fix it back to the way it was, no alterations." he said weakly. He was crying uncharacteristically, and it caused slight discomfort for Ruby.

"U-uh yeah, sure." she said awkwardly. She had a look of concern. She picked up the weapon, and she wanted to give him a hug, but she couldn't due to his injuries.

Grey cried for hours, and Yang was there for it all. Blake had no severe injuries, but she was fatigued and was asked to rest; same with Terra. Yang sat with Grey, and was even permitted to stay overnight after he pleaded the nurses. The next day was full of interrogation, and Yang was sure he was going to be arrested. Of course he wasn't, as he was a victim of being kidnapped, and because it was all self defense.

Grey was miserable for a long time, but actually lightened up slightly when he found that Ruby had fixed Wilt and Blush. At this point, she was able to hug him, which made him feel slightly better. His misery could not be quicker to return though. His friends would visit, which also made him feel better, On the day of Adam's funeral, he was allowed to leave his room temporarily, to pay his respects, and because Adam was his best friend. When he arrived, he placed Wilt and Blush by Adam's side, as he said his final goodbyes.

It had taken a month before Grey had recovered, completely physically, and mostly emotionally, but he was ready for class, and ready to resume his daily routines.

**{A/N} Well, here it is! Sorry to any fans of Adam! ^.^' Eheheh. Anyways, no the story isn't over, in fact I don't know when I will end it. So, I really, really hope you guys will leave thoughts, feedback and criticism just because I'm really happy with this chapter. Fire away!**


	41. Valentine's Day Special

**{A/N} I just want to take a moment to say thanks for being a great audience. With 47 favourites, and 50 followers, I'm pretty excited. This story also got added to a community called "Best of RWBY Fanfiction. Thatnks again! This chapter is completely focused on romance, as it is the Valentine's Special. Bad joke: There's no Valentine without Vale right? Enjoy guys.**

Grey woke up, ready for the day to come. It was a Saturday that was colder than usual, but it suited the theme of a day. It was February 14th, so this was a day that was more romantic than usual.

"Valentines Day..." Grey half-grumbled. He knew Yang was going to push him to do what she wanted, and of course he was going to do whatever she wanted. A cold day on Valentine's day was a great day to drink coffee, go to the movies, go ice skating, etc. There were a lot activities that could be done, and he was going to spoil her today.

When Yang woke up, the first thing she did was look to her left, and pull Grey into a quick kiss. Not long, yet not a peck on the lips. When she broke off though, she smiled, and changed her mind, digging right back in for the kiss before he pushed her away. This caused her to frown, and question his sudden decision. He only let out a small laugh before speaking.

"Let's brush our teeth first." he said, causing her to blush and look away.

"I guess." she said, regaining her composure.

The two got up, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and went right back to the bed. From their they continued where they left off, feeling each other's mouths out. Grey gave Yang the chance to be mainly dominant this time, as she took great pleasure in being the one doing the feeling, contrary to the usual. Usually Grey was dominant, but this time it was Valentine's Day, and he was determined to make it the best. They notided something peculiar though when they looked down.

"Where's Blake?" Grey asked, but Yang merely shrugged.

* * *

Spencer was asleep in his team's dorm, but a black haired faunus girl had managed to get into the room just as one of Spencer's teammates were just leaving. The room was empty except for Spender, so she cuddled up beside him, in her pyjamas, and fell asleep beside him. She knew that Spencer, being the gentleman he was, was going to spoil her as well. Ruby didn't care much for Valentine's day, and Weiss despised it.

"It just an excuse for people to exchang saliva on the streets." is all she said, putting it down. Yang, Blake, and Grey all ignored Weiss' explanation for it.

When Spencer woke up, it was to the surprise of Blake snuggled up beside him. He never saw much of her cat ears, and nobody was around, so he removed her bow for what was intended to be briefly. Hkw he was wrong. When he saw her ears, he found them too adorable to conceal. Instead he played around with them, but this accidentally woke her up. She noticed right away that she didn't have her bow on, and gasped. Spencer showed it to her, relieving some of her stress, but she then frowned at the fact that he removed her bow. She couldn't dtay angry for long hoever, as he playgully began nibbling at her ears, causing her to make unusual, yet adorable sounds in his opinion. She grew fidgety, as he did, as she didn't really ever let anyone play with her ea1rs, unless they were Grey, and now Spencer. After that, Spencer couldn't contain himself and kissed her to his hearts content. She didn't mind; this was only the tip of the iceberg. Spencer got up energetically, and got prepared to go downtown with Blake. Blake returned to her dorm to do the same.

* * *

Grey was up and getting changed, while Yang was putting on her cosmetics. He knew she was going to push him today, and he was set into a ticking time bomb.

"Grey, would you mind helping me brush my hair?" she asked sweetly. This sent jitters through his body, as one screw up could set off a nuke. Slowly, Grey walked over and began to help Yang brush her hair, which scared him half to death. Just as he was finishing up, the worst happened. He was holding a golden strand of hair, and she noticed.

"You..." she said while shaking.

"You- just kidding!" she said with a laugh, and collapsed when she saw the terrified look on his face.

"I'm not angry, hair falls out on it's own too!" she said between her laughs as she was rolling on the floor. Grey wanted revenge, and noticed she was perfectly exposed for a deadly weapon. He jumped on her and began to tickle her while she attempted to say stop. She was laughing too hard to say anything and Grey had a smile, before she swatted his hands away.

"Fun's over, my turn." she said deviously, before scratching his ears. Slowly, he began to slouch until he put his head on her lap, causing her to laugh at him. She scratched for a minute longer before letting him go. He got up, lightly pushed her as a joke, and the two went down for breakfast with the rest of the group. When they sat down at the table, they noticed that Jaune was sitting beside Pyrrha, feeling awkward, Pyrrha was unusually excited, Nora was excited as always, and Ren was sitting beside her, feeling bith miserable and terrified. God only knew what Nora was going pto force him to do. Blake and Spencer weren't there yet, but they were on their way. The first thing Yang said, was "Well you two are a thing." towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune looked up in surprise, while Pyrrha said "Of course we are, right Jaune?"in the swetest tone she could muster. Jaune was going to begin, but then thought of what might happen if he turned her down. A miserable Pyrrha, looking behind her back at the school roof, before saying goodbye, and- wait wait wait. That's not like Pyrrha at all.

"Sure?" he half-questioned. Pyrrha immediately pulled him into a hug. A questionable "sure" was apparently enough. When Spencer and Blake arrived, everybody ate, finished their meals, and went downtown.

It was a cold snowy day, but that was only going to add to the mood of the day. The first thing Yang and Grey did was go to a café, which was decorated for an early morning romance setting. At every table there was a projection of a rotating 3D heart, which was coming from a projector on the table. All around, there were some pink and red streamers, with hearts around the area. Everything was themed for Valentine's Day. They had heart shaped coffee mugs for sale, Valentine's day cupcakes, heart shaped donuts, and more. When Grey and Yang entered, Grey led Yang to a table and held out a seat for her. He may not have had a bright childhood, but when he was still happy, he was taught how to treat a lady. It was one of his father's jokes. He immediately pushed the thought aside and got some coffee for Yang. Just to be nice he also got her the heart shaped donut. When all was ready he gave her her coffee, and the donut.

"Aw, you didn't have to get the donut for me." she said happily. He took this as an opportunity to joke.

"For you? Sorry if I gave that impression!" he said dramatically, causing her to giggle and take a bite. After a sip of coffee she struck up her own conversation.

"So, what happened to Sun?" she asked.

"I don't know, he's avoided us for a while, and he was in team JNPR." Grey said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Sorry, wrong topic." Yang said quickly, looking away.

"Don't be. I think he's a bit jealous of Spencer, and I'm just about certain he blames me for his break up with Blake."

"Has Weiss tried to make a move on you?" Yang asked with a tone of suspicion.

"No, why?" he questioned, looking puzzled.

"Nothing." she finished. _I guess she wasn't lying after all..._

"Is Ruby doing anything?" Grey questioned.

"I doubt it. She's not interested in days like today." Yang said with a small laugh.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ruby?" Terra asked, looking all flustered.

"Yeah, Terra?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"W-wouldyoubemyvalentinefortoday..." he whispered to himself. Ruby looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. He swallowed before repeating.

"Would you be my valentine for today?" he asked more clearly this time. Ruby fell to the floor laughing. He only grew more flustered and stormed off.

_Back to Grey and Yang_

"I guess not." Grey said with a chuckle.

* * *

Spencer decided to take Blake to a flower shop first, and buy her some roses. When they got the flowers, Blake blushed slightly as he gave them to her, followed by a kiss she couldn't deny. She suddenly hugged onto Spencer, and refuse to let go until he brought her back to her senses.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly; it was unlike Blwke to do these things.

"It's nothing." she said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

"I've just never really been treated like this by anyone but Grey. It's as if we were still children." she said, feeling ashamed. This only caused him to cheer in victory. Being like Grey is what he aimed for. As if to gain a hint of his prize, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I want to finish that off later." he said with a wink. Blake decided to play hard to catch.

"I don't." she said with a smirk. This earned complaints from him until she gave up and finally caved in to him, giving up her little joke.

With the roses now bought for Blake, the two proceeded to have some coffee. They went to the same place as Yang and Grey, but neither of the two were there. Of course, this didn't strike this as peculiar, because neither of the two knew they were actually there.

* * *

Grey and Yang had finished their coffees, and Yang made her next request.

"Can you read me something?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay, but I need to go somewhere first. I'll meet you at the bookstore." he said. Of course he felt the need to buy her roses. when he had gotten them he went to the bookstore and met Yang there. He gave her the roses, earning him a hug and a kiss, but fkr him it was the smile on her face.

For about an hour he read her one of his personal favourites. After that hour though, Yang aked him where _he _wanted to go.

"I dunno, the music store- wait, I'm the one taking _you _around." he said, deep in though, followed by a stern tone.

"Well I know where we're going next." Yang said cheerily as she dragged him with her. When they reached the music store, Grey took a look at some music he figured he would like. He also listened to Yang's suggestions, but he shook his head disappointedly with her choice of music.

"What?!" she questioned with a frown.

"Nothing..." he said as he ushered her out.

* * *

Blake and Spencer went to watch a romance movie, because why not? Blake had her head rested on Spencer's shoulder, while everyone in a while he would kiss her head. She found it comforting to be around him. He knew of her faunus heritage, and he still treated her well. Spencer had things tlugh as a child just like Blake did. Both of them were very similar. They both concealed their faunus heritage, tney both grew up with no parents, and they were both compassionate for their friends. Blake may seem to be emotionless a lot of the times, but that isn't the case at all.

When the movie was over, it was getting dark, and there was a skating rink set up for anybody who wanted to skate. They met Grey and Yang there, and the four of them rented skates.

* * *

Grey tumbled as soon as he got on the ice. He had quite the difficulties at first, unlike Blake, who seemed to have the balance to do so. Spencer seemed to have some experience, and Yang had no problems. Blake's skating steadily improved, while Grey was offered a hand up by Yang. He was more prepared this time, and began to take things easy. Soon enough, after many tumbles, he managed to skate properly. He skated around, while Yang was zooming around the rink. Typical Yang. Blake was skating, but also holding onto Spencer to maintain her balance so that she wouldn't fall. Grey eventually decided to give the speed skating a try, but he tumbled. Yang stopped and began to laugh at him, but she fell on top of him after he pulled her down for revenge. He began to laugh at her, and she punched him playfully, while faking a pout. The two got up together, but this time Yang slowed down. Just in time too, because the organizers were beginning the slow music, and suddenly pink lights turned on around the rink. Yang held his hand and the two skated together casually. Every once in a while, Grey would slip in a kiss on her cheek. When they looked over at Blake and Spencer, Blake was leaning on Spencer. Yang began to lean on Grey too, but he slipped again, causing her to fall on him. Furthermore, they locked lips for a few seconds, but they were interrupted when Spencer whispered

"Get a room you two."

Immediately they broke off, and Yang began to blush a bit. When the free skate was over, they returned to Beacon and sat on the roof, admiring the view of Beacon. Normally, neither of the two didn-t care, but tonight was different. They both sat with their feet dangling over the edge, but neither of the two was talking, until Yang spoke up.

"You know, I feel spoiled from today." she said, clearlt trying to strike up a conversation.

"Good, that means I succeeded." he said with a smile, before leaning in and giving her a peck on the cheek. She responded by pulling him back in, and backing up from the ledge. Grey let her start off dominating, as she felt around, to boost her confidence. After a bit, he weaved his way around and managed to start mapping out her mouth. Every once in a while he would break off and kiss her face, whether it be on the forehead, the nose, the cheek, and even all of them, after kissing her neck and working his way up. In the team RWBY dorm, Spencer was doing the same while pressing Blake up against a wall.

_Meanwhile_

"Well, did you have fun today?" Ruby asked Terra politely. As it turns out, she had agreed to spend some time with him as friends. Emphasis on "as friends".

Weiss spent the day studying, reading, and really ignoring Valentine's Day

* * *

To end the day, Yang and Grey actually cuddled together. Contrary to Yang's belief, he actually cuddled with her, which made her feel a lot happier. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two fell asleep together. Blake gave Spencer one last kiss before the two parted ways.

**{A/N} Next chapter will probably much darker. Happy Valentine's Day! Thoughts, feedback, reviews, and any requests from females to ask me out are accepted. Fire away like cupid!**


	42. Stress

**{A/N} Chapter 42, the number which is the answer to the universe. Just cause, I felt like joking. The chapter is much more depressing. Enjoy!**

Blake had had a hard time getting used to the cruel reality of Adam's death. She couldn't help but cry everyday when Spencer wasn't around. The last thing she needed was to make him worry. Just like with Grey, her friends would visit her everyday, but it was Spencer who remained by her side. She never cried in front of him, and instead swallowed her sadness. He knew, but at the same time he didn't want to mention anything. A week later, when she was released from the infirmary, he couldn't bear it anymore, and he told her. She began to cry into his shoulder, while cursing herself for breaking down. He responded by stroking her head and saying he was there for her when she needed him, and that she didn't need to hide her emotions from him.

Spencer didn't like Adam much. He seemed forceful, and he moreso forced himself on Blake. He didn't understand why she was crying for him so much. He didn't know of her past, and she didn't know of his, so he took her back to her dorm, and asked her to explain her childhood at her own pace. She did, and everytime she stopped talking, he took it as an opportunity to kiss her. When she was finished, he pulled her into a warm hug. She appreciated his kindness, and buried her face into his shoulder. He noticed something that broke his heart. Blake's bow had pockets for her ears, which would keep it standing up straight. It was slumped over, and that could only mean her ears were folded down. She was sad, and he wouldn't accept it. He cupped her chin and raised her face so he could look into her eyes, which were filled with sadness. He gently pulled her into a kiss, in an attempt to lift her spirits. He felt the tears falling down her face as he kissed her, but he ignored them.

"I love you. If you need me I'm here Blake." he said gently, as he broke off.

"I'm sorry Spencer." she said as she looked down, her ears still flopped.

"Blake, don't be sorry. I get that he was your best friend." Spencer continued softly.

"I love you Spencer." she said, as she attempted to put on a smile, and lift her ears. She knew from his grim look that it only looked broken. She broke down again, burying her face in his shoulders.

"You don't need to pretend to be happy Blake." he notified, as she tightly hugged him.

"Spencer, did you have a rough childhood?" she croaked.

"Yes." he stated simply.

"Can I hear about it?" she asked. He sighed, but he began to tell his tale. While he told his story, Blake rested her head on his shoulder. When he had finished, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged back, and began rubbing her back.

* * *

Back to the present, Grey got out of the infirmary, much to the delight of Yang. She was already back to rouging around with him, but that was expected of Yang.

"Eheheh, Yang, you should take it easy on him. He just got out of the infirmary." Ruby said with an apologetic laugh.

"Aw, sis, he's fine! Right Grey?" she said, but he was too dizzy to answer.

"Grey?" she asked more seriously, but once again no answer. "Oh." she said.

Grey stumbled to Blake's bed, and climbed up to Yang's bed. There, he just lay silent, not a word escaped his mouth. He was deep in thought about his childhood. Yang tried to speak to him, but he was in his own little zone, and he remained unresponsive. She gently shook his arm, but when he didn't answer, she shook his body. Next, she kissed him, slapped him, and even tried punching him. No answer.

"Sis, you got any ideas?" Yang questioned. Ruby shook her head in disappointment.

"Yang, I think he needs some space." she said.

"Fine..." Yang grumbled.

Grey was actually thinking about how he met Adam while all of this happened.

_13 years ago..._

Grey was inside with Blake. It was a hot, summer day, and their mother was making the two some peanut butter sandwiches.

"I'm happy to have a sister mommy!" Grey declared, causing his mother to giggle.

"I'm glad you are." she replied. Grey was an energetic little wolf faunus as a child, as he leaped to the window, and saw a red haired boy sitting outside, doing nothing. He was a faunus, just like Grey, as he had horns sprouting from his head. Grey thought he looked lonely however, and figured he needed a friend.

"Mommy, I'm going outside!" Grey called out. As he ran, slipped on his sandals, and approached the boy.

"Hi, I'm Grey!" Grey said cheerily.

"Hi." was all the red haired boy said.

"I like to watch TV, do you?" he then asked, in an attempt to understand this strange boy sitting alone.

"Yeah." he said. Suddenly, the boy's mother called out to him.

"Adam! You made a new friend!"

"I just met him mom." he called back.

"You're always so lonely, be nice to him!" she finished, before closing the door.

"Nice to meet you Adam!" Grey said, as he sat beside him. Adam sighed, before smiling.

"You're a faunus too?" Adam whispered.

"Duh! I have wolf ears! Wait, there's someone I want you to meet!" Grey said with a toothy grin, before running inside. After a lot of begging, Grey convinced his mother to allow Blake outside just this once. She approached Adam shyly, but Grey ushered her forward. The first thing Adam said was:

"Ew! She's a girl!"

Blake frowned "Well you're a dirty boy!" she yelled in response, causing both Grey and Adamto laugh. She blushed and looked away in embarassment.

"I like you!" Adam said finally. Blake blushed a bit more, being the shy girl she was.

"Ah, don't be shy!" Grey said, pulling her into a hug.

"You two are close." Adam said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, she's like my baby sis!" Grey said happily.

"Grey, Blake, snack time! I even made one for your new friend!" Grey's mother called out. The two went inside and ate.

_Present..._

Grey snapped out of his trance, and noticed his face hurt.

"Agh, why does my face hurt so much!" he asked.

"Sorry! My fault..." Yang said with a sheepish laugh.

"Why did you need my attention so badly?" he asked with a yawn.

"You weren't answering, and I didn't know why." she said simply. He rolled his eyes, and checked the time.

"10:30..." he said to himself, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning was long and tedious for Grey. Unlike the rest of team RWBY, he was out for a month and had makeup work to do. As a result, he was not looking forward to classes again, and he knew it was going to remain that way for the rest of the week. He got ready for school, and began his walk on the highway to hell. He knew that every class had a huge load of homework to make up. First class was Survival, which had 4 essays to complete, much to Grey's demise. At lunch, Grey wanted some space, and sat away from the group. From there he sat alone, and thought. His mind was on free roam, going from Adam, to the ridiculous amount of homework he just received, to the days when he worked to go to school, etc. His next class was the boring class of Geography. Geography was important for mapping, and understanding the environment. Grey wasn't one to be interested in Geography, but what had to be done, had to be done. For geography, he had not received as much work. Instead, he had a map to correct, and he had to list the advantages and disadvantages of the Emerald Forest while in combat.

When the day was finished, Grey received many requests from his friends to train together, work out, and hang out, but being as serious as he was about studying, Grey turned them all down and returned to the dorm to do his work. He finished Geography quickly, and moved onto Survival, which was going to make things much longer. Geography on it's own took about half an hour, but for Survival there was much more to do, and much more to study. Since he didn't know the material, Grey had to study from the Survival textbook in order to learn what he missed. By the end of the night, he had finished one essay.

"Great, I skipped dinner for one essay..." he grumbled.

His savior arrived, as Blake entered the room with a dinner plate she got for him.

"Thanks Blake." he said quietly.

"You shouldn't distance yourself from us. JNPR misses you you know." Blake said worriedly.

"I'm sure they do, but I'm busy." he said, giving Blake the hint that he was uninterested in socializing. She understood, but she wasn't about to let up so early.

"We all are busy, it doesn't make us distance ourselves from each other." she continued.

"I just need time alone." he said.

"Adam's death didn't only hit you hard-" she began, but she was firmly cut off by Grey.

"I know. Just, just don't bring it up." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking down sadly, knowing her attempts to get him to socialize again had failed. She looked up though when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't be sorry, I appreciate your attempts to help, but I'm not ready yet. I just need some time Blake." he said softly. She nodded in response and left him to do more work. He ate quickly, and continued where he left off, studying for the second essay. He stopped halfway through when he noticed all the girls were back and sleeping, much to his surprise. Grey layed down on the floor, and fell asleep as soon as he shut his eyes. The next morning was tedious as expected, as he got more work to add to the day. History had 14 battles he had to study, with 5 questions to answer for each. Next was sparring, where he was not performing up to standard. His first opponent was Ruby, who was pumped to fight him.

"Good luck!" she said brightly.

"Begin." Goodwitch said, signalling the start of the match.

Ruby activated her aura, and began her flurry of strikes immediately, which struck Grey as a surprise. He kept on the defensive, but Ruby kept up the pressure as well. Grey eventually got sick of being on the defensive, and caught her scythe. He split his sword into, and lunged forward using half of his blade. As he did so, however, the setting changed, and he was back in front of Adam. He screamed and backed away, but Ruby took advantage to swing her scythe around him. She feigned pulling her scythe towards her, so Goodwitch took the signal that he would be dead if she followed through with it, and called the match.

"In a real fight, Ms. Rose would have cleanly cut through Mr. Belladonna. She wins the match, breaking Mr. Belladonna's win streak, and rendering him defeated for the first time." Goodwitch informed the class, before approaching Grey.

"Are you alright? You screamed in the middle of the match." she sais worriedly.

"I'm fine, just ignore it." he said in a monotone voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." he finished.

After a while, his second opponent was Weiss.

"Don't take it easy on me." she said confidently. Grey gave no response.

"Begin." Goodwitch said.

Grey rushed forward, and went for a punch to Weiss' stomach, but using her rapier, she stopped him. He then swung down, but he then hesitated, giving Weiss the opportunity to kick him away. She then used her ice dust to freeze him in the spot, followed by a powerful lunge with Myrtenaster. Grey had to grab the rapier as it sliced into his hand, causing blood to gush out, and rendering his hang useless. She then pulled it back as she sliced at him, but he used his aura as a shield. He knocked her away, and freed himself, but she began using her glyphs, making herself harder to strike. Eventually, after much jumping around, with a flurry of strikes, Grey found his opportunity, and lunged forward with a punch, but when he looked her in the eyes, he hesitated again. She once again capitalized, and in a flash she was on top of him, pointing her rapier.

"Ms. Schnee, you have pinned down Mr. Belladonna, and have won the match."

* * *

Grey was taken to the infirmary to have his hand bandaged, and also to be assessed psychologically. Hi arm was easily bandaged, but a psychologist came in and asked him to explain what happened. Grey wasn't so willing to talk at first, but eventually he openned up.

"Recently, as an act of self defense, I killed my childhood best friend. I remember everything clearly, including the moment I stabbed him." Grey began.

"I'm sorry to hear this, please continue." the psychologist said, with a hint of pity showing in his voice.

"I was in a battle with my team leader, who happens to be a friend of mine, and- and-" he stuttered, but swallowed after receiving encouragement from the psychologist.

"I had lunged forward, but then I was suddenly back there. Back to where it all happened, and he was right in front of me. I screamed in backed up." Grey said shamefully. The psychologist then closed his book.

"Okay, I know the issue..." he began sadly, "I already checked your medical records, and you have no history of mental illnesses. Now, you have post-traumatic stress disorder."

**{A/N} Well, I felt like the condition was appropriate, and Grey can't win EVERY battle. So, thoughts, feedback, and criticism is all accepted. Make my day, say what you wanna say, go ahead. Fire away!**


	43. Retribution, Restitution, and Judgement

**{A/N} Sorry this chapter is a bit short hehe. Well enjoy!**

Grey couldn't believe his ears. In this day, after going throuh such a living hell of a month, he now had post traumatic stress disorder. He couldn't even lay a hand on his team while sparring, and the thoughts of him possibly never being able to do so again made him feel worse. How was he going to tell the others? How would they react, especially Blake and Yang? These thoughts were rushing about his head, amd refused to leave his mind. He merely nodded to the psychologist, and exited the room. He then went and joined up with the rest of his team, and they all looked pretty concerned.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, showing extreme concern. Grey couldn't make things worse for her.

"It's, uh, it's nothing." Grey replied cheerily.

"I don't believe it was nothing." Blake said sternly.

"I'm not going to take your interrogation. Back off or I'm leaving." he replied angrily. All of team RWBY looked concerned- yes, even Weiss. Grey was acting more hostile, and certainly seemed a lot different from before Adam's death.

"Grey, dear brother, come aside with me for a second." Blake said sweetly, before dragging him out of earshot.

"Tell me." she said sternly.

"Tell you what?" he asked innocently.

"What did the psychologist say? I'm your sister, I won't tell the others. Not even Yang." she said softly, trying to get an answer from him.

"Fine. Be prepared, you won't like what you hear." he warned, and her face showed that she was now terrified.

"I'm mentally ill." he said sadly, and she gasped while covering her mouth. "I have post traumatic stress disorder. Today is going to be like any other from now on- oof!" he began, but he was cut off by Blake squeezing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly. Grey noticed that Adam's death had a huge impact on her, and he wasn't liking the way she was acting recently. She was always sad and depressed, which is worse than her calm and seemingly emotionless self. Grey wrapped his arms around her and he reassured her that she had nothing to be sorry about. The two then joined the group a minute later, and the girls noticed the grim look on Blake's face.

"Ask and I'm gone." he said firmly, making it known he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey wolf-boy!" everybody heard Cardin's voice from behind.

"I challenge you to a fight so I can kick your ass." he said smugly. Grey turned around.

"Sure, I won't lose to you though." Grey said, clearly annoyed at Cardin's request.

The two boys faced each other, waiting to see what the other would do. Cardin made the first mofe by closing the gap and swinging his mace with brute force. Grey knew Carein's fiting style and quickly jumoed out of the way. He then quickly knocked down Cardin from behind, and put a foot over him to show his dominance in the fight.

"It seems it only triggers when I fight friends." Grey noted.

Grey knew Cardin's fighting style, and the way to counter it. Cardin used brute force knock down his opponents, but with agility, Cardin was slow, and anyone fast enough could dodge his blows and throw in hits. Cardin was also careless, but that doesn't matter, because he shouldn't have said what he said next.

"How did it not kick? The post traumatic stress disorder?" he moaned in pain, although no one could hear. Grey's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know about it?" he growled.

"I'm not stupid, I know psychology, and you have post traumatkc stress disorder. Why didn't it kick in?" he said smugly.

"I guess it only triggers when I hit friends, which you are not to me. If you were a lot nicer, and not racist, you could be popular, but look at the mess you are. I castrated you for god sakes, and I've only been pushed that far once of all the times somebody's tried that on the ones I love." Grey said, trying to sound as nice as possible, before taking a foot off of him and offering a hand. Cardin took it, and got up. He then walked away without saying anything.

"Why did you help a dirt bag like him?" Yang asked angrily.

"He's such a jerk to you!" Ruby added in, she too was angry.

"I honestly don't know. I just was." Grey said, shrugging it off. Just then Spencer walked up from behind, and he had an angry-concerned look on his face.

"You can't help him Grey, people will get the wrong impression, and they'll shun you." he said.

"Then they're all no better than he is." he said simply.

"Do you want to go back to when you were a kid? When you were alone-" Spencer began, but Grey shot him, then Blake a furious look.

"Never bring my childhood up again. That's none of your business to bring up. Blake, don't tell anyone else. I know you told him. Excuse me, but I'm gonna go to the dorm to think." Grey said, before he walked off.

* * *

When he got to the dorm, he went into his little zone again, and more thoughts whirred around his head. He thought about his crappy childhood, how miserable it was, how everybody hated him for being a "monster". He clenched his teeth in anger. All the times people picked on Blake, all the times she would run to him, crying from all the kids teasing her. All the times men tried to do inappropriate things to her. Next he came to mind. All the times he was shoved around for protecting his little sister, all the times he was made fun of for being a faunus. When he was in Signal, all the times he didn't want to live, but he pulled through for Blake. The next things that came to mind were happy. The times he spent with the team, like getting Ruby cookies, Weiss, who, was unpleasant at times, had a crush on him at some point, the good memories with his sister, and the experiences with Yang, the first person to actually try and get to know him. He thought about all the times at the arcade with her, all the times she bothered him will reading. A smile subconsciously crept onto his face. He thought about the first date he had with Yang, the first kiss, the smile on her face when he bought her jewelry. His mind trailed off these happy thoughts to his unnamed weapon.

_Why do people name their weapons? _He thought to himself.

_I still don't understand. Am I the only one who hasn't named his weapon? I guess I could name it. The Avenger? No, too childish. How about Night and Day? No, it doesn't relate at all._ He thought about it for a while. What could he name his weapon?

_This is kind of difficult. Who spends this much time naming their weapons? Hm... wait. I've got it._

"Retribution and Restitution. Together, when connected, they are called Judgment." he decided. He stayed in the room until Ruby entered.

"Ruby, I've got a favour of you." he said with a small smile, awaiting her reaction for when she found out.

"What is it?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Do you mind giving this half of my sword a colour change to white?" he said. A huge smile spread across her face. Hungrily, she took the half of his already black sword.

"I came up with a name." he said.

"What is it?" she asked hungrily.

"The black one will be Retribution, to represent revenge, which to me is a dark thing. Retribution is an eye for an eye. The white one, the one you're holding, is Restitution. Compensation, or payment for a crime. Together, they are Judgement, as they are both punishments." he said. Ruby was shaking in excitement.

"That's. So. COOL!" she said, yelling out the last part.

"Ruby, one more thing. You're my team leader, and you need to know." he said more seriously. She stopped shaking and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerndly. He sighed.

"Don't tell Yang. Do you hear? Under ANY circumstance." he said sternly. She nodded silently.

"I have post traumatic stress disorder. That's why I screamed and backed away in our last fight. After killing Adam, it gets triggered when I attack a friend." he said. She frowned more, but kept serious.

"You don't want me to tell Yang why?" she questioned.

"I just don't want her to worry. Yang is the kind to worry." he said.

* * *

Outside the door, Yang had a hand to her mouth, and a tear fell down her face.

**{A/N} I was in law class, and retribution and restitution was mentioned. Me, wanting to be a lawyer, figured they were related to judgement and figured I'd use those three, although I didn't think of using those three as names, but it came to mind just as I was writing this. This is pretty important (I think), I just might not update this for a while. Sorry guys. I'm working on a different story for now, and it's been going really well. It's called Half a Year. Anyways, feel free to check it out, and feel free to leave your thougts, feedback, and criticism on this chapter. Fire away!**


End file.
